A Vampire's Keeper
by chika1345
Summary: Kagome's returned to the future & enrolls in the school of 1 of her relatives to begin life anew, but is everything as it seems about the school & herself? She becomes a keeper to someone she never expected. Pairing either Aidou or Zero w/ Kagome
1. Chapter 1 New Start Among Old Friends

**A/N: *SPOILER ALERT* Yeah, there's a spoiler in here hinting about Cross Kaien's age, for you see I got addicted to the manga before the anime. This is for a Sexykitsune-hine out there, I have a plot line that should get us by. Fufufu! Kagome will either be paired with Aidou or Zero. Kaname and Yuuki together FTW... along with another surprise couple that I will reveal later. ^_^ Rating to be determined later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Vampire Knight nor Inuyasha... however I shamelessly own a night students cosplay... -struts stuff while looking for an Aidou cosplayer to pounce-**

* * *

Kagome wanted a new start and going to her current school wasn't going to help with every reminder of her past there. And on top of that her teachers had already amde assumptions about her being sick all the time that they expected her to fall over so they made her pace herself when taking tests. Even her friends treated her like Hojo, she was a fragile flower to them that needed their care and so they often carried her bags or gave her medicines. She needed a new place to be normal now that her expeditions to the past were over with.

So after discussing it with her mother she'd decided to actually use her family advantages for once. Her mother may have been a Higurashi by marriage, but she'd been a Cross by birth. Mrs. Higurashi called her dearest relative and it took mere minutes before he was exclaiming such joys at having Kagome attend his school. He was overzealous in his want for Kagome to spend more time with his dear beloved adopted daughter and son, Yuuki and Zero. Kagome face palmed as she heard Kaien's excited voice over the phone. Kaien Cross was really weird sometimes, but it was a nice weird. It was the irony with him being so old that he was the most childish person Kagome knew to ever have existed. Her mother would often point out that she believed Kagome's cheerful optimism came from his genetics.

* * *

The cab pulled up and actually drove through the tall wrought iron fences that were open for once for the public. Normally they wouldn't be opened so, but not many knew that the headmaster was expecting a visitor. They didn't know… at least until five minutes before Kagome came pulling in because Yuuki spilled the beans by accident as she and Zero were walking away from the day classes. "That's what your mind has been on this whole time?" Yori asked her friend wondering why she'd looked dazed all through class. It would've been easier said that it was just a normal thing for Yuuki to look dazed in class when she was so tired.

"Yeah, she's my… relative of sorts," Yuuki didn't know exactly what relation the girl was to Kaien and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. It was odd, but sometimes even her adopted father had secrets that he kept from the others. Yuuki considered Kagome a close cousin, but Headmaster Cross had always been vague on how he was related to the young girl. "But truth is, I haven't seen her in ages." Then again, what Yuuki did remember was a little exuberant little girl who'd done her best to play with Yuuki and protect her from playground bullies. They'd lost connection after middle school when Kagome had regrettably gone to a different high school. Yuuki's life was consumed with being a guardian so she wasn't able to make time for Kagome and when she had tried it had appeared that Kagome's life was busy as well. She was off time traveling. They'd had to rely on a few short phone calls to talk and what little time that had been was relieving. Though to be honest Yuuki felt she should've tried keeping in touch better. She'd never forgotten Kagome though. Those bright blue eyes and that mess of raven hair was hard to forget, especially with her go to attitude.

"I have," said Zero with a shrug of his shoulders. He seemed excited, if that was a word you could actually use with Zero. "She's an old friend of mine," he said with a small lift of the lips in what could've been a smile, you just didn't know because you rarely saw one on his face. Yori raised a brow at that comment. It was rare to ever catch Zero in a good mood; in fact, had she not just witnessed a good mood at that moment she wouldn't even suspect him of being able to have a good mood.

"I never asked how you knew her," said Yuuki glancing at her friend curiously.

"Yaguri would drag me to her family's shrine plenty of times to bless… Artifacts," he supplied rather than using the word 'weapons' in front of Yori. Yuuki was smart enough to catch on. They were lucky at that moment that Yori was called by someone to help her with a math problem while they were standing outside. The duo walked briskly beside each other hoping to beat the fans to the moon dorms. "We were good friends. But she surprised us about a year ago," admitted Zero as he shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping his long strides going even with Yuuki running beside him to keep up. "Even though I was with you and Kaien I got word from Sensei Yaguri that she'd come back to him for training." He paused in his walking as they made it towards the entrance of the moon dorms. His light lavender eyes flashed at Yuuki with obvious meaning. "Intense combat training to fight."

Yuuki's hair brushed along her face as she tilted it in fearful curiosity. "Vampires?" Yuuki asked fearing that her childhood acquaintance had turned into a vampire hunter like Zero. One vampire hunter with obvious distaste towards the nocturnal humans was enough for Yuuki to handle, she didn't know if she could handle Kagome loathing vampires as well. The silver haired boy shook his head.

"Just as powerful. Demons," he answered her just as a cab pulled into their line of sight. The day class students had hurdled towards the night dorms by now so they hadn't noticed the new disturbance due to the guardians not being in place. In fact, they were taking advantage of Yuuki and Zero being distracted to inch even closer to the moon dorms.

At that moment a knee sock coated leg with brown loafers stepped out from the cab and out came Kagome wearing, of all things, a short green skirt and a white blouse. Very much out of place in this proper establishment she appeared as an outsider. Her long black hair tousled about in the wind as she stepped out of the cab that had already been paid for her by her lovely relative Kaien. Kagome slung a yellow book bag over her shoulders and then carried a military duffel bag of her personal items. When her bright blue eyes looked up and locked on Yuuki and Zero she froze. The cab was driving away by the time one of the trio finally made a motion of some sort. She felt her heart swell with joy at the sight of her friends whom she'd missed. It was so nice to have friends who dealt with the abnormal like herself.

As the doors opened for the night class to come out it was a strange squealing girl that Aidou noticed outside of the crowd of fans. She was shouting out, "YUUKI! ZERO!" Kagome had launched herself onto Yuuki. The brunette was giggling as she wrapped her arms around the girl who was only an inch taller than her. Yuuki briefly thought how nice it was not to be towered over by someone. And then Kagome tackled Zero with a huge hug, though he was a full ten inches taller than her she still knocked him off balance. You could've cut the thickening oppressive silence with a knife. Tension hung in the air like a heady cloud, though none of it came from Zero. All of the fan girls, and even the extravagant night class, had frozen upon seeing the strange girl hugging Zero like a long lost friend. It was just unsightly and unbelievable. But what cried out that the apocalypse was near was when Zero returned her hug and ruffled her head good-naturedly. That almost never happened! In fact, some girls could count on one hand the number of times that Zero had been pleasant towards someone. They felt like they were seeing something from the Twilight Zone.

Kagome pulled away and beamed at Zero. He'd certainly sprouted up into a handsome guy. His bright silver strands of hair seemed to shine white sometimes in the light. Often times she'd wondered if he had a bit of demon in him with the unnatural hair and eye colors. Yuuki was something else entirely. Kagome never could feel Yuuki's aura, it was obscure to her like it was being hidden away. It made being Yuuki's friend so much easier though because around Yuuki she felt normal.

"Missed you too loud mouth," he murmured. Zero let go of her and realized they were being stared at. He also needed to get to his job. Kagome wasn't oblivious and knew they were causing a scene, but she relished seeing people she knew in her life. People who had a strange life like her own. She could connect with them unlike how she could ever connect with any other teenagers her age because they would believe her tales as she would believe theirs. She felt the prickle on the back of her neck and knew why immediately. She'd known since she was a child visiting Headmaster Cross that vampires existed. It was from his side of the family that she could sense things so strongly.

When the fan girls had finally recovered from their shock they turned their attention back upon the vampires with renewed fervor. Kagome glanced at the people causing all of the noise with distaste. "How am I supposed to get any peace and quiet here with them squawking?" Kagome asked Yuuki and Zero who were relieved someone felt the same way they did. Just as Zero was about to head over towards the group Kagome grabbed his arm and shook her head. Her back straightened, her plump chest accentuated by this move, and she merely said, "Allow me." Yuuki was surprised if not thrilled that someone was going to try their hand at disciplining this group other than Zero and herself. Her mind flashed back to Kagome and her on the playground once more when bullies came to them. Normally Yuuki didn't care for violence, but she was ready to see her childhood friend once more strike fear into the hearts of many... that and it would be something to laugh at. Kagome walked with determination along the cobblestones. Her eyes were set on their goal. If there was something Kagome knew how to do best it was to command the attention of the noisiest and most ungrateful person on earth, and he was a half demon, so she knew if she could handle Inuyasha in the past than she could handle this measly crowd of about fifty girls. They had nothing on Naraku.

Kagome wormed her way through the milling crowd that took a vague interest in her. Some of them wondered if she was a student from another school who'd heard rumors of the beauty of the night class and also wanted to see them. The priestess glanced around, worming he way through the crowd. "SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted out as loud as she could and everyone went silent as Kagome marched herself up to the front. "Stand in a line. Now." Reluctantly all of the fans from the day class went about getting in order as if Kagome had been Zero herself. There was just something commanding about her that stated not to cross her. She had the commanding voice of a leader in the military.

Aidou having seen what appeared to be a new student decided she would make a great addition to his collection of fans. He turned towards her and did his signature, "Bang!" She was mere inches away from his finger that was pointed right at her face. The girl didn't faint; she didn't even squeal or blush at Aidou's action. It perplexed him to no end. Instead Kagome rolled her eyes, her hands reached up and pushed his finger away, the other fans were gasping at someone actually having the audacity to touch Aidou.

"Seriously? Keep your finger out of people's faces. You could poke someone's eye out," she complained, arms crossing over her abundant chest. Kain had to cover his laugh with a cough at the shocked expression on his cousin's face.

Aidou looked at Kagome as if he'd swallowed a frog in his throat before he began waving his arms around. "Do you not know who I am? I'm Aidou!" His mouth flapped in utter horror at this woman. There were fan clubs devoted to him and she was treating him as if he were an ordinary person!

"And I'm Kagome," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She actually reached out and shook his balled up fist, in an awkward and stiff handshake, before letting go in a fluid move and walking right past him as if he were a normal human. Kagome's eyes lit up at another familiar face that she'd never thought she'd see in the future. Kagome walked over to Kaname and gave a little bow, one that Sesshomaru would've been proud of had he seen it. Kaname's brow arched at finding Kagome hereof all places, but her attire the last time he'd seen her had been exactly the same... though when he'd met her the attire had seemed so entirely scandalous at the time. He'd never known though that it would actually be proper attire in the future. Kaname gave her a quick glance surmising that this little friend of his had always belonged to this time period. It was nice to finally place a time to Kagome, she'd always been nothing but a curiosity to him. Besides, her being from this time would explain for the many odd things she'd said to him the first time he'd met her.

When they'd last parted they'd been on friendly terms, they'd made such a quick and strong friendship that it wasn't odd entirely at how Kagome said to him casually, "It's a pleasure to see you again Kaname." Her bright blue eyes shined up at him. "I didn't think I'd run into you again, but here we are. Do you still remember me?" She asked it hesitantly, her real meaning shining clear through her words. She wanted to know if he would still be her friend in the future, though nothing at all had happened to severe the bonds of their friendship in the past. In fact, he'd joined in on their fighting against Naraku and considered her one of his closest friends for she knew him from battle. If you could share blood on a battlefield your friendship was pretty much cemented and there was no way you'd forget one who'd fought alongside you… or saved your life for that matter.

Kaname did something that made Ruka freeze where she stood. She wasn't the only vampire in the group to watch with a bit of interested shock. Kaname, pureblood vampire prince, reached out and patted that human on the head like a person would pat the head of a kitten. "But of course. I could never forget you Kagome," he said quietly in that even voice of his. Kagome had known him hundreds of years ago when he was a bit quieter, she could feel that his aura was stressed from something… but he actually seemed happier than he had been those many years ago. He didn't seem alone anymore. She smiled knowing where that feeling probably came from, deciding that she would figure out who the lucky girl was on her own. "I hope we can speak again later Kagome." Kagome nodded her head at that and waved bye to Kaname as she walked back over towards the speechless Zero and an admiring Yuuki who wanted nothing more than to have the guts like Kagome to speak to Kaname like that.

Kagome spun around and pointed at Aidou with an amused face, calling out, "Bang!" The golden haired vampire glared at her finger with indifference, noting that a few boys in the day class crowd were actually snickering at her display and making comments on how cute they thought she was. It was like a slap to him to know she was unaffected by him and was mocking him with that charming little pose his fans adored. Aidou spun on his heel and walked away, following the rest of the night class, trying desperately not to admit to himself that he thought she was cute as well since obviously she didn't have any good taste in men. She was friends with Zero and had been unaffected by his charms so that should scream out how badly her taste was.

* * *

"How do you know Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki asked as she walked alongside Kagome towards Kaien Cross's house on campus. No doubt he wanted to see Kagome. Zero was carrying Kagome's bags over his shoulder as easily as he could carry one book. He was silent though after seeing her exchange with Kaname of all people. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I met him a long time ago. He's a good friend." She would explain to Yuuki later everything, but catching sight of the eyes Yuuki cast to the ground Kagome spoke up to add, "Just a friend. I have no interest whatsoever in vampires." Yuuki blushed at the outright hint that Kagome already knew she had a crush on the vampire. Though Zero should've been happier at the thought of Kagome refusing Kaname he found himself a little dissatisfied that she didn't like vampires. Kagome swayed back and forth to bump shoulders with both of the guardians of the school. "When did you become a vampire Zero?" She kept on walking not noticing how Yuuki and Zero stopped in their tracks to pointedly stare at her. Kagome gave them a look of disbelief. "Did you forget what I am?"

The duo looked at each other before they both exchanged a sly smile when they remembered Kagome's certain abilities, Zero and Yuki's thoughts were mirroring each others at that moment and Kagome wondered what she'd just gotten herself into. She took a step back like a doe scenting the wolves nearby as Yuuki trailed after Kagome with saucer wide puppy dog eyes. "You know, you should be a guardian," sang the brunette. Kagome could see what Yuuki was concocting a mile away.

Her answer was as blunt as the pointed look she gave them. "No."

Yuuki tugged on Kagome's arm and said in a whiney voice that could only be loved by family members, "Oh pleeeeeeeeeeease Kagome-chan! Just think it over." Yuuki was playing the cousin card so well to get what she wanted. Three school guardians would definitely be a huge help and they could switch out between the three of them so they could all get rest. "How about we cook together tonight like old times and catch up?" Yuuki knew for a fact that Kagome was always in the best mood cooking so she'd thrown that in there to get her warmed up. Zero could feel his stomach grumbling at the thought of Kagome's cooking. Many a time he and his brother had smelt her cooking from where they were playing with Sota while Yaguri received blessings on his weapons. And he wouldn't mind in the least if she helped them out with the night patrols. She'd already pissed off most of the night class and he knew if she was dangerous to demons than she was just as dangerous to vampires.

Kagome reached out and linked fingers with Yuuki much like they had as children. As a child Kagome had been the only one that Yuuki had been able to play with, being brought by every once in a while. Their childhood memories were enough to make them have developed a strong bond.

* * *

Kaname kept to himself how he knew that girl. He didn't give anyone an explanation, then again, everyone in the night class tittered wanting to know but no one had voiced out their questioning thoughts. Half of them were taking bets that she was a blood donor to Kaname in case he couldn't take the tablets.

Due to Kagome's friendly situation with Kaname she didn't gain fans though in some of the night class members. Ruka was one of those people with whom she'd brought about any loss of favor she could've gained. Then again, there was probably close to nil favor Kagome could've racked up with Ruka considering she didn't take it to make friends with the humans. "She's vile and despicable," exclaimed Ruka watching as Aidou was hastily scribbling a portrait of Kagome in his anger. Ruka lifted up the drawing and drawled out, "What's this? A crush."

Aidou waved his arms about and jerked away the drawing from Ruka. To be honest he had doodled her out of anger,but the drawing had turned out if anything beautiful. He just couldn't get her bright blue eyes out of his head. They were a shade lighter than his own. And those plump lips or that aura that seemed to hover about her. He knew he wanted her. As insufferable as he thought she was with that first impression he knew that he didn't want to be denied her presence and would probably try it his all to get under his skin. Aidou was unsure just how he wanted her though. As a snack? A friend?... More? "I do not," Aidou huffed looking away lest he be found out for his obvious attraction.

Ruka blew out a stream of air. "I can't believe that girl..." And then as an afterthought she turned to look at Kaname curiously. Her little hip jutted out attractively as one booted heel stuck out with a hand on her hip. Ruka was worried what this girl might be to him. Oh Ruka knew to worry over what Yuuki might be to Kaname, but where Yuuki was meek and just a small threat this other girl looked confident and radiated sureness. Nothing was more challenging in rivalry for affections than a contender who knew her worth and walked with an air that was hard to diminish. "How do you know her Kaname-sama?" And Ruka was the one to timidly ask her vampire prince. She admired him, she cared for him, and even loved him though she didn't know him as well as she would've liked. She prayed for this girl to just be an acquaintance with little standing to Kaname. If this girl knew Kaname a shorter time than Ruka than all would be well.

Kaname tilted his head and thought over his words carefully, wondering if they'd hold any implication to his plans. Wit Kagome in his line of sight now he had decided to add her to the chessboard as a piece that could very well prove a large asset in protecting the piece he was wanting to keep safe. When Kaname realized they would actually better his plans to admit the truth he addressed the rest of the night class, not even looking up from his book, and said flippantly as if he were discussing the weather, "Oh, I met her… five hundred years ago, when she was human." And Kaname continued reading while letting what he'd just said hang in the air shocking the rest of the class. Ruka knew instantly that she couldn't be friends with Kagome no matter what for she knew she would always be jealous and wonder just what sort of friendship the two had.

"H-how? I don't understand," admitted Ruka. She'd scented that girl and she smelled positively human. She reeked normalcy. "How can that vile-"

"I wouldn't use such words around Kagome…" Kaname's voice trailed off as he remembered the half demon calling Kagome a 'wench' on several occasions which had always sent him plummeting to the earth. He licked his finger and turned the page that he'd been reading. "She's as powerful as_** I**_ am. Her temper is her only fault. Trust me, I've seen it," warned the elder vampire, glancing briefly from his book to Ruka with honest eyes, and then spoke no more on this girl even when the others began questioning what she was. They'd always heard tales of other beings than vampires, but they had never had reason to believe those tales until now. And so Kagome became their mystery for Kaname wouldn't let up any more information. And to those who rivaled for Kaname's attentions Kagome became a rival and something to be feared, for if Kaname said that she was as powerful as he it meant certain doom should she be trifled with. It also made them question how Kaname had met her and how close were they? The whole vampire class were confused now as to how to treat her, they couldn't treat her like they did those fan girl screaming humans for she wasn't one according to Kaname, she was powerful, but she wasn't a vampire. Aidou was going to treat her the same no matter what, he was still a little put out by how she'd acted towards him… or how she didn't act towards him.

* * *

She should've known what was to be expected. She should've run for cover and hidden underneath the kitchen table armed witha butcher knife for protection... but she couldn't help it for she knew she'd missed him too. Yuuki had completely bypassed her adopted father to dart for the bathroom and Zero had left to deposit Kagome's stuff in the guest bedroom that would be her own until she was sorted into a dorm room.

Kaien Cross was squeezing the life out of her, but Kagome was equally returning the hug. "I'm so glad you're back," he murmured against her black tresses. Kagome nodded and murmured how happy she was to be around him. Kaien pulled away to hold her at arms length. He gave her a sad look, one that reflected that he knew what she was going through. "I'm sorry that you're going to miss them." Kagome's eyes briefly teared up as she threw herself into his arms and burrowed her head in his neck smelling fried fish and cleaning products. She could barely contain the little laugh that escaped from her lips knowing that Kaien smelled everything like her mom. It came so easy talking to Kaien, he'd always been there in her life like the father figure she'd never had. Her father's grandfather had remained around the shrine watching after her, her mother, and Sota, but there had always been that empty space where her father should've been. Luckily, Kaien had filled in that gap, though the young looking adult was a far cry from her real father. "Are you over him?"

She feebly nodded her head against his shoulder. "I am. I didn't want to leave them though," she admitted as he pat her back knowing how hard it had been for her to leave the past. He had a hard enough time living in the present as time slipped past him so quickly. That was something that Kagome had inherited from him, they'd each had a power dealing with time that had changed their lives. Kaien couldn't age and he seemed immortal. Kagome had been in the past for a total of three years and couldn't age while time traveling for time in the past didn't affect her, a time shield erected itself around her preventing her from changing in the past, however now that Kagome was back in her time she wondered if she would resume growing up now. There was no telling with Kaien's genetics running through her, heck her mom looked in her early thirties if not late twenties and Kagome knew for a fact that her mother was fifty-three. For all Kagome knew the time traveling and her inability to be frozen in the past could be from his genetics and not because she'd carried the jewel. Kagome didn't doubt that theory one bit.

Kagome pulled away from Kaien and beamed up at him in that easy manner she'd developed from spending time with him and Yuuki. "I'm ready to start a new life grandfather."

* * *

**A/N: Coming up next! what're Kaname's memories of Kagome? What do Yuuki and Kagome do for bonding time? And whose stalking the two girls? Tune in next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Past Reflections

**A/N regarding spoilers: Almost every chap will have a spoiler due to my reading the manga long before watching the anime. -sweatdrops- So if you don't want spoilers I'm sorry. Some things that you may be confused about due to the anime having yet created a 3rd season; I apologize if a spoiler bomb has been dropped. I know Seiren isn't that old in the manga, but there isn't that much information on her so I play with her age. Lol As always thank you so much for your input, I love hearing what you have to say. Still trying to determine between Zero or Aidou. Though someone did suggest a threesome…**

**Zero: -glares at Aiduo- Hell no.**

**Kagome: -nosebleed-**

**Aidou: -watching Kagome's nose with bloodlust-**

* * *

Kagome had little to no money. She wasn't as rich as her grandfather, but she did know how to have fun especially after spending so long in the past where there were no such things as video games nor malls. Being dirt poor Kagome hatched an ingenious plan on this fine Saturday. She hadn't gotten to go to any classes since she arrived on Friday evening, but soon she'd be starting up the week. The early riser padded over towards the door next to her guest room, wearing a black sweater and a green skirt. "Yuuki," she called out and rapping on the door with her knuckles.

"Mmh?" Kagome heard from inside. Of course Yuuki loved sleeping in on weekends, Kagome was trying her hardest to get used to sleeping in. She was so used to waking up at the crack of dawn and hunting for shards.

"You better get dressed Yuuki! Kaname wants you," Kagome lied knowing that would get Yuuki hopping out of the bed. True enough she could hear Yuuki jump out of bed and her feet pad around as she scrambled for suitable clothes that were reserved and cute at the same time. Really that girl was as easy to read as a comic book.

Kagome snickered and walked over towards Zero's room. She opened it just a crack to peek in on the bundled form sleeping on the bed, covers wrapped over him like a cocoon with just his silver white hair peeking out from underneath. Kagome tiptoed her quietest towards him, hands raised up ready to jump on the bed and scare the bajeezus out of him. Just as she was about to pounce like a lion upon a gazelle he growled out, "Do it and you're dead meat." Kagome took a moment to think over that, she knew Zero would follow through on his threat… was aggravating him so early on a Saturday morning really worth incurring his wrath?

You betcha.

Kagome lifted off from the polished floor and jumped onto the bed landing square on his back. "Wake up! It's a beautiful Saturday morning!" She was practically singing like a robin.

She tugged on the blankets and he tugged right back. It was too frigging early in the morning to be doing this. He'd forgotten how much energy she had and it was discomforting to say the least because he knew she could be bubbly for hours. A lot like Yuuki. "Exactly! I need to sleep!"

"Well that's great," Kagome rolled over off of Zero and lay on the pillow right next to him. The warmth emitted from her body dispelling the cold side of his bed. Zero was glaring at her through the curtain of silver hair. His room had no light in it except the light coming through from the hallway for his curtains blocked out most of the sun. "Yuuki and I are going out for a girl's day so I just wanted you to know that you can relax today." She stretched out, throwing her arms above her head so they bumped into the headboard. Zero couldn't help his eyes trailing over her, but quickly meeting her face after she yawned. Sure he had mixed feelings about Yuuki, he was attracted to her, but sometimes he did see her like a little sister. Didn't mean he hadn't scoped out a few girls, though most of them were hardly worth looking at with brains the size of a peanut squealing over that night class. Kagome was someone he used to fight with all the time as a child when playing tag. She would smack him so hard and shout out that he was it and he'd trap her in a tree making sure she got stuck by inching backwards into a notch in a tree. She would team up with Ichiru and tell him to jump on Zero whenever he was close to getting her. A lot of his childhood bruises had been from her because they'd fought rolling on the ground like dogs over the most trivial of matters when Yaguri would visit her family shrine. Yaguri would have to pull Zero while her mother and Ichiru would have to pull her away. Nothing had changed except for puberty, which made situations extremely awkward now with Kagome a blossomed into a full blown hottie.

Zero pulled the covers closer to him trying to hide the fact that he was only wearing boxers, though he knew that wouldn't matter to Kagome because sometimes she'd stayed the night at his house and she'd practically seen him in everything… _**Stupid tomboy.**_ "So?"

Kagome tugged the covers down to glimpse his bare chest and his face flushed as he pulled the covers right back up, turning over on his side with a huff with his back to her. Kagome's eyes widened. Was her Zero actually bashful? "So, with us away you and Yaguri can play," Kagome said rolling her eyes as if it were obvious. She butted heads with him and he pushed his forehead right back, his hands keeping the blankets tight around him as they pushed back and forth until finally Kagome suddenly moved to sit up making Zero clash onto the pillow she'd been lying on. "I know you probably haven't spent a day with your father figure… I'm sure he'd like it." Zero rolled back over to narrow his eyes at her. Something was up. When Kagome was giving him the puppy eyes and acting all innocent that meant something was always afoot. Just why did she want him gone?

"What're you planning?" He asked accusingly.

"I don't know what you mean," Kagome said with false naivety, two of her fingers dancing their way over his cloth covered shoulder to flick at one of his long strands of hair. She got up from his bed and rested a hand on the arch of her back to get some kinks out. It was so nice to sleep on a bed and not the hard earth. Zero's eyes traveled catching sight of her mid-drift and he burrowed even deeper in his covers to block out the tempting sight. He had to begrudgingly admit to himself that he was attracted to her. She leaned down and gave a brief kiss to his forehead that made his eyes shoot open. "See you later Zero," she chirped as she left his room and shut the door leaving him in darkness. His hand slid up to touch the wet spot on his forehead and he griped over how his pillow now smelled like flowers... though he didn't move from that side of the bed.

* * *

Kaname was lying in bed; he'd just gotten his homework done and was ready to sleep, shutting his curtains as closed as he could. He hated waking so early. His mind flickered back to his long lost friend he'd never expected to see again and he instantly recalled how they first met.

_There they were. Easy prey swimming around in the hot spring. If he was quiet enough all he'd have to do is creep up closer without even disturbing her or her companion and take a nip of their blood. Distract just one of them to lead away down the stream from her friend. She'd be so shocked she wouldn't know what hit her and then he'd just have to erase her memories. He was too sweet a monster when it came to drinking blood. He traveled by himself, liking it that way. He did sense something though, a strong demonic presence nearby though not too close. He pushed through the leaves as quietly as a mute mouse. Almost as if she sensed him she tilted her head. It didn't make sense though for her to sense him; he was more than sure that she was the weaker of the two women. She immediately looked aggravated. "Inuyasha sit boy!" And just a ways away he could hear with his sharp hearing the plummeting of something large into the earth._

_Suddenly that demonic presence was running towards them Things were no longer making sense as the girl jumped up from the hotspring and grabbed a bow and arrow upon realizing it wasn't the half demon she knew. She wasn't shy anymore and didn't grab the towel to keep herself from anyone's eyes. Doing such actions could put one in danger. The girl beside her did likewise and grabbed a giant boomerang. He came out of the bushes pointedly staring at them; the stronger looking of the two dropped her boomerang upon seeing him and just became ticked at a man peeking on them. The weaker one though, she kept her bow and arrow up. "Sango he's a demon," she said her skin glowing pink underneath. Now it made sense. She was a priestess. Before he could bolt or do anything a half demon came into view with a toddler fox demon piggybacking on a human man. And a cat that displayed demonic traits sat on the man's shoulder._

"_Yo! Get your ass away from them," snarled the half demon. At once Kaname was curious._

_Sango threw her boomerang at Miroku whose eyes wouldn't leave her chest. "Pervert," she grumbled._

_Kagome's blue eyes met his amber brown ones. "Don't hurt him Inuyasha. I don't think he means us harm…"_

"_I'm just hungry," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders deciding that maybe getting some actual food in him might stymie off some of the blood lust. She nodded her head and eased over towards her towel sliding it around her before tossing Sango one. Her eyes flickered over to Inuyasha who'd been watching her with odd fascination and she shouted out with a huge flustered face, "SIT BOY!"_

At that moment Ichijou came in the room, dressed in his pajamas, with a clipboard in his hand for Kaname to sign for something. Kaname shook his thoughts away as he reached out to sign for a new shipment of tablets. Everything had to go through him. "You look like youw ere thinking hard," murmured Ichijou as Kaname slid the pen back onto the clipboard.

"Just thinking about my old friend," he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked over to his bed ready to retire.

Ichijou's eyes looked a little sorrowful, which was very odd concerning his disposition. "She seems happy Kaname-sempai," he murmured. Ichijou had been informed of Kagome and Kaname's friendship. Only he and Seiren knew, but Seiren had been there for half of the memories that were shifting around in Kaname's head.

He nodded his head as Ichijou shut the door behind him and left Kaname to his peace and quiet. "It _seems_ so," whispered the pureblood prince not quite liking that one word that left so much unanswered. His thoughts trailed back to more memories not knowing that at that moment, as she fixed Yuuki's hair in the bathroom, Kagome was thinking about the past as well.

_Kagome sat at the fire dressed in the oddest attire Kaname had ever seen. It showed so much leg and the other companions didn't bat an eyelash at her peculiar dress. She poured the contents of the pot, the contents having come from a strange package, into a bowl for everyone heaping a bit more in his than the others. Her kindness flattered him, he wasn't used to priestesses being kind to his people much less demons. "So what are you Kaname?" Kagome asked as she ate at her rah-men. He tentatively sniffed at the ramen before bravely trying it and he found that he enjoyed it, but he took his time eating eat unlike the sloppy half demon who was basically inhaling his meal._

_Kaname tilted his head thinking whether or not to answer her. He reminded her a bit of Sesshomaru, incredibly quiet, but when he spoke it was with purpose. "A vampyre."_

_Her eyes suddenly lit up with a weird light of knowledge. "Oh! Wow! I didn't think you guys existed," she stated. She was right to think so, where demons of this age walked around out in the open vampires still kept to themselves and made sure no one knew of their kind. They were a race of their own and didn't need to be involved in the petty wars of humans and demons._

"_Vampyre?" Sango questioned. She was a demon slayer and yet she didn't know about this race._

"_You don't like the sun," chirped Kagome shocking Kaname. It was true they could walk in the sun, but it weakened them._

_He cast a critical eye at the human. _"_How much do you know about my kind?" Kaname inquired as he nibbled at his noodles. They were satisfying his hunger for food, but they weren't exactly the nutrients that he needed as a vampire._

"_Well, what I know might not be true. It's just things I've heard from… where I live." Her eyes widened a bit as she realized what he'd probably meant when he'd told them that he was hungry. "You need blood to survive." The others froze in their movements of eating, all eyes on Kaname. Rather than tell a lie he simply said, "It's true."_

"_Do you necessarily need to kill when you drink?" He shook his head. Kagome's brows bent a bit as she thought over this. She bit her lip as she contemplated this. She knew there weren't always black and white, sometimes there were gray areas. Inuyasha was proof enough for she knew a lot of full demons ate human beings entirely since she'd been the main target of their hunger quite a couple of times. What was a bit of blood to being devoured? She didn't want to be rude and force him to starve, but she didn't like the idea of giving blood. Then again, she was the perfect option for a vampire. She was a priestess. Her body rejuvenated quickly, not as quick as a demon's but still pretty quick. She locked eyes with this guy and felt that he was much like Sesshomaru. A loner who upheld honor, but could be a monster if desired. "Well… if you promise not to kill me…" Kaname's eyes widened at the open offer. He was in no way going to refuse it, but he'd never had a human of all things offer without fearing him or wanting something in return._

"_Oh hell no Kagome!"_

"_Inuyasha, I want you to stay and watch if anything goes wrong."_

"_Kagome-"_

"_Inuyasha… I trust him." She didn't know why she was trusting him like this, just something about him. Her eyes questioned him for assurance._

_"I promise no harm," he vowed placing his hand on over his chest._

* * *

Kagome was towing ahead in the lead with her hand gripping onto Yuuki's delicate wrist. Everything about that girl was delicate, half the time Kagome thought Yuuki was meant to be a princess with how breakable she appeared. "What're we doing heading towards the night dorms? Are you sure Kaname-sempai wants to speak with us. Most of the vampires should be sleeping and it would be rude-"

"Oh Yuuki I'm dirt poor," exclaimed Kagome as she came to the door and straightened out her skirt. She was proud of Yuuki for wearing a cute skirt and a blouse with a headband in her mousy brown hair. She looked adorable and innocent. _**Perfect vampire bait to ensnare a lonely vampire,**_ thought Kagome smugly. She was ready to hatch operation 'See if Kaname Has the Hots for My Cousin.' "Kaname doesn't really want us, but I'm sure he wants to see you." She shrugged her shoulders. "And I'm curious."

Against Yuuki's protesting, mostly by hauling her inside, Kagome forced Yuuki into the moon dorm with an impish chuckle. It was silent and empty, quiet enough for the dead. Yuuki glanced around and nervously crept back towards the door, "Well, it looks like they're not awake."

Kagome caught her by the arm and dragged her towards the couch. As soon as they were seated on the plump cushions Kagome's smile increased tenfold. The priestess saw this as a way to see how she could help bring Yuuki and Kaname together. She crossed her ankles and leaned back against the couch as if she were about to see a most interesting show. "They'll be out in a second," Kagome stated assuredly. It was time to bring the fish a swimming. She flared out her priestess energy a bit, and just as expected, the troops ran out as if preparing for battle. They scattered out into the halls in their pajamas with their powers ready to be unleashed from the huge amount of energy they felt, which had only been a small bit for Kagome. She was still trying to reign in her powers, there weren't that many skilled priestesses in this time as there were in the past. However, upon entering the stairwell the vampires found only Yuuki and Kagome reclining quite comfortably on the couch. Yuuki blinked for a moment until she figured out what Kagome did. She smacked her so-called cousin in the back of the head and Kagome giggled as Yuuki pouted in her seat.

Aidou glared about ready to defend Kaname if he had to, ice already coating his hand. Surely the two girls were unaware of the impending danger in the room and couldn't sense the power that was most definitely planning on attacking their mighty pureblood Kaname. Kain stood protectively in front of Ruka, Shiki had his blood whip already out of his finger and Rima was standing there in pigtailed glory glancing around for any signs of peril. Ichijou had his blade ready, but he didn't look in the least bit intimidating with his cheery disposition. The pureblood prince was just shuffling out of his room, not in the least bit phased by the amount of energy they felt. He knew that energy anywhere. Kaname leaned against the banister of the stairwell and looked down accusingly at Kagome. "Did you need to do that Kagome?"

"It got you out here without me needing to get up," she said with a yawn. Her face perked up and she pointed at Yuuki sitting beside her, "And look! Yuuki's here to ask you something?" She pasted a smile on her face as she lied. Yuuki blushed a bright red crimson and sank into the couch wondering what Kagome was planning.

"You," exclaimed Aidou waving a pointed finger at Kagome. "That was you!"

"Pretty impressive," commented Rima blinking wide eyes.

Ruka stood even straighter and huffed crossing her arms over her chest quite peeved. "Kaname-sama has no time for such foolish…"

Ruka's voice trailed off as Kaname made his way down the stairs towards the two girls, his eyes only for Yuuki. Aidou was still irked, his hands were waving in fists in the air at how she'd forced a pureblood vampire to come out of his room and attend to her needs. It should've been quite the reversal, or better yet she shouldn't have any interaction with their great Kaname for none were worthy of him. "How dare you make Kaname come down here!"

Kagome was already up on the defense, patting Kaname's shoulder to signal that she had this as she made her way up the stairs. Aidou's eye twitched at how easily she'd come to touch Kaname. "Aidou-chan-"

"Who are you calling _chan_?" And he was mildly curious how she knew his name. It meant she'd been talking about him to some extent. Then again, he'd been talking about her as well.

"Aidou," she said deciding to be less formal and treat him like she treated anyone she knew. She placed her hands on her hips.

Seeing the signal that hell was about to break loose, as any woman knows when they see another woman's hands on their hips, and too tired to deal with it, Rima yawned, "I'm going back to bed." Rima pulled out a piece of pocky and offered it to Shiki. He leaned over and bit it, nodding his head in agreement as they shuffled away. Ruka gazed down through hurtful eyes at Kaname as he sat down beside Yuuki, she was pulled away by Kain though. They shared a brief glance and she was surprised to find that his eyes were as distraught as her own. Ruka was too focused on her own feelings though to notice that Kain was also struggling with caring for one who cared for another, but she leaned on him as they walked away with her thoughts lost in her own world with Kain's hand around her shoulder guiding her back. Ichijou leaned against the wall ready to watch this one. Seiren made herself appear gone, but really she was lurking off somewhere in the shadows as Kaname's bodyguard.

"Do you know what Kaname is thinking every second of every day?" She piped. Ichijou didn't sheath his sword wondering if he'd need to use it to protect Aidou. He really didn't think the golden haired vampire could take this woman on. She reeked of confidence.

Aidou's brows bent. He'd never been faced with a woman who argued with him like this aside from relatives like Ruka. "No, but-"

"Did he ask you to follow him around?" Kagome rolled her eyes waiting for Aidou to realize he wasn't the manager of Kaname's life and affairs. If they were friends and Kaname wanted Aidou to tell them he didn't want to see Yuuki than surely he wouldn't have trailed towards her.

"Not exactly-"

"Then butt out," she said moving to cross her arms over her chest bringing to sight that she was wearing a very tight sweater.

She marched away, not knowing where she was going, but knowing she wanted to leave Kaname and Yuuki some time alone together. Rather than have peace accompany her walk she was being followed by Aidou. Ichijou had chuckled his way back towards his room as soon as he'd seen Aidou follow after Kagome, his sword sheathed. "Just who do you think you are? How do you know Kaname?" His voice was a harsh whisper not wanting to wake up the other students.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and glared at him however Aidou wasn't deterred from this, he kept on prancing after her until they reached the end of the hall where another stairwell was. And she'd thought that female blond vampire had looked jealous, this guy practically radiated unease. _**Does he have a crush on Kaname or something?**_ The light bulb went off as she turned back around; they were at the top of the stairwell that led to the laundry room. They could faintly hear the thumping sounds of the machines down below. "You have a crush on Kaname!"

"Do not," rebuffed Aidou as his cheeks flushed.

She poked him in the chest indignantly. "Do too!"

He slammed both of his hands on either side of her trapping her in front of him. Rather than answer this subject and go about like a child he skipped straight to one of the largest questions in the forefront of his mind about this woman. Through hooded blue eyes he stared her down. "What are you?"

And Kagome actually answered one of his questions as she held up a hand in between them, not liking the close proximity but very much used to it after having so many demons and humans alike always getting in her space. She let out a small flow of energy, letting pink energy dance across her fingers like a misty cloud. Her secret was bound to get out anyway, so why not show one of the vampires and see how they reacted to it? "I'm a priestess."

He scoffed at that. He was a genius, not a simpleton. "You're not an ordinary priestess. No priestess has that much power-"

"I'm the Shikon Priestess," she cut in.

So that's where she fit in. Aidou was a boy genius, he had delved into many a book to keep up with his smarts to impress his father. He'd read of the Shikon Priestess from the Feudal Era. She'd fought in the great war between demons, it was the time when the vampires had finally arisen out of the shadows to be present in the world and Kaname had helped lead them to such an action. That whole moment had been the discovery of their race. Though they were keeping it secret now, after the humans had turned on them and the demons in the past, it had still been a huge stepping stone for demons hadn't even known of their existence. _**That's how she knows Kaname,**_ thought Aidou in astonishment._** This little human was in the greatest war of our history five hundred years ago!**_ His brow wrinkled though in confusion. Priestesses, even powerful ones, shouldn't live so long. "How are you five hundred years old?"

Kagome full out began laughing, a sweet tinkling noise as she leaned her head back against the wall. Aidou frowned wondering if she was laughing at him. "You think I'm… ha!" After a few more giggles she patted his cheek not knowing why she was answering him and not telling him to shove it up where the sun didn't shine and mind his own business. "I traveled through time." At the blank look on his 'superior' face she couldn't refrain from a chuckle. "So what can you do?" She asked, eyes finally taking in his features with how close they were. Did this guy have no sense of personal space?

"What do you me-"

"You're a noble vampire," she said with a nod of her head.

It was odd how things didn't click so quickly for the genius vampire. He blamed it on her priestess powers affecting him in such close vicinity... though he had no idea if that was true or not. "Oh! You mean what's my power." She nodded. She hadn't pinned him for the brightest vampire, but he certainly was proving himself to her to be a bit on the dim side. She would've guessed that he was bad around girls, but that couldn't be the case after that little display the other day with the rabid fan girls.

Aidou cheered up a bit now that the topic was on him, though he raised a brow as haughtily as he could with a charming boyish smile on his face. He leaned in a bit so his forehead was tilted and an inch from her own. His breath was but a promised whisper; after all he had a reputation to maintain. "Why should I answer you little priestess?"

Kagome was used to guys outrageously claiming she was their woman, demeaning her with yells and taunts, groping her buns, and chasing after her with medical supplies. The only time she could recall someone trying to charm her like this was the first time she'd met Miroku. Her face was pink, there was no hiding a rush of the blood from a vampire. She looked up at him defiantly through sooty eyelashes. "Because promiscuous vampire-" His brows raised to his hairline at that insult. "It's only fitting since I answered you. As Kaname's friend I didn't have to," she said with a teasing tone to remind him that she was a close acquaintance of their head vampire.

He also wondered a bit on the scared side if Kaname would punish him for cornering her and making her answer him. He didn't exactly want to thank about that. Aidou was still embarrassed about that water pail fiasco when he had made the mistake of biting Yuuki. "I'm not promiscuous," he muttered.

Kagome gave a sarcastic huff at that. "Says the guy who pleases fan girls." He cut her a look that said 'You're pushing my buttons, actually you're beating on them.' However, she was right. With a sigh he unleashed a little bit of his powers.

It was suddenly colder around Kagome and she looked on either side of her to see his hands coated in frost as ice trailed down the wall behind her. "Oh! That's amazing," she exclaimed looking at the ice. He watched her face light up with intrigue as she reached over and touched the ice to make sure it was real. Then one of her warm hands rose up to trail on his own and feel the cool touch beneath it. Frost coated the tips of her fingers from trailing it along his skin. Aidou had to admit that it wasn't a bad feeling. The awe on her face gave his ego quite the boost. His eyes skimmed from her face to the creamy neck that was on full display where fresh blood was pumping beneath such smooth looking skin. Kagome had such a sweet smell about her, he wondered if she tasted as delicious. He'd never tasted a priestess before.

* * *

_He'd drunk his fill and had treated her as gently as he could. Never had someone offered their blood to him that was a human. But he figured she already know about him. He contemplated erasing her memories, but the others had mentioned something about her that had made him rethink that. Apparently she was incredibly foreign, which he'd guessed anyway, but he'd heard the little boy say she was from the future. If she was truly from there than making her an ally would be a good thing. He hadn't lived for so many centuries because he was lucky. He could possibly wheedle out information from her if he stuck around that would prove beneficial to his survival in the centuries ahead._

_He hadn't even been given the chance to lap at her neck for her wounds to heal when Kagome was immediately taken into Inuyasha's arms who tilted her neck glancing at the spot that was rapidly disappearing into her skin. It glowed a faint pink healing faster than what Kaname had expected, but then again she'd tasted so pure he knew she was powerful. He watched the duo with faint interest out of the corner of his eye, allowing them the belief of privacy. The half demon's claws grazed her neck gently and Kaname could hear her heartbeat pick up. So that was the relationship between the two. They were in love. He'd tasted it in her blood that she cared for the half demon, that she would do almost anything for him no matter how much he irritated her. Seeing them together though told him that this relationship wasn't entirely one sided._

_Kaname licked his ruby lips clean and thought over this new bit of information. He'd never considered taking a mate, bed partners after the thousands of years he'd lived, but never was a woman worthy to be wedded. Now that he saw couples who genuinely cared for each other, he was mildly interested in the thought of matrimony. In the vampire community people paired off for monetary purposes and power. It was always so. He'd rarely seen a vampire couple that was completely in love, there might be some feelings there, but there was never anything deeper. A few couples were the exceptions, but some of them rose to hate the other after so many centuries of living or one of the two would be killed and the mourning would take the life of the other. This rose the question, could there be a woman out there in the vampire world made for him? One that could love him whom he could love. One to trust on when most vampire's couldn't trust their spouses for fear they'd let things slip up. He had to believe it if a lowly half demon could have such with a human. He would have to look into this._

Kaname's thoughts filtered back from his memories to the one he'd found. The one woman that he'd found himself in love with. They'd sat there in a short silence, but his mind had flickered over the memory in a matter of seconds. Yuuki's nerves were focused solely in her legs as they swung back and forth on the seat next to Kaname. She rose skittish eyes up along his body only to find his shirt was unbuttoned up at the top revealing his nicely sculpted chest underneath. Her hands told her to reach out and touch what was pretty, but her mind tampered down those wants. Why was she having a harder time keeping herself restrained? A hue of pink adorned the canvas of her face and she ducked her head to hide the embarrassment. No doubt he'd noticed. Kaname never missed a detail. "Kaname-sama, I'm sorry for bothering you. I don't really have a question to ask-"

"I knew as much," he said casually slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. It felt so unbelievably nice leaning against him. They were truly alone with the exception of Seiren, but by now she knew when to give him privacy. Kagome's face was beat red as she caught the faint whiffs of him, he smelled of clean clothes and cinnamon. Underneath those two smells was the definite musky scent of raw male. It was as heady to her as a batch of chocolate brownies. "I've missed you Yuuki. It seems that Kagome is keeping you entertained." He knew it was small talk, but he wanted to ease her worries. He'd be lying though if he said he didn't have fun watching her. Yuuki was always entertaining to watch with her little reactions that were so easy to read. She was beautiful and sweet where vampire women were independent and more often than not cruel. Yuuki was an innocent that he was drawn too, and at the same time she could be a stubborn one.

Yuuki laughed under her breath for once and shook her head against Kaname's chest. "That's one way of putting it. Kagome's always been that way."

"Improper and bossy," stated Kaname making Yuuki squeak with laughter. She quickly covered her mouth. She wasn't used to talking to Kaname informally. She knew she wasn't meant for him, she was far below his station and she was human. She wasn't even sure that vampires could take on human lovers. Her cheeks brightened at the thought. Her heart was traitorous to her common sense.

Kaname tilted her chin upwards, gazing briefly at those plump lips he often thought about sampling. "Don't be shy around me Yuuki. What happened to my babbling brook?" When she'd been younger she'd prattled on and on beside him. He'd walk alongside her as she, a girl of twelve, spoke over this and that clutching onto his arm through the market place. Thinking back to those days Yuuki missed being younger and carefree. She'd known at that age she loved him as she did now, but at the time she'd thought she was too young to date. And now that she was of age she knew well her place was below him and she couldn't date him if she wished it.

"She grew up," Yuuki murmured quietly. She looked up into his rich brown eyes knowing that she'd be caught like them like she'd been ten years ago. They were so inviting and captivating. He always looked so sad, but this time he graced her with the faintest of smiles. She wished that one day she'd see him really smile again. He always seemed... lonely. Like an abandoned puppy waiting for someone to claim him.

Kaname ran a hand through her hair that slid down and went to cup her chin. He leaned forward so that his breath tickled her skin. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and there it was. A smile. She could see it through the dark mahogany colored shaggy hair that trailed around his face. How was she to know it was because he could hear her heart beating in anticipation when he'd neared her? Though she never admitted it aloud, her body betrayed her to him all the time and he relished every moment. Even if it was a quiet acknowledgement for him that she cared for him, it felt like she'd declared herself to him with every nervous gesture and faint blush. The licking of her lips made his hunger for her increase. He slowly glanced over her, taking his time to peruse her form in a manner that made Yuuki smack his arm. That was the Yuuki he remembered. He refrained himself from breaking out into a smile as he said in his deep voice, "I can see that, you've grown up beautifully." The insinuation made her face really flush as his thumb brushed over her cheek.

Oh, she wanted to speak to him as Kagome spoke to guys… They were alone. Why couldn't she let something lapse out now? Even though she feared letting her guard down just one time would make her want to keep it down, she allowed herself one moment to speak openly with him. Yuuki took a deep breath for courage before she reached up to touch his hand that held her face and laced her fingers over it. "Kaname-sama shouldn't say such things. I'm a human."

"You are Yuuki," he protested. It pained him not to be able to tell her so many things. Kaname knew that when he brought her over he'd have to tell her another lie to keep her even safer… but that was so far away from now. He was bittersweet over the day he'd have to sink his fangs into that supple skin and turn her. For one it would bring her to know that he was her intended and they could be together, possibly diminish that shy air about her a bit that he adored. It was his secret pleasure to watch the blood flood to her face over him. But he knew if he freed her there would be many complications, she would be sought after by the council as a pureblood princess. Others would want to take her from him. And it wasn't a safe world… not for his line of blood. He had to get rid of a few obstacles before he set her free.

Yuuki reached out to hesitantly touch Kaname's mouth where she knew the fangs were hidden. She was being so forward that she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. How had she been able to so openly touch him when she was younger? He was so perfect when he actually smiled. Kaname pretended that it was her lips that were ghosting over his own. "Kaname-sama is always my Kaname-sama… you're so sad." Her smile drooped at the flash of pain in his eyes. How was she to know it was because he longed for her? She pulled her hands away upon realizing how close they were. Yuuki abruptly stood up and bowed to Kaname. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Kaname watched as she ran up the stairs in search of Kagome, her little skirt flouncing up tauntingly as she ascended with creamy legs moving underneath. He didn't know whether to thank Kagome for this visit or punish her for bringing such a tempting morsel before him. Kaname reclined in the couch, his head leaning back on the edge of the top as he sighed. He was ready for this long game of chess to be over. He wanted to claim his queen.

_Kaname was staying on with them, deciding to help them with their plight for a bit. For a while he'd slept in the daytime and caught up with them at night, but one day as he'd decided to settle down for a short nap in the shade of a tree, Kagome approached him with an umbrella that they'd been selling in one of the villages they'd passed through. And from then on out he conserved his energy in the night and traveled in the day with an umbrella. Of course he'd drink a bit of blood every once in a while from Kagome, finding that it oddly enough strengthened him._

_On the eighth day of traveling with them he had his first taste of bloodshed and watching them fight as a huge bull demon, one that appeared like a Minotaur, charged at them with shards in his horns. Kagome could see what the others couldn't. He watched as she relied on Inuyasha to defeat the monster and protect her while she protected Shippo within the confines of a barrier. Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel to make the bull slip and fall while Sango deflected some giant bee demons that were flying in the sky with her giant boomerang. She tripped in the process and couldn't get up with her leg stuck in a hole in the ground. Kagome had thrown a barrier at her to keep her safe. She really was stretching her powers out and it was quite the trial._

_As Inuyasha sent a wave from his sword at the Minotaur he vanquished it and began to dig around for the jewels, completely unaware of a being coming out of the woods for him. Kaname raised his hand and flicked his wrist shattering the beast into a million pieces. Kagome dropped her barrier from around Sango and threw one barrier over Kaname as bees charged for Kaname upon noticing that he wasn't just a bystander. As soon as they bounced off Inuyasha sent another thrust of his sword scattering them away._

"_Those damn things are annoying," growled out Inuyasha._

"_My sentiments exactly," mumbled Miroku as he wrapped his beads around his hand. Kaname came over and offered a hand to Sango helping her up from where she'd tripped. Kagome held Shippo in her arms as she walked over towards Inuyasha and held his hand to purify the jewel. Their fingertips lingered and Kaname found himself longing more and more for someone to share that with. He knew whomever she was had to be out there. A part of him wanted to wander away from the group and search, but the other part stated that he had to be here._

_His mind wandered to his descendants, Haruka and Juri who were both unmarried. They reminded him much of Inuyasha and Kagome, always feuding and ignoring each other at social events, well Juri was always ignoring Haruka who was trying to win her over. They had an arranged marriage that had yet been set because Juri claimed she wasn't ready when really she was taking her time out of spite on Haruka. They were just a few thousand years old, many years shy of him, and yet he'd kept closest to them in his family than anything. He silently wondered what a child from those two would be like if it was a girl. Arranged marriages did provide some love as he thought over Juri and Haruka for though Juri openly denied her feelings towards him, Kaname knew she loved Haruka despite her protests._

_It was at that moment that Kaname decided if he couldn't find a bride of his own than he'd have to rely on others to help him with his search for a woman worthy of falling in love with._

Seiren appeared before Kaname silently questioning him with her eyes if he was ready to retire. He yawned and rose from the couch and began to head up the stairs.

* * *

"What're you two doing?" Aidou sprang away from Kagome and she would've inched away from him but the ice kept her stuck to the wall. Yuuki's eyes were wide and accusing. She automatically feared the worst that Aidou had cornered Kagome.

"Aidou," Kagome growled out accusingly as if he'd planned for that to happen. The pureblood couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up.

Yuuki looked so defensive over Kagome. "You better not have tried drinking her blood Aidou!"

Aidou wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned, "I don't know if I could drink her blood even if I wanted to." He didn't know of any vampires who'd tried a priestess- Oh, he knew some who tried the priestesses at shrines, but none who'd tried one with actual powers like her's. He wondered if her blood would be a poison killing him or would it be heavenly and pure as her profession. He imagined that if he could drink from her that it would be quite a heady taste in his mouth to be enjoyed."Besides, she obviously has bad taste in men so she probably tastes as bad."

Kagome wiggled against the ice that attached her back to the wall. She sent Aidou a seething look. "I swear if you don't free me I'll purify you into ashes." Aidou sighed at Kagome ruining his fun and reached out to touch the wall making the ice disappear. Kagome straightened up her clothes and primly stood straighter as she huffed off with Yuuki. Aidou leaned against the wall realizing that he now had a new target that he wanted to play with. Yuuki was loud and a blushing maiden, this woman was fiery and actually responded to his teasing. "I wonder what her blood type is," he murmured absentmindedly as he headed for his room.

* * *

Kaname watched through a parted curtain as Yuuki and Kagome headed away from the moon dorm. He smiled to himself watching Yuuki jump on Kagome's back with her little skirt riding up as quite the temptation. Yuuki was squealing as Kagome spun around to make her dizzy, laughingly as she settled back on her steady feet and proceeded to give Yuuki a piggyback. Kagome would keep his little princess safe, she always kept her friends safe. And she made friends quickly, giving them the benefit of the doubt upon meeting them. Then again, her instincts were rarely wrong. He could trust on her to rely on that for Yuuki's sake.

_Kaname was dressed in a suit of armor. He'd been missing from their pack for a few months, but as soon as he'd heard the demon Sesshomaru was aligning himself with them to end this war with the dreaded Naraku, Kaname felt himself obliged to pull away from his own work within his vampire world._

_Kaname would've rather met up with them under better circumstances, perhaps with Kagome teasing him over the fact that he was useless without his servants when it came to darning his clothes. If he'd come peacefully to see them than Miroku would no doubt have taken him into town to draw out more beauties, thus making Sango beat both of them with her boomerang, and Inuyasha would gripe about wasting time while Shippo would beg Kaname for a sweet that he carried around in his pocket just for the fox demon. Kirara would no doubt rub against his leg in welcome. Kaname missed the teasing laughter between him and his friends, but things had taken a turn for the worst and sadly war was what returned him to them._

_Naraku was a pest and Kaname knew that if the raging half demon wasn't stopped he would become a problem to the vampires as well. Kaname wielded his sword ready for the onslaught. He had the eastern bank of soldiers and Sesshomaru had the western. Kagome would cut through the middle with Inuyasha while they cleared out a path for them. Sango and Miroku would carry up the side flanks, planning on coming out of the forests with other humans from demon villages and powerful priests and priestesses. About a mile back from the war zone was a village that served as their encampment where tents had sprouted for medical treatments should someone become injured in the battle. Monks and priestesses kept a vigil over it using barriers to keep out those not on their side._

_Kaname shared a look with Kagome and she nodded back at him, a small sword of her own strapped to her leg. She no longer wore the clothes of her people, but adorned what looked to be a slayer outfit much like Sango's. Her eyes were hardened with bloodshed and war. She was just as ready for this to be over as the others were. Seiren shifted from her spot in between Kagome and Kaname. She'd been brought with Kaname, since she was appointed his body guard by the council who'd lectured him on not having someone to watch after him even though it was his life to live. This little thing was only a few hundred years old, but so far she'd proven herself more than adequate. She hadn't become quick friends with Kagome, but she was warming up to her. Then again, Seiren was still young and hadn't had much interaction with humans aside from food._

"_Ready," called out Kaname to his eastern side, it was a vampire army. When he'd made the call for them to help there had been quite a debate over it for to help fight would mean to reveal themselves to the world. He told his followers that it had been too long they'd hidden in the showers and they should embrace their lives and live among the humans as the demons did. That they had a stake in this world as much as the other races did and he wouldn't allow them to have all of the glory. The stirring speech had brought about many of his people. He raised his sword. They could already see the wave of demons heading for them. "ATTACK!"_

* * *

Kagome and Yuuki had been walking along the school grounds together, arm looped with arm, after Kagome had complained Yuuki was getting fatter which had earned her a friendly slap to the butt after Yuuki had slid off. The two girls were unaware that they were being stalked for they were caught up in a conversation regarding how Zero's hair came to be his own hair color. Kagome vowed he had some demon blood in him and Yuuki vowed he was born evil so it had seeped out whitening his hair. Lo and behold three vampire hunters, one happily retired, were following them.

Yaguri and Zero glared at Headmaster Cross for dragging them along after the two women. Their location was behind a group of trees. "You've yet to answer my question," Yaguri growled out as he lit up a cigarette. Zero and he had been training this morning until Kaien had told them that he needed them to help him with something of dire importance. That importance had led them trailing after these two teenage women wondering just what the hell Kaien needed them for. Zero leaned against a tree watching the two. He was happy that Yuuki had someone to talk to aside from Sayori, especially someone who knew about vampires. It was a friendship where there didn't have to be any secrets. He did wonder though how long it would be until Yuuki unleashed Sayori and Kagome upon each other and became a trio of gabbing friends. He feared that day. Two annoying girls was enough, but two annoying girls and Kagome was even scarier.

Kaien beamed at the sight of Kagome plucking off her shoes beside Yuuki and they dipped their feet into the pool of water. "Don't they look so cute? Like they really are family," he cooed.

Zero and Yaguri's eyes narrowed and Zero snarled out, "Headmaster."

"Oh alright, alright. The Vampire Hunter's League needs you two to set up a meeting with Kagome's mom," shrugged the headmaster.

Yaguri hit Kaien upside the head. "If that was all why didn't you say so?"

"Because I would've never gotten you two to come with me," he said all teary eyed. Yaguri tapped his cigarette and shook his head as they emerged from the trees and headed towards the girls who were wading ankle deep in the water. Kagome turned around and waved delightedly. "Yaguri!" He threw a hand up in salutation as the three men neared the two girls. Yuuki sat in the grass with the cool water tickling her aching feet watching with interest as Kagome jumped onto Yaguri hugging him tightly. She always was so warm when greeting people. Yuuki locked eyes with Zero and he rolled his eyes at Kagome and then made a gagging face. She giggled. Everyone seemed much lighter now and it was having a great affect on Yuuki.

Kagome pulled away as Yaguri addressed her. "Kagome when do you think we could meet with your mother?"

Kagome raised a knowing brow. "Oh, _we_ as in just you or _we_ as in you and Zero." Yaguri glanced away from Kagome knowing that look anywhere. She'd had notions about him and her widowed mother for years and it seemed nothing had diminished those dreams of hooking the two up.

"Zero and myself," he responded not wanting to be awkward and showing up by himself. Zero raised his brows but bit his cheek to keep in the laughter. No matter how much his sensei may deny it, Zero knew without a doubt that Yaguri did have a soft spot for Kagome's mother. The young vampire glanced at Kagome briefly, his eyes lighting up her's and Yuuki's necks for a moment both of them pulsing. He was getting hungry, he'd tried to last as long as he could without drinking from Yuuki, but it was proving to be difficult. The beast within him wondered what Kagome would taste like. He shook his head of hair trying to get rid of those thoughts. He had to have more control! Her voice swung his eyes back up to her shining face and all of a sudden he was reminded of that kiss this morning. He could practically still feel the touch of her lips on his head as if it were etched into his forehead. He averted his gaze swinging it to the water.

"Well, I'll call her, but she should be free Tuesday or Wednesday evening," said Kagome as she sank down to sit beside Yuuki. Zero was tired of standing with the sun beating down on him so he padded over to sit beside them too. Every day it was becoming harder and harder to bear the rays of the sun and keep up, which was why he needed blood.

Cross cleared his throat. "There is another matter to address… which class are you going to be in?" The three students and Yaguri were shocked that Kagome was being given an option.

"I don't get it Kaien, I'm not a vampire," stated Kagome.

"But you're not entirely human either," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He sincerely hoped that maybe Kagome could be the bridge between the two since she was in the middle. Then again, he feared that perhaps her being in the middle was worse for she didn't fit in on either side. He would have to see how things went with her attending this school. Kagome glanced at Yuuki and Zero before looking up at Yaguri and Kaien. "Could you give us a moment please?" The two adults nodded their heads and walked away to a comfortable spot underneath the tree to leave the three teens together.

"Why do you want to discuss it?" Yuuki asked.

"You're my best friends and you're pretty much family," she replied.

They all were silent for a moment weighing the pros and cons before bright energy ball Yuuki spoke up. "I think you should be in the night class! Just think of it. You could make friends in both classes by being in the night class and at the same time hanging out with us! Maybe some of the vampires would begin to be friendlier to the humans." Yuuki may not have been Cross's legitimate daughter, but she was so much like him that it was shocking. An evil look passed over Yuuki's features as her eyes zoned in on Kagome and said with an impish snicker that would've made any wicked demon proud, "Besides, I think Aidou likes you."

Kagome scooted away from Yuuki suddenly fearful of the girl planning on leaving her with that prick in a room together. "Stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking Yuuki. Evil doesn't suit you," said Kagome hiding behind Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes, he was agitated with this conversation. Why would anyone want to be peaceful to vampires was beyond him. If anything Kagome should be threatened by their existence since she was a priestess, but he knew Kagome was the complete one eighty of what she should've been. Yuuki reached out and poked Zero's shoulder before informing Kagome, "'Stupid vampires. I don't see why she'd like being stuck with them' is what he's thinking right now." Zero swatted her hand away which caused a little fight between the two hitting each other's hands.

Kagome covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Zero what do you think?"

"As long as you promise to come back and keep her out of my hair-"

"HEY!" He rubbed the smack on his head from Yuuki.

"Then I see no problem in it. You can pretty much hurt any of them." She knew what they were both thinking though and she was thinking it too. With her being in the night class she would miss them even if it was just a class that kept them separated. Kagome's mind was already made up. She knew where she'd have the best chance to exert her studies over herself aside from regular studies. She also wasn't entirely sure she'd fit in with humans anymore aside from just a handful of people. Kagome leaned out and hugged onto Yuuki and Zero both, making the trio tumble backwards into the grass with Zero groaning at so much weight cutting off his air supply. "Zero you and Yuuki can see me off. I promise I won't forget you too. I'll visit every day, probably at lunch! And maybe you can start back up sparring with me every day."

"I'll try not to kick your ass," he vowed with a wide smirk as the girls picked themselves up after him.

"And you can help teach me how to cook," piped up Yuuki throwing in another way that could bring them together more.

"And Zero can teach us how to study math," said Kagome before realizing what she said. Both Kagome and Yuuki glowered at the thoughts of studying math, they both needed the help since they sucked at math, but they really didn't want it. Yuuki's best subject was literature, she could read like there was no tomorrow. And Kagome's was history having experienced most of it. Math was their kryptonite.

"Have you decided?" Cross called from his spot next to Yaguri.

"Please say you have," cried Yaguri who was tired of hearing Cross ramble on about how Yuuki had made forts with Kagome as a kid.

"Yeah, Kagome and I are quitting school because we hate math," shouted Yuuki making Kaien go into crocodile tears at how his two girls wanted to throw away their education when they had someone who loved them so much and would tutor them if they'd let him.

* * *

Kaname tossed a tablet into his wine glass of water and watched as it let out all of the tastes of blood. He swirled around the little cup in his hand, looking through it at the rays of the light as the sun began to set on that Monday. It was time for the vampires to come out for class.

He'd spent most of the weekend trying to keep out the last of the sorrowful memories from the past, but now they were coming back to him against his wishes. He remembered the last time he'd seen his little friend on the battlefield. He'd been injured and he'd left for one of the medical tents in their encampment. He'd drunk the blood of at least three humans, trying to heal quickly, making sure not to kill them. But she'd come in there, had bandaged up his gaping wounds knowing that he'd taken the brunt of a blow for her Miroku and her when they'd been cornered. He would've been able to heal on his own but it had been quite a blast of power meant to kill Kagome and Miroku and so the wounds ran deep. Kagome had laid hands on him trying to heal as much as she could.

"_I will find my own sweet girl to tend to me," he stated trying to make Kagome laugh even when now wasn't the time for laughing. Seiren waited outside of the tent, not too far away should he need her._

"_You better, Sango and I are getting tired of tending to your wounds," she grumbled, her hair was tied back out of her face and she was ready to sit down, but she knew they needed to get back out there. She'd been one of the causes of this war, she had her hand in it, so she needed to have her hand in ending it._

"_Kagome, are you going to stay and live with Inuyasha?"_

"_I'd like to," she said with a painful look in her eyes. "Even if I can't live forever."_

"_But what if you could?" He asked making Kagome pause in her bandaging and look with wide eyes up at him. Her eyes questioned if he meant it and he nodded. "I could make you immortal so you could live just as long beside him." Kagome looked down at the bandages in her hand thinking briefly over the option given to her. She had so few options, but she knew this was an honor for Kaname to be offering it to her. She knew his take on vampires creating servants._

_She shook her head. "No. We'll find our own way to be together, but thank you Kaname."_

"_Headstrong human."_

"_Prissy vampire," she jibbed back good naturedly. Kagome did two things no other vampire would do compared to his new friends, she hit him and insulted him. Kagome punched him in the shoulder very lightly. "You need to watch your ass out there pretty boy." He rubbed his arm in mock pain before chuckling as he got up after she'd tied his bandage in place._

"_You shouldn't even be fighting Kagome," he stated. He'd watched for this past month when he'd returned, he'd helped plan strategies, but he'd watched his human friends fearful that after this war he would never see them again because of their short lives. While watching them he'd noticed far more than he should have._

_Kagome reached over for a towel to wipe her forehead with. She dipped it in a bowl of water to pat her sweaty face. "Of course I should-"_

"_You're pregnant," he stated. Kagome dropped the cloth in her hands. She'd been wondering if she was but hadn't been able to confirm it yet._

"_No," she protested. "Wouldn't Inuyasha know?"_

"_He's a half demon, his senses extend to smell, sight, sound, touch, and taste. Full demons sense when they've impregnated their mate," versed Kaname as he gave her one more lesson in demons. He'd taught Kagome so much about vampires and demons._

_Kagome bit her lips, something that she did often when she was nervous. He could feel the tension radiating off of her now that she knew for sure she was pregnant and her hands automatically came to rest on her stomach. "Please don't tell him until this war is over. I need to finish this," she said with the hint of begging in her voice. Kaname understood why she wanted to see this through and lay all to rest. And now he knew she'd probably fight even harder knowing that she did indeed have a baby on the way. There was no mistaking the smile that ebbed its way on her face from finding out she was pregnant. He could feel the joy pulsing in the aura around her. He was a bit envious of her, she loved someone and now had a life that would be coming into the world solely dependent on her. Kaname pulled out his sword ready to go back to fighting. He had to survive this so he could have what she had._

_Kaname ruffled her head of hair and smiled down at Kagome. "I won't tell if you promise to keep yourself safe little mother." She nodded her head. There was no doubt in his mind that the safest part of her body she'd protect would be her stomach now._

A knock at the door pulled Kaname out of his thoughts and Ichijou popped his head in through the door. "Kaname-sama it's almost time for us to head out for classes." Kaname nodded his head and drained the cup. He reached out and dressed for class.

As Kaname left his room he whispered quietly under his breath thinking back to the smiling face she'd had when she'd seen him again after so long, "How is it you can smile now my friend? After what happened to you."

As Kaname came down the stairs he didn't notice how the night class had frozen up in the room, unmoving. His thoughts were stuck on the past when he looked up to find Kagome standing there with a night class uniform on. Yuuki stood next to her, grasping onto Kagome's arm like the many times she'd grasped onto Kaname's. Yuuki seemed to have a great affection for Yuuki and seemed to be there for support. It made Kaname momentarily wish he was Kagome if only to have Yuuki grabbing onto him. "Kagome will be part of the night class from now on since she's… different," Yuuki explained with a bright smile.

Zero stood on the other side of Kagome and was giving the room a sweeping glare that didn't leave a single vampire out. "Headmaster Cross warns if any should drink her blood against her wishes you'll be kicked out of the school immediately. **I** warn if any of you should so much as hurt her I'll kill you before _she_ gets the chance." And there hung the threat which brought on more questions. How could she kill them? Was she a vampire hunter too? Only Seiren, Kaname, Aidou, and Ichijou knew the truth.

A corner of Aidou's lips tugged up in a grin as he thought, _**Let the games begin priestess.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy Can Kill

**A/N: Special thanks to Purduepup for telling me how to get fanfiction to put up my chapters. As I noted before, there are many spoilers in my fanfiction –particularly the real depth of Kaname and Yuuki that many people haven't gotten to in the manga & hasn't been put in either seasons of the anime-. If you don't want a spoiler than don't read it, walk away now and send me a long email saying you hate me for spoilers. Lol. Love yah guys… Also… I uh, had to move up the rating to M… yeah. I know many of you will be pleased at that since it leaves room open for certain things. A slight lemon in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha. If I did would I be writing fanfictions of them... don't answer that. XD**

* * *

After a squeeze to Kagome's hand Yuuki and Zero left her to stare at the others while they went to make sure the crowds were pushed back. She straightened out her skirt and rose brave eyes to the vampires. They both just stared at each other for a full minute, her eyes sweeping over the crowd and their eyes resting on her. "It is good to see all of you, I know some of you may not like me, but I hope we can be friends," she said nodding her head. She glanced up to see Kaname nod at her diplomatic greeting. She wasn't here to make enemies, that didn't necessarily mean she wouldn't stand down though if someone approached her.

Takuma made his way towards Kagome with a carefree attitude and beaming. "Hi Kagome! I'm Takuma. I'm glad we've got another happy person here. This group is so depressing," he said shaking her hand enthusiastically. Was Takuma the only vampire who liked to smile often? She flushed when she met Aidou's challenging eyes from his spot behind Takuma, but nevertheless she took Takuma's arm with a congenial smile on her face directed at Aidou as they turned and headed for the doors.

"Oh, is that the new student?" The voices called out recognizing Kagome from when she arrived. "She doesn't look as pretty as Ruka-sama or Rima-sama, but she has to be good at something." Kagome didn't mind the whispered words, though she was a little aggravated by the few condescending words. It appeared humans and vampires were both quick to judge. The truth was that she was more aggravated at the lack of interaction between the two races than how they treated one another. Did these people have no chance to talk to the vampires on their own? Kagome glanced around. Indeed it appeared that none of the night class members associated themselves or called out to friends who might've been in the day class. One would think everyone was segregated. Could this really be the only interaction the two groups shared?

"Takuma… how is it this school is for coexisting and yet the two groups don't mingle?"

The light haired blond ducked his head at that for he was just as guilty for not making friends with humans. "To be honest a lot of vampires see humans as inferior," he whispered to her as she paused to watch the enthusiastic humans. It was obvious that on the humans' part they wanted interaction. Mind you, they were gaggling and fearsome to behold since they wanted nothing more than to worship the feet of the night class, but Kagome was sure five minutes alone with any of these vampires and the humans would realize they weren't that great. They were relatively normal, minus the powers and immortality… The point was they could feel and have emotions too just like the humans. "The rest of us don't know how to approach humans."

"Well it's about time someone showed you how," Kagome interjected as she tugged on Takuma's arm dragging him off towards some of the day class.

The vampires ahead of the duo stopped to turn and glance back. "What is she doing?" Ruka asked mildly interested as Kagome began speaking with the girls, an embarrassed Takuma beside her.

"Looks like she's making friends," said Aidou watching with intrigue. Oh he'd flirted with the crowd many a time, but he'd never actually made friends with them. He was a bit higher in social standings and class than them. But Kagome making friends with the humans unnerved him for he knew what she was. How was it someone who was just as great as he, which he had to admit even though it aggravated him, could make friends with humans of such low class?

"Looks like she's trying to help us coexist," murmured Kaname nodding his head approvingly. A few backs stiffened at that. They'd never really taken into consideration that Kaname actually believed in the pacifist preachings of Headmaster Cross, they'd thought it a political ploy with their world. As a demonstration to the others, actually more on his part as a way to speak to his favorite girl, Kaname strolled over towards Yuuki.

Aidou's eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed straight towards his new favorite target with glee in his heart and a skip in his walk.

* * *

"I'm Kagome and as you all know this is Takuma," she practically sang, her arm clutching onto Takuma's so he couldn't escape. The only way he could get out of this was if he chewed off his limb with how tight Kagome's arm was coiled around him keeping him fixed in place. "It's nice to meet you! Are any of you good at math? I'm horrible." It took a full five seconds for the day class students to realize that two friendly night class students were in front of them and one of them was actually speaking and befriending them. The day class president was practically radiating with happiness, though he wondered why Ruka wasn't coming over as well, that was the one woman he pined for. "I-I'm good at math," he said hoping to catch Ruka's attention who seemed to be looking at them; really her eyes were glued on the enigma that was Kagome.

"Great! Maybe we all can get together and have a study group sometime this week," chirped Kagome. "Takuma what subjects are your worst?"

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and answered completely honest. "I'm good at all of them." Kagome's eye twitched. Did he not get at what she was hinting at? Sheesh, a little modesty would go a long way for these vampires.

"Well, than maybe we can hang out with these ladies one day when you're free and you can help tutor us," suggested Kagome. "Or maybe we can all go out to the town. I need a few people who know this area well, which means if we went out of town we'd need someone to protect us." She cast him large puppy eyes and much to his luck he still couldn't escape her death grip. Not that he would refuse Kagome because he already felt himself warming up to her friendship wise. Her happiness was just contagious. The day class students found themselves warming up to this new girl exceedingly. They prayed that their hopes wouldn't be dashed as they waited for an anticipated answer from Takuma. Just as he opened his mouth an arm karate chopped in between Takuma and Kagome. The fiery priestess spun around to glare at the haughty ice king.

Kagome should've expected him to interrupt things. She didn't know why they'd gotten off to this sort of footing, but she wasn't exactly doing anything to stop it. As childish as it sounded he was the one who started it with his hoity toity nosey self. "Takuma stop hogging Kagome," said Aidou standing in between them as he draped an arm casually around her shoulders. "We must be getting to class. You can talk to your friends later," he said, leaning in close to her ear in a way that would make any girl blush. Kagome merely rolled her eyes as he led her away, Takuma made his escape and muttered a 'We'll have to see' in regards to hanging out, and the day class girls pouted.

After they left the day class students of both genders could be heard defending Kagome now after that little exhibition. "That's why Kagome's special!" "She's nice to everyone." "She may not be as pretty as the others, but she's so friendly." "Think she'd go on a date with me?"

"Well you've gotten some fans," Aidou whispered, his lips moving against her ear. Kagome did flush this time with how close he was to her face.

She reached out with a free hand to push his face a bit away from her. "Jealous I'm stealing your fans?" Kagome crooned with a teasing lilt.

Aidou paused beside her to touch her cheek in a manner that he knew would frighten away all day class boys from ever competing for her affections. She knew this just as well as he did and promptly glared at the ice prince. "What's your blood type Kagome?" The question came unbidden, but the vampire in him was curious. Did she have a different flavor from the other humans of her blood type?

Zero grabbed Aidou's head and pulled him backwards as he walked to stand beside Kagome, effectively placing himself between Aidou and his new target. And this was where Aidou's fun stemmed from. In teasing Kagome he messed with Zero and Yuuki who would become defensive over this little priestess. Aidou ran a careless hand through his blond hair trying to rearrange it back into its heavily groomed style of looking like he'd just woken out of bed perfectly. "Oh ho, and what pray tell was I doing wrong? She is a night class student after all so making friends with each other shouldn't be a problem."

"You know what you were doing wrong," Zero murmured staring down Aidou. "Like I said earlier, she's off limits to vampires." Zero walked past Aidou, his shoulders bumping him out of the way. If it weren't for the day class students, even if they were a good ways away, Aidou would have used his powers on that ungrateful level E. As it was Aidou could only stop and watch as Kagome tugged on Zero's jacket to prevent him from leaving.

Kagome's wide innocent eyes blinked up at Zero questioningly. "Zero... You're going to keep your promise aren't you?" Her head tilted in the manner of a puppy, back hair sliding over her pristine white uniformed shoulder to reveal that smooth neck. Aidou felt something cold gnawing at his stomach at the sight of Kagome being nice to Zero. He glared at the level E whose eyes looked at Kagome before met Aidou's in a standoff. Zero ruffled her hair and said quite clearly, his eyes issuing a test to Aidou, "I wouldn't miss training you for the world." The competition was just beginning.

* * *

Yuuki's face was flushed as Kaname approached her in front of the other students. Well, this certainly would make things harder facing the others when his attention was so fully zoned on her. "Won't you walk with me to class?" He asked her offering a hand, Yuuki looked around nervously. She knew that if she took his hand there would be hell to pay, but the same could be said for if she didn't take his hand. With a sigh she placed her fingertips atop of his and he led her away towards his classes. "I'm quite surprised at this Yuuki. I think Kagome is a good influence on you," Kaname said in a congenial way. He was teasing her for having always been so reserved.

"I've realized I could ignore you or openly be friends with you, it doesn't matter because either way those fangirls will still attack me Kaname-sama. It's cruel what you do to me," she grumbled, though she was secretly pleased to be walking with him. She felt a bit courageous to be doing so and half wondered what Cross would say…. Oh, she knew. Her face slumped at the thought of her adopted father waving fans around cheering for vampire and humans to exist together and then he'd probably pout in the corner and say that Kaname was trying to steal Yuuki from him. "She's older than me, she's supposed to be a good influence," said Yuuki quietly recalling how Kagome had been gone for almost three years before returning. Kagome had disappeared around fifteen and had come back eighteen. Something had happened to Yuuki's 'cousin' when she was away. Yuuki knew a few details for staying up late and hearing Cross speak with his daughter, Kagome's mother, over the phone when Kagome had returned. "Kaname-sama… Kagome had a family of her own. A husband and a son." She remembered receiving a picture of the little family. It had been the first proof she'd ever had that not only had vampires existed, but demons as well. Though they'd hardly looked like monsters with Kagome laying a sliding kiss on her husband's cheek and a happy baby in the picture smiling with a big fanged chubby cheeked face. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"I do."

After a considerable silence passed she prompted him, "And?"

"And I think it would disturb you little guardian," he rebuked, his fingers tightening just a bit on her own. He knew he couldn't keep Yuuki away from the unsafe world. One day her bubble would be popped and the monsters would be let in, but he hated it when he was the cause of her depression. "You should perhaps ask your cousin."

They were coming closer to the school and soon Yuuki knew they would have to depart. She was irritated with him, her favorite vampire, but she was worried too. She didn't know why, but she had the strangest feeling that something was coming, like all of her senses were screaming at her to run or stand and fight. She'd been having nightmares of late in her bed at night, she never told anyone, but every time she had there was a pair of mismatched eyes staring at her in the dark of her dreams. She unconsciously gripped onto his hand. Something else was coming. She didn't know how to put her foreboding feeling away, she felt that Kaname-sama was in danger, but that was silly. A vampire as strong as him being in danger. Kaname felt her fear radiating to him though and sought at once to comfort her, "Yuuki?"

They paused at the steps and Kaname motioned for the others to go ahead of them. Seiren stayed behind, casting a glance at a dallying Ruka, her eyes told Ruka to be getting to class. Kain guided her away, but Kagome recognized the jealousy blistering from Ruka's eyes as she followed after for the night class, being dragged by a far too touchy Aidou.

When Yuki and Kaname were alone, or as alone as they would be with Seiren there, Yuuki looked down at her feet like a nervous little maiden, "Kaname-sama… I want you to be careful." He tilted his head waiting for her to continue. Yuuki gulped and let go of his hand to ball up her fists and gather her courage. "I don't know why, but I sometimes get these feelings before something bad is about to happen. And I've been having nightmares… I'm worried that Kaname-sama will be in danger soon."

Kaname was schooling his thoughts as he kept a blank face. He knew what this was about and he didn't like it one bit. He knew her Pureblood instincts were often the cause of sensing what was ahead. It was a survival instinct that went deeper than blood. Part of him, just a small part, was cheered because it meant that Yuuki's fears for him were acknowledging him as her first priority to worry about. But those dreams were what bothered him. For Yuuki to be having such dreams meant her body was resurfacing of its own accord against the bindings that kept her little fanged monster underneath. Kaname shook his head as if tutting over a small child, he nudged her chin to look at him with those wide pretty eyes he couldn't get enough of, "You need not worry for me Yuuki. They're just dreams."

And Yuuki said something she'd never said to him before as she read his eyes; she knew Kaname as well as he knew himself and she saw right through him. "Kaname-sama, you're lying," she protested feeling an odd sense of satisfaction at standing up to the man she cared for. Something inside of her told her to be strong with him. How was she to know it was the vampire in her clamoring for attention from its intended? "You know you're in danger."

Rather than lie he nodded his head, "Yes, but… I'm not a human who can't protect themselves." And with that he let go of her and walked into the building to head for class. He knew that last remark would hurt her and remind her of her station, but it hurt him just as badly to have said it knowing all the while that she was if anything a human.

* * *

"I don't understand why that human is so special to Kaname-sama," said Ruka to Kain. Aidou could list a few reasons Yuuki would be important, one of them being her blood. It had been the most delicious blood he'd ever tasted on his tongue for a human, but now that he had new sport to play with he wondered about Kagome's blood that was thumping through her veins. He was sitting directly behind her with his ice blue eyes boring into her back. He didn't get that woman. She made friends easily, but every once in a while, like now, he got the faintest whiff of loneliness. What was hidden inside that pretty little shell?

Kagome's head tilted like a dog to catch what Ruka was saying. "And that's why it's hard to trust you Ruka," she said offhandedly. She knew she was throwing the first barb, but this woman was talking openly about her cousin in front of her. Ruka's back straightened a bit at that. Had Kagome really said what she'd said to the noble vampire?

"Who said I wanted your trust?"

"Watch your green eyes Ruka," Kagome chided, her eyes watched Ruka like a dog would watch a rabbit. Her nose twitched as if in anticipation of the hunt. Aidou could've sworn she acted like a puppy sometimes with the faintest movements she made that hinted at being canine.

Ruka balked at Kagome. "Me? Jealous! I'm not jealous," she said with a pout crossing her arms over her chest.

Kagome tisked and said with a serious voice, face stoic like a demon lord she'd known once upon a time, "Jealousy can kill Ruka. That's why I don't trust you." Kagome turned to look at the black board, waiting for class to start. When her mind didn't want to focus on the wall she looked out the window at the sun that set and it reminded her of another sunset five hundred years ago.

* * *

_The sun was getting ready to disappear over the horizon, bringing with it promise of an old friend and ally to come and call on their happy little family. Light claws trailed over Kagome's stomach, dancing across the clothed belly. The claws spread out lovingly holding the stomach beneath it when suddenly the hand seemed to jump. "He kicked me," cried out Inuyasha! Kagome's mirth was overfilling at the twitch of shock from Inuyasha's ears and the wide eyes and gaping canine fanged mouth at what just happened._

_She reached up and tugged down on his furry ear bringing him closer to her. "How many times do I have to tell you it's a girl?"_

"_I __know__ it's a boy wench," he said leaning over to place a kiss on her sweet tasting lips. Inuyasha could swear a hundred times over that those lips were better than any kind of ramen. They would've continued kissing had not a certain someone cleared their throat._

"_Jeez dog-turd could you let go of my woman?" Kagome pulled away and laughed up at Kouga, he'd become quite a good friend of their family now. His wolf tribe had moved closer to the village so now humans and demons interacted with each other on a daily basis. Quite the amount of hanyous had begun being conceived as demons and humans fell for one another. Kagome wasn't prone to a normal pregnancy of nine months, but she wasn't prone to the five month pregnancy of a full demon. Sesshomaru had informed them that Inuyasha had been born on the sixth month which left them to the seventh and eighth month as their guessing days for their quarter demon pup to come. She was already four months along and had quite the little bulge that definitely went cherished by her loving mate. Sango was right behind her in pregnancy, as soon as Naraku had been defeated three months ago she'd gotten married to Miroku and knocked up faster than you could shout out 'pervert.'_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your skirt on grouchy," growled Inuyasha as he pushed himself off of the grass and pulled himself away from his favorite distraction. Meanwhile Kouga was growling that it was a kilt and not a skirt. "Be safe wench and don't stay outside waitin for his ol' vampire ass too long, I don't want you to get sick," he warned her. Inuyasha didn't have a poetic way with words, but she knew him enough to know how much he loved her by how worried he got over her and the simplest of things. "I mean it alright, if it gets dark and he isn't here than head back to Sango and Miroku's. That runts supposed to be coming back tonight anyhow," he told her, running a clawed hand over her hair, his fingers sifting through the dark mass gently. He leaned down to press his face in her neck and growled a warning for her to stay safe, licking and kissing at her neck, while Kouga made a gagging noise. Kagome reached up and scratched behind Inuyasha's sensitive ears making a low pleased growl come from his throat before he stood up and headed towards Kouga._

_Ever since after the war Inuyasha was known as 'the protector' to many villages and he often did rounds to check and makes sure that wild demons, who didn't want to coexist with humans, were behaving themselves. If they weren't than he and Kouga would put them in their places…. Six feet below the earth. Kouga had become a great friend to them, becoming part of their little family, and it had been quite a boon for his demons to settle near humans coexisting for it meant they could protect each other and humans could learn not to kill demons on sight. Yup, Kouga and Inuyasha's friendship had bloomed into something akin to pack brothers._

* * *

As simple and childish as it was that damn vampire wouldn't stop tossing paper wads at her head! And every time Kagome spun around to send him a scathing look he would just go about whistling as if he'd been doing nothing. The seventh time he did it though she glared at him and then sent Kaname a pleading look. Automatically Aidou felt himself tense up as if some evil monster was staring at his back warning him that if he proved to annoy Kagome than Aidou would be devoured in a not so fun way. With a satisfied smile on her face Kagome spun back around while Aidou resorted to scribbling angry drawings of her.

* * *

Zero stood behind Yuuki as they both looked in on the night class as inconspicuously as they could. Yuuki threw her arms up in success. "See I told you she wouldn't get into a fight on the first night. You owe me! Pay up!"

The level E shook his head and reached out grab Yuuki by the head and turn her around so she could pointedly look where he was viewing something interesting. "Not a chance. She's going to blow up. You see how many paper wads he's chucked at her?"

Yuuki just giggled. She knew Kagome wouldn't explode over Aidou doing that. It was funny though, it seemed Aidou was becoming more and more childish tactics when dealing with Kagome. Normally he was a huge flirt, but Kagome was his wild card that he couldn't handle. "Zero she won't blow up over him because of that. Besides, I think he likes her," squeaked Yuuki satisfied at her guess.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms high up in the air to get a good stretch before she spied Zero heading towards her with Yuuki trailing behind like a happy little butterfly. Where Yuuki looked cheerful at their rounds finally being over, it was clear that Zero was sporting a bad attitude. _**Great, what bee has gotten up his britches,**_ Kagome thought. "Oy," he said grabbing Kagome by the head much like he grabbed Yuuki by the head, it was so easy when both of them were so unbelievably short. "You better stick up for yourself. I don't want you getting trampled over by his ego."

Kagome sighed and batted at his hand like a dog would paw at a toy. She could tell something was troubling him and he needed to get it out. "You want to spar tonight?"

"Ooh, that sounds cool," said Yuuki in between yawns. Kagome went into mother mode and clucked over Yuuki, bringing her head to her chest as all close girlfriends did when they wanted to embarrass their friend to the extreme or make them laugh. "Bah! Do not want!" Kagome laughed as Yuuki struggled.

"My widdle guardian has worked hard tonight! She needs some sleep," cooed Kagome letting go of Yuuki who went to straighten her hair and stuck her tongue out at Kagome. "How about we teach you over the weekend? I'll come to your lunch tomorrow Yuuki," she prodded with a smile. After another yawn Yuuki nodded her head. She really wasn't up for sparring tonight, if they stood there any longer Yuuki would fall asleep on her feet.

Kagome turned to the retreating night class members that were walking off towards the dorms. She threw a hand up next to her mouth and called out, "Kaname, I'm going to be a little late coming in. Please warn the gate guard for me or I'll tell Yuuki about your victory dance." The night class members froze up wondering just what Kagome was referring to. Kaname paused in walking and glanced back over at her, nodding his head, before he walked off muttering, "Brat," under his breath. As soon as he was gone Kagome turned to Yuuki and waved her hand up and down whispering to her, "I'm still going to tell you. Shh."

And so the trio walked off to drop Yuuki off at the house and change into some comfortable clothes. As they walked in between the trees on the school grounds Kagome's memories flickered back to another set of trees with other friends.

* * *

_Once Inuyasha and Kouga had disappeared Kagome straightened up and slowly got up, spreading her legs out for balance until she was safely standing._

_She bit her lips wishing she didn't have to face this person of annoyance. Finally she turned around and looked them in the eyes. "What're you doing here?"_

"_Asking you to relinquish your hold over him." Her red hair snapped in the wind as her cold eyes watched Kagome with contempt._

"_I have no hold over him," replied Kagome with confusion knitting her brow. This woman really confused her to death. Didn't she see who Kagome was with now? Kagome had no interest in that wolf man. He was just a friend!_

"_Of course you do! You're mated to him!"_

"_No I'm not! I'm mated to Inu…ya… sha…." Her words dropped as she realized who the true person was that this woman had pursued. She may have found herself in love with one man to begin with, but had fallen favoring another, especially one so prominent as the great half demon who helped rescue the world from destruction. Kagome blinked cerulean eyes up at this woman that she'd tried befriending over and over only to receive growls from her on every occasion. "Ayame… you love Inuyasha?" When those green eyes stayed focused on her Kagome knew what was the intent in them. Ayame was ready to go to whatever means to get Inuyasha, including eliminating the competition that held Inuyasha's heart and carried his babe. Kagome placed a hand over her stomach, too scared to unleash her priestess powers for fear of hurting the child within her and too frightened to run for tripping or making Ayame's demon come out at the pursuit of the hunt._

_Too bad Ayame had arrived just as the sun set. As Ayame unsheathed her sword and charged at Kagome, she raised it in the air and the sword suddenly shattered into pieces in her very hands sending the sharp chips of blade raining down on Ayame. A dark figure stepped out from the trees distracting the wolf demon from her task. Kagome took a step or two back, slowly trying to get out of reach._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kaname warned the wolf demon, his fangs clearly showing in the dark how fierce he was willing to be to protect his best friend. His eyes bled crimson in the dark._

_Ayame dropped the sword and made as if to give up. Suddenly her hand reached out with razor claws ready to end Kagome. Ayame's hand was held though by another as Seiren had appeared beside the red haired wolf demon keeping her wrist in a firm grip. Seiren was half tempted to break the delicate bones of the demon. "I believe Kaname said not to do that," enunciated Seiren. The female vampire nodded her head in the direction of the pregnant priestess. "Kagome," she murmured respectfully, eyes still trained on Ayame. "What should I do with her?" They were offering Kagome the chance to get revenge as any vampire or demon would._

"_Release her," whispered Kagome wobbling back a step or two, Kaname appeared right beside her and let her lean on him to stay steady. "Please. I don't wish for bloodshed." There'd been far enough of that during the war for there to be more in what should be a time of peace._

_Seiren looked to Kaname, though she was friends with Kagome now she still was under his orders first. She'd pledged her loyalty and in doing that a vampire never let it go until the vampire they'd pledged loyalty released them from it. "If you release her she'll come back when you aren't prepared and get vengeance. You'll be looking over your back every day," warned Kaname. He knew what he wanted to do, what was best. Though killing wasn't always the option, sometimes it was the best one to keep those you cared for safe. "Are you sure you wish for this Kagome?" He always gave Kagome an option, even if it was better not to._

_Kagome took only a moment to think it over. The war had touched her and left a mark on her, but she'd still tried to retain some of her goodness through it all. She gave a small nod. "Yes. Besides, I'm used to looking over my back for danger."_

_Seiren moved her hands and Kaname stood with a protective arm around Kagome's waist. Ayame took off running with the tail between her legs and when she'd gone enough of a distance she'd vowed, "This isn't over. I'll get you when you're the happiest priestess." With that she disappeared into the woods._

* * *

"Oh my sweet little-"

"Kaien," called out Kagome jumping into her grandfather's arms. Zero and Yuuki were still confused over how they were related but shrugged it off.

Yuuki was still giggling under her breath over the little display Kagome had given her on the way over to the house, supposedly after a war had passed there was a huge celebration where Kaname had gotten drunk as a skunk and did this dance that looked more like a monkey walking around. She couldn't imagine seeing Kaname in such a state considering he was so reserved. Yuuki wished she'd met him before. She sighed as she slipped into some comfortable clothes, she planned on taking a nap before dinner and then the headmaster would walk her over to the day dorms so she could return to the room she shared with Sayuri. At a soft knock on her door she called, "Come in."

Kagome came into the room and sat down on the plump bed, wearing a pair of sweats and a comfortable t-shirt sporting her favorite anime character, Edward Elric. Kagome watched as Yuuki brushed her hair and crawled onto the bed to sit beside one of her closest friends. "What's up Gome-chan?"

The priestess reached out and placed a soft hand over Yuuki's. "I want you to know a few things," she confided. She had to be wary of what words she said because she knew some things were better spoken between couples. But Kagome wanted to give Yuuki a glimpse of the man who was hidden underneath that saddened mask. The priestess knew that if he kept her at arms length than she would stay that way. Kaname was as protective as he was now because of her and so she thought it would be okay if she was the one to explain just a few brief things to Yuuki. "Kaname, is very old Yuuki, but very lonely and I can tell he has a special place in his heart for you." Yuuki blushed and the brush fumbled out of her hands. "So I'm going to tell you a few things you need to know…" She took a deep breath. "Kaname… doesn't know who he is." Yuuki raised a questioning brow and was about to speak before Kagome gave her a look begging for her to finish. "He is very secretive for many reasons so no one knows his chinks, but he needs one person to know Yuuki and I know you're it."

Kagome looked down at the blankets, her eyes searching as if looking for the words. She was one of the few privy to this knowledge and the only way it had come about was after Kaname had begun visiting her family while she was pregnant. He'd become interested in the idea of a child and had offhandedly stated the hole where his memories were. "Kaname doesn't even remember his real name so he needs you to care for him as he is because that's the part that he does remember. Do you understand Yuuki?"

The little girl's eyes were wide at the knowledge that her vampire had no recollections of his own name. It was hard to think of Kaname as anything, but secure. Kagome was doing this so Yuuki would know that he was normal and needed emotions to thrive on like humans did. She really didn't believe that humans and vampires were all that different after her long talks in the past with Kaname. Kagome stood up and leaned over to place a kiss on Yuuki's head that came as natural as tucking in a child. "Just open yourself up to him a bit more." With that she left to go train with Zero.

If Kagome had known what she'd just done, that she'd leaked some information to a girl who wasn't just a girl but a sleeping vampire with holes in her memories… she wouldn't have said anything. Kagome knew what it was like to desperately want to seal your memories, so had she known anything she wouldn't have opened her big mouth. As it was the trickles in Yuuki's memories would soon flow faster.

Kagome walked out into the hallway pausing to walk into Kaien's room and hold a rare picture of Inuyasha, herself, and a little baby with traces of demon in him. She lifted the picture up and placed two quick kisses on two of the faces in the picture before setting it back down. Her mind wandering as it had been that day to the last time she'd seen someone she'd loved immensely.

* * *

_The tinkling laughter of their little quarter demon met Kagome's ears as she watched Inuyasha chasing after their little son Taisho, who'd been named after his grandfather Inutaisho. For once Iuyasha had been right when it came to guessing what their son was. The toddler wasn't even a full year, yet his chubby little legs were having fun just a moving like a mischievous hellion. Taisho was a bit stronger than normal human babies, but he was part demon with white hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother, two little black ears were on his head. Kagome sat beside Kaname who was visiting that evening with Seiren alongside him. "Why would you be contemplating going to sleep?" Kagome asked Kaname as she watched Inuyasha toss up their son into the air and caught the squealing little boy in his arms. She never had to worry with their son and Inuyasha, that little boy was the apple in Inuyasha's eye, well one of the two apples in his eyes for the other one was Inuyasha's mate._

_Kaname sighed. "Many of my brethren have passed on in the war… and I feel it will be a while before I find my own future." Kaname had felt something tugging on him from far away, a little nagging feeling that something a waited for him not now but in the future. It was hard to explain, but he was one of the original vampires therefore his instincts were a bit stronger than others and he knew to trust them. "Aside from that, the vampires are forming a sort of council and wish me to preside over it. I don't want to dabble in politics anymore." He wanted a normal life with a family of his own._

"_What'll happen if you don't take the position?"_

"_They'll bring someone older to the surface," Seiren said, "but to do so you need an offering of great power and not many vampire families are willing to sacrifice their children for an elder to awaken."_

"_Not that there are many of us left," stated Kaname. He could only list about a handful that were sleeping peacefully in the ground. "And if the elder doesn't want to take place than one of the more power hungry vampires will either drink the blood of something powerful or do some 'grand' deed to get prominence."_

_Kagome opened her arms out as her little son took off for cover in his mother's chest to hide from his father. Inuyasha's chest was rumbling with laughter as the tyke giggled and hid his face in his mother's chest as if his dad couldn't see him. "You're going to wear him out," Kagome stated, blue eyes lighting upon Inuyasha's face._

_The half demon gave her a lustful look, "That might not be such a bad thing if he goes to sleep early."_

_She reached out and smacked his leg, "Inuyasha," she exclaimed with her face going as red as a tomato in front of Seiren and Kaname. Their little son leaned out, grubby hand clutching onto his mother's shirt as he smacked his father's leg too and exclaimed much like his mother, "Papa!"_

"_I'd hate to see you go big brother," Kagome said glancing over at Kaname as Taisho gave a big yawn signaling that he was indeed tired._

_Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and gave Kaname a look that said even he'd miss him. They'd become good friends as well, but almost everyone did when Kagome was around, she just had that light that made people want to catch hold and join one another. "I'd hate to see you go your highness." He sassed Kaname with the last part, knowing well enough that the title was true and not caring. That was Inuyasha for you; titles meant nothing but a new teasing nickname._

"_And I'd miss you cuddle ears," shot back Kaname making Kagome laugh. Men could come up with the stupidest nicknames for each other._

"_If you feel it is right than we won't stop you," murmured Kagome standing up and handing Taisho off to Inuyasha. He knew what to expect as Kagome launched herself at Kaname hugging him tightly as she would anyone in her family. If this was their last farewell than she'd let him know how much he was indeed loved by them. "I love you big brother."_

"_I love you little sister," he murmured into her head of onyx hair and held her close in a good hug. He was pretty sure this was the last time he'd see his mortal friend. Kaname nodded to Inuyasha who nodded back at him, little Taisho waved at Kaname as he stepped back with Seiren._

"_Don't forget me," said the bodyguard hugging onto Kagome. The priestess laughed and pulled Seiren close to her. No doubt Seiren would do her best to guard Kaname while he slept._

_Kagome sighed as she bid her friends farewell. "I'll never forget you. Either of you."_

* * *

The duo were quick blurs in their area near the stables. Kagome dodged another close call as Zero's hand whipped past her. He was really going at it. Something must've set him off today. Just as he came at her again she side stepped and tripped him but his hand lashed out pulling her down right along with him with a loud 'oof' on her part. She would've landed on the ground had not Zero pulled her against him and cushioned the fall. Their breaths were knocked out of them. Zero winched as he rubbed his head. A faint thrumming was working in his head all of a sudden. "Promised I'd try not to knock you on your ass," he said moving with her in his arms. And the smell wafted up to his nose. Kagome had still managed to scrape her elbow and it smelled… delicious. He inhaled that scent and when Kagome looked at his open eyes they were red.

"You're thirsty," she murmured knowing that if she wanted she could heal up her wound instantly being a priestess. Truth was that Kagome didn't like anyone drinking her blood, she only offered it to those who needed it like that time Kaname had. And from Zero's look he needed it, so a bit tentatively Kagome offered her elbow up to Zero. They shared a look for a moment, Zero trying to guage whether or not she was serious. When he found that she was he nodded his head and acted upon what he wanted. The last time someone had touched her intimately had been quite some time ago so a red hue coated Kagome's cheeks at the action as Zero's fingers trailed over her arm before tugging on it. Kagome closed her eyes, nervous all of a sudden, as Zero's warm tongue lapped at the blood pouring from her elbow. Due to the location on her body he didn't get to sink his fangs in her, but only sucked at the blood in the area.

Her blood was so delicious. He wanted more, but he was in control enough to keep his monster at bay. It was rich and heady. He could taste though her feelings, mostly nerves, but underneath it all Kagome was consumed by… sadness. Like something was on her back trying to stymie her from going forward. He knew the feelings and for once Zero wanted to broach the subject of someone else's past. He pulled away and lapped at the sweet taste on his lips. Though it had been such a small sampling of her blood Zero felt energy he'd never known existed pumping through his veins.

Once Kagome's bleeding had stopped he pulled away and she sent her healing powers over that area so that it sealed up. Kagome raised up nervous blue eyes to his light violets. "A truth for a truth," instigated Zero, bringing up their old childhood game. When they'd been little and had been nervous about telling something one person would tell a truth that they'd never told anyone else for the other to loosen up and say what was bothering them. "I'll tell you what happened to Ichiru if you tell me what happened to make you so sad?" And Kagome fell forward into Zero's eyes, resting a head on his shoulder as she finally told someone what had happened five hundred years ago. Tears softly thudded onto Zero's shirt and his hands brought her form closer to him allowing her to sit in his lap. He kept his arms around her so that she wouldn't get cold in the night air. The soft grass stirred around them as his fingers rubbed gently over her back, the scent of her and her wet tears enveloping him while she told her own tale of love, loss, and betrayal.

* * *

_The baby was asleep in the other room and Kaname and Seiren had left hours ago. So they were free to do as two people in love without any interruptions were given to do. Kagome and Inuyasha moved as one, their breathy pants echoing in the room as their bodies repeatedly coupled faster and faster. Sweat and sex permeated the air in their room as his claws clenched onto her hips ushering her towards bliss with each heavy thrust. Kagome threw her head back, arching her chest up to his hungry lips, and bucked against him. A few more pounds into her and Kagome mewled, clutching onto him as she reached completion and he slumped against her with his own snarl of pleasure. Inuyasha practically purred as he lapped at the mating mark on her shoulder. The Shikon no Tama was the only thing she adorned on a necklace swinging around her neck along with a locket of them. She'd never made a wish on the jewel because she'd wanted her family from the past and future to meet sometimes. It was a greedy thing not to give them both up, but she was its guardian and had yet to deem a proper wish. After the war though she'd gained quite a reputation so not many demons wanted to go up against a powerful priestess with the hero of Japan half demon as a mate. Then there was also to take into consideration that Kagome had a pureblood and a full demon lord as 'brothers' too._

_She panted as their heated lips met kissing each other in the aftershocks of lovemaking. That's what it always was with Inuyasha, lovemaking. He pulled away and gave her a fanged grin. "You ready for round four wench?"_

_She groaned. Inuyasha's damn libido would be the death of her. Kagome secretly wondered if Inuyasha and Miroku were having a competition betwixt themselves on who could knock up their wife the fastest and have the most children. "I'm ready to take a bath," she stated giving him a knowing smile as she slowly got up stretching her arms over her head under his possessive eyes that watched mesmerized. "After you drop Taisho off at Kaede's for safety I'll see you there," she said purposefully bending over to grab a robe. She felt a smack on her rear and yelped before quickly running outside naked in the dark towards where the springs were. Inuyasha had made it a point to build their little hut near the river for her._

* * *

Kaname was leaning against his window waiting up for his little sister to come home from sparring with Zero. Takuma Ichijou had asked that Kaname confide in him and so confiding in him Kaname was doing, even though he knew that to do such a thing would make Takuma worry how Kagome would treat the noble vampire from now on. It was a miracle that Takuma hadn't given her his last name. Kaname sighed trying to recall where exactly in the story he was at. Seiren had even been speaking and joining in on the tale, much to Takuma's shock. He'd been almost positively sure that the woman had been mute.

* * *

_The breeze stirred over the grassy plains. He'd traveled quite a distance, but something stopped Kaname's feet as he looked backwards at the area they'd left. For any human it would be hours to transverse that distance, for vampires only minutes. "What is it m'lord Kaname?" Seiren asked worry etching her features as the wind seemed to quiet as if knowing that Kaname was a dangerous beast in their normally safe grasses._

_Kaname's eyes widened as his instincts went on high alert feeling that one who he shared a close bond with was in trouble. "Kagome's in danger," he said taking off running through the grasses being followed closely by Seiren._

* * *

Zero had carried the tired Kagome back to the moon dormitory, ignoring the scornful eyes of some of the higher vampires as he traipsed up to her room and deposited her on her bed. He set her down on the fluffy mattress and Kagome squeaked when her eye flickered open drowsily. "Zero, you didn't get to tell me what happened," she whispered, arms still circled around his neck.

The vampire gave her a small smile, "I can tell you another time Kagome," he promised. "Right now you need sleep. Or maybe a bath," he said knowing that one word cheered up the priestess most of the time. She nodded her head at that and Zero carried her over towards the bathroom, letting her sit on the commode as he started up the water in the tub so it would be warm when she was ready for it. Zero reached out and cupped Kagome's face trying to get her sleepy eyes to wake up a bit more. He didn't need her half asleep when she took a bath otherwise he'd be worrying over her. "I'll tell you later, but I'm going to leave right now," he explained for her, trying to use his voice to keep her awake. "I'm going to tell Rima to come in here and check on you in about half an hour so you don't drown."

Kagome stuck a tongue out at him, the curls of the warm water getting to her and waking her up now. Bathwater was the only form of water she'd submerge herself in now. Bathing, that was all she did in water. She'd grown a small fear of it and now another knew of this. Maybe someday she would overcome that fear of something she'd once ardently enjoyed spending time in.

Zero went to leave but she tugged on his hand. "Thank you Zero," she murmured. The vampire nodded and gave her a quick pat to the head before leaving.

Her story was still bouncing around in his head as he walked through the moon dormitory and Zero felt that he better understood his best friend now. He no longer had to question those sorrowful sighs she gave every once in a while. What he didn't understand though was why Kagome didn't hate the vampires for what had happened to her family. Suddenly an arm stretched out preventing him from leaving. "Why did Kagome look so tired?"

Zero should've expected Aidou to stop him. That vampire was as nosey about Kagome as they came. Something spiked in Zero at this vampire approaching him. "Why do you need to know?"

"I'm her friend… of sorts," shrugged Aidou, trying to act indifferent to this situation when really it was grating at him that Kagome had been spending time with Zero out at night.

"We were just sparring," snapped Zero as he pushed past Aidou's arm. The lower class vampire paused and called over his shoulder. "If you're a real friend tell Rima to go check on Kagome in about half an hour. Other than that, stay out of my way Aidou." And with that threat hanging in the air, Zero left.

* * *

_She hummed as she soaked in the hot springs, just waiting for Inuyasha to come knowing he was dropping Taisho off over at Kaede's. "Well, well," said a feminine voice making Kagome's blood go cold. She spun around to see Ayame eyeing her, standing towering over Kagome on a rock not five feet away from her. Kagome's fingers grasped onto the rock behind her. She hadn't brought any weapons, there was no need to bring weapons when your husband was one. "A little priestess all alone. I'd told you I'd get you when you were happiest." Kagome's priestess powers bubbled up under the surface. Just as Ayame launched at her something halted Ayame's process as Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome shielding her. A lurch of movement was made, blood showered on Kagome's stomach, and a gasp of air was heard._

_Kagome's eyes were filled with tears already as Ayame realized what she'd done. She'd thrust her hand into Inuyasha's chest. Ayame quickly pulled the hand out, but she'd already done the damage now. "Feh. I'm okay wench, I've gotten worse scars than this," scoffed the half demon, but he fell against his wife even as he said it._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice broke with worry. He was badly injured, her claws had pierced his heart and it was bleeding so badly. She placed her hands on his chest and sent her priestess power to him, trying to heal him with the hum of energy from her fingertips, but nothing happened._

"_I'm sorry," whispered Ayame looking down at Inuyasha. She raised a clawed hand to reveal to Kagome why her powers weren't working on her mate. Somehow Ayame had obtained Kouga's claws, the claws of the elders whose energy had tainted Inuyasha's heart worse than any damage Inuyasha's Wind Scar could do. Goraishi. Something so purely demonic and so powerful couldn't be combated with the powers of a priestess that was tainted by a half demon. "I meant to kill you," snarled Ayame._

_Inuyasha was badly wounded, but he growled all the same even as he wavered on his feet._

_Before Ayame could do anything though a hand came through her chest as Kaname clenched her heart in his fingers killing her. The wolf demon fell backwards into the water, tainting it with the blooming colors of her blood. Kaname cast worried eyes to Kagome. "Help me get him out of here!"_

* * *

With every bit of the tale Kaname was getting closer and closer to the truth of what happened to Kagome. He was also nearing the reason why she would probably be resentful to Takuma of all people, the class sweetheart. For after the tale of her husband's death would come another tale that was just as awful as the first. It was one of the high factors for why Kaname hated the council that existed today. One of the reasons he sought to destroy it. He needed to keep his two girls safe.

* * *

_They'd dragged him out onto the banks and no matter what Kagome tried nothing was working. Blood was flooding his lungs from the punctures and she was trying her hardest with CPR even to see if she could get him breathing better. "Can you turn him Kaname?" Kagome asked in between her compressions. She couldn't use the jewel, she was so damn tempted to use it, but she couldn't otherwise everything that they'd done to bring peace to this time would be shot to hell. Kagome new enough to know that a selfish wish on that jewel would turn all the good sour real quick._

_Kaname bore a grim expression as he shook his head. "No, vampires can't change demons. Our blood mixed with theirs is too much, it kills them." Drinking the blood of a demon didn't kill vampires, it just made them a little sick, but drinking the blood of vampires made demons kill over because it was so much stronger and more of a demonic nature._

"_Feh wench," gasped Inuyasha reaching up to caress her cheek. Kagome peered down at her husband, gold meeting blue. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I told you I'm not dying." Kaname and Seiren sat back knowing that Inuyasha was lying to placate Kagome. He was stubborn until the end. His eyes were drooping, he was getting so tired, but he wanted to stay for her. He could feel the poison of the claws working in his ever slowing heart._

"_Inuyasha I…" He pulled her towards him and kissed her soundly on the lips with the passion of a man who knew his end was coming. Their lips tangled and his tongue sampled her own before nipping at her bottom lip and pulling away._

"_It doesn't need saying Kagome," he murmured giving her a cocky grin. He knew she loved him. "I know… I don't say it often…" He took a deep breath and Kagome could hear the gurgle in it, he was suffering with every breath taken. "…but I could live an eternity and it wouldn't be enough to tell you and Taisho how much I love the two of you wench." His eyes beheld her face, her beautiful loving face as she cupped his cheek and he mumbled, "I'm just going to go to sleep Kags... When I wake up I'll be fine and we can go get our runt." His eyes shut, remembering every detail of her face as he found peace, his lungs finally failed him, and his body stilled. Kagome wished Inuyasha had been telling the truth again, but he hadn't. The shriek that had accompanied the closing of his eyes had been the most bone chilling Kaname had ever heard._

* * *

"But what does this story have to do with me Kaname-sama?"

"Surely you've noticed Kagome's son isn't here."

"But then where is…" Takuma's voice died off as the hints in the story clicked together and he realized far too soon where the child probably ended up. And all at once Takuma could guess exactly what happened, knowing who was behind it as sure as he knew his own name.


	4. Chapter 4 Fate Is Tightly Woven

**A/N: Sorry for the sadness of this chapter, b****ut at least it starts out with a peep show** . I promise things will get happier. ^_^ This is going to be a love story -starry eyes- after all between Kagome and either Aidou or Zero. I swear after this chapter I will reveal in the next one who she'll be with. -listing pros and cons for each as we speak-

**Aidou: I have no cons.**

**Zero: Bullshit. -sits beside Chika- Add that he's an egotistical ass.**

**Aidou: No I'm not! -pops on the other side of Chika and taps at the paper- Zero's emo! Put that down!**

**Kagome: -_-' To be continued.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Rather than getting Rima to go into the room as Zero requested, Aidou strolled in after half an hour wondering just why Zero would send in Rima to Kagome's room. The vampire genius did something incredibly stupid though, he went towards Kagome's bathroom throwing the door wide open without even knocking or thinking. Had he been able to rely on his vampire instincts he would've realized right away the strong smell of perfumed soap and water meant that Kagome had been bathing, but he didn't. Aidou was too busy caught up in what appeared to be as a small bit of jealousy to even realize that he'd basically stepped out in front of a bull coated head to toe in dripping red paint. The red being his flaming cheeks by now as he found Kagome in only a loose white t-shirt and frilly pink panties.

Aidou wouldn't have been in even deeper trouble had he not taken the time in his blushing to glance her over like a judge at a modeling competition. It wasn't his fault that he'd just noticed what long and well shaped legs she had. Kagome's eyes widened and she tossed the shampoo bottle at him nailing Aidou right in the head. "You pervert!" she yelled so loud that all within the house could hear it. Aidou was lucky that Zero was far from the building to even chance the sound of Kagome's cries of rage.

And that was why Aidou felt the raw channeled powers of a priestess as he turned tail to run. Kagome chased after him, hurling bright pink power at Aidou as she chased him around the bed in her room. He almost escaped out the door, but Kagome slammed against him from behind with all her weight and they tumbled onto the carpet floor in a compromising position just as Kaname opened the door to check and see what was wrong with his little sister. Takuma was steady on Kaname's heels with his sword already drawn. Takuma hadn't heard the rest of the story, but he could guess enough to know that he owed Kagome like a noble did to his master Pureblood. He owed her a blood bond. And whether Kagome liked it or not Takuma was planning on doing her bidding.

"He came in here to peep at me!" Kagome was glowering at Aidou. She hastily scrambled off of him to grab a blanket and knot it about her waist, eyes never leaving Aidou in case he chanced a second glance.

"I did not! It's not what it seems," cried out Aidou from his spot on the floor, hands waving back and forth to attest to his innocence. "Put your sword away Takuma!"

Kaname looked at the noble vampire with nothing but ice. "Do explain Aidou."

"Yes Aidou, **do** explain," Kagome said haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Zero told me to send Rima in here to check on her, but I wanted to check and bother her-"

"Ah ha," Kagome declared casting an accusing finger on him! "You admit it!"

"I wasn't coming in here to peep on you! Who'd want to peep on such a scrawny egotistical brat like you anyway?" He stood up waving a fist at her.

Kagome likewise stood up glaring back at him. You could practically see the electricity bouncing back and forth between their stares. "Pot calling kettle and you're black too."

"I am not! I'm blond," he cried, not knowing the human phrase nor the meaning behind her words, just that they were a strike at his ego. Kagome laughed at him for that comment he'd let slide. He wasn't going to let her know that he didn't know the meaning of that phrase nor the fact that he was actually going to look it up later.

"Weak and stupid!"

"I'm a strong noble vampire! And I'll have you know I'm a genius!"

"A genius vampire whose so strong that a girl like me could take him down in one pounce," Kagome snorted in such an unladylike way that Aidou imagined her as a little piglet.

Kaname looked back and forth between the two. He knew this animosity was strong, he could feel it even pushing at him. Whatever it was they needed to sort it out and so Kaname did the only thing he could do. He punished both of them with something in mind that would suit his purpose to strengthening the night class.

* * *

_She'd gotten by for their child. Their happy little baby Taisho had become so reliant on her after the brief funeral in front of the tree of ages where Kagome had freed Inuyasha. Taisho still looked around every once in a while as if searching for his papa and every time Kagome saw him doing it she had to either go hold him and hug him or cry in Sango's comforting arms. Kaname made a point of watching after her. The want to go lie and rest in his coffin was pushed back by the need to make sure she was well enough to fend after herself. He'd finally refused the council a month ago and they were irritated by his decision and the fact that he was tending to a priestess, though they knew it was an honorable duty since she was the one who'd saved the world. Rumors were being spread though over how strong her child was growing. And even worse were rumors of the relationship between her and Kaname, now those rumors were having the council up in arms._

_Months had passed since Inuyasha's death. Wounds were always there, but they were healing. And the pain, though numbing at times, wasn't unbearable with Taisho by her side. Kagome missed Inuyasha, longed for him especially when Taisho's first birthday passed by, but there was no bringing her husband back. Sesshomaru hadn't been able to return Inuyasha with his sword nor his mother's medo. Inuyasha's soul was truly at rest and she'd slowly come to terms with that. It had taken her a full month to even begin taking care of herself as well as her son. Sango and Miroku had taken Taisho so she could mourn until finally one day the little tyke wailed for his mother and she was snapped out of her sadness knowing that someone was relying on her and she hadn't lost Inuyasha completely._

_Kagome sighed and carried Taisho on her hip, letting his fingers curl with her hair. He was such a big monster by now always getting into trouble that when she did heft him up on a hip she had to use what strength she had for her little boy was about the size of a four year old even if he was only one. Then again dog demons, even partial demons, aged relatively faster than humans and stopped growing altogether at certain ages. Shippo had even hit a growth spurt so he was taller than Rin now. Kagome was having to make him clothes on the side, but almost as soon as she would finish making one shirt he'd outgrow it. Shippo was like a surrogate child for her and Sango no matter how often he left for fox training. Everyone had contributing in Kagome fitting back into her old routine. Kaname was becoming quite the reliable friend, but she knew Kaname needed to rest._

_So, upon that night she broached the subject of him leaving._

* * *

"Do you think it wise to plan this?" Takuma asked as Kaname finished making a call to Kaien. Takuma was half torn between asking for more of the story or asking if he could be there to watch the surprise punishment that Kaname had up his sleeve for the noble vampire and priestess. If Kaname were any other person he would be crowing loudly with laughter at what he'd done. It was childish but every once in a while childish actions need to be met with childish actions and those two needed some dished out to them.

Kaname shrugged. "Those two need to learn to work together as should the rest of the dorm. What I've requested is merely a trial to see if they can work together. If so, than I shall test the rest of the night class." Kaname threw out 'test' and 'trials' out on a daily basis around Takuma and sometimes he wondered if the elder vampire ever let anyone in. Did anyone really mean anything to him other than being one of his faithful noble subjects? It was the story that Takuma was hearing now that claimed Kaname's heart indeed existed. His heart was just selective with which occupants could reside in it.

The elder vampire waited for Takuma's curiosity to get peeked, it didn't take long considering he was almost on the edge of his seat waiting to hear the rest of the events. "Did you take to ground Kaname?"

* * *

_She waited until Taisho was sleeping peacefully in her arms as they sat in front of the campfire. He knew what was on her mind before she even said it and so he broached the subject before she could even say anything. "I don't want to leave you so soon. You need me." And what was her short human life to him? Her eternity felt like mere months to him._

"_But you're tired Kaname," she ushered as she lay her son down on a little blanket. His furry black ear twitched, but he didn't stir, with his mouth hanging wide open in his sleep and light snoring much like his late father. Kagome cast eyes at her little child and pushed his hair back. It always got in the way but Kaname knew Kagome didn't have the heart to cut it. She wouldn't cut it even when Kagome knew she'd have to get up in the morning and spend about an hour brushing the knots out of that thick mane. "You can't expect to watch after me for the rest of my life."_

"_You attract danger," he stated._

"_I've always attracted danger," she retorted, running a teasing hand along the bottom of Taisho's foot and giving a faint laugh when he kicked it in his sleep. Even Seiren had to smile at the picture mother and child made. Kagome's eyes swerved back over to her long time friend. "Kaname, I still have family here. Sango, Miroku, their kids, and Rin. Shippo visits as does Sesshomru." She was trying her hardest to convince Kaname that she had many people who would help her. Inuyasha may have left but she was still here and so was her son. "My family is in the future and I can visit them as long as this necklace is safe and sound." She tapped the jewel lying around her neck. "And Taisho," she said, glancing down at all that she had left of her late husband, "he's here for his mother." Kagome loved her child as much as any mother could. She kissed his little forehead and watched as Taisho drowsily reached up to clutch onto her hair in his sleep. With tenderness in her eyes she un-pried his hands off of her hair. "Besides, what does an old vampire like you have to offer that they don't?"_

_Seiren and Kaname shared a look. "Protection," he stated watching intently as Kagome kept a hand situated near Taisho's pallet. She would carry him into the hut when she got tired. Kaname took a breath before offering to Kagome an option of safety. "You could always marry me."_

* * *

Takuma choked on the blood he was drinking from his tablet in his glass. It took a while before he could manage a suitable reaction. "Could you repeat that Kaname-sama?" There was no way Takuma had heard what he just thought he'd heard! Marriage! From Kaname! Kaname was so reserved, for him to do this really meant Kagome was a key person in his life. Suddenly the gravity with which the friendship between Kaname and Kagome shared fell upon Takuma and he no longer knew how to treat her. He wanted to treat her as a friend, but she was so important a person. Not only was Takuma sure that he owed Kagome a bond of blood, but she was above everyone's eyes if Kaname noted of such strength in her as to call her an equal and consider her for his bedmate for eternity.

* * *

_That got Kagome's attention. She looked up startled at Kaname. "Marry you? But you don't love me."_

"_I do, but not as Inuyasha loved you." He loved her in a family sort of way. A comrade. "It would extend your life-"_

"_But you'd have to make me a vampire."_

"_And I __**would**__," he nodded his head and gave her a small smile to show a bit of fang and let her know that he was willing to do it to keep her safe. This was the most Seiren had ever seen Kaname care for a friend. It really did mean that Kaname thought of Kagome as family._

_Kagome crept over towards Kaname, knowing that her son was safe in this group of friends as he slept peacefully not three feet from her. "My son is a quarter demon, you could never change him because of his blood. I wouldn't want to live for eternity to watch Taisho fade away… Besides..." She reached out and touched his face knowing that what he just offered to her a million vampire women would give anything to hear him mutter even in their dreams if not reality. "Kaname, thank you so much for the offer, but I'm not the type of woman for you. I'm everything your future wife shouldn't be. I'm more of a brother to you than a sister even. And if you make me a vampire that means I'd have to willingly be your servant." Before he could open his mouth she cut him off with a shake of her head. "I know you wouldn't mean to order me about, you would say something small that you didn't mean as an order, but I'd do it out of obligation to you. A master to servant. I'm only willing to do that if I love a man." He nodded his head and kissed her hand briefly._

"_I understand Kagome." He still couldn't shake the feeling away that she was in danger though, even if Ayame was dead. "At least allow us to put you and Taisho to sleep like a vampire… rest might help…"_

"_No," she said adamantly with a wave of her arms. "No putting to sleep, no sealing my memories… no." He let out an aggravated sigh. This woman really wasn't one he'd be able to live with for eternity because she'd willingly defy him at every turn and as much as he saw her as an equal he wanted a wife that he could protect and at the same time treat as a friend. Kagome rarely let anyone protect her._

"_Okay. I shall go to sleep."_

_Kagome reached over and ruffled his head as one would do a dog, but he knew this to be a tender and family act from her considering what her husband had been._

* * *

The sun was slowly making its noon approach as it appeared to get higher when really its position never changed, it remained bright and undaunted like Kagome. Kaname could tell that hours had passed since he'd begun the tale to Takuma. Even though he was within the building he could smell from outside the warm air of dayight. Luckily, vampires like he didn't need much sleep. What he had to say would no doubt cause Takuma hours lost in sleep, so he didn't feel like rushing the story because either way Takuma would lose a few hours. He glanced over at Takuma and asked, "Are you ready to hear the ending?"

Takuma nodded his head obediently. He was enraptured with the tale now, taken in by it, he feared what would come, he even had inklings as to what may happen, but he needed to hear this tale to its end. There was no doubt in his mind that no one aside from Seiren and maybe Kaien Cross knew of what happened so this was a rarity that Takuma wanted to know even if a nasty foreboding was crying in the back of his mind to stave off this path and listen no more to what was to come.

* * *

_Kagome and Taisho were there to watch as Kaname got down in his coffin ready for sleep. She leaned over to Taisho could pat Kaname's head and say, "Bye bye Uncle Nom Nom." Kaname gave them a loving look, believing that this would finally be the last time he'd ever see them again and closed his eyes as the coffin slid over him. He was doing this because eternity and bloodshed, wars, they'd tired him and made things unbearable. Particularly the fact that he'd been so perfectly hapless alone, and then had met Kagome to come to realize that he'd been missing something. Kaname briefly wondered, as he gathered up his strength to lull him into a long sleep, what Kagome would thing if she knew that he'd wished to become mortal for a while after meeting her. He'd longed after the idea of finiteness, for humans had appeared so much happier with his time spent with them. They cherished their moments, even the most horrible of ones; because it was all so short where vampires lacked the enthusiasm for the long life they'd been granted._

_He fell into a slumber, not knowing that the day he woke up he would find that things had changed in more ways than one, feeling that he should've stayed awake. For when Kaname finally woke up in the future, having to revert to the body of a child in his weakness, he found out that Kagome had lost the one hope of keeping her sane. Her child. But by then it was almost five hundred years past and he believed he'd never see her again so he took to masquerading as the 'child' of Juri and Haruka, growing up beside their real daughter and falling in love with said daughter, Yuuki Kuran. Through all that time though he vowed vengeance on the one's who'd caused Kagome the greatest pain. The council of vampires._

* * *

Aidou sat bored in his room twirling around a pen on his fingertips he'd been thinking of a great many things. He should've been in bed like the others, but his thoughts were haunted by a pair of feminine blue eyes. His thoughts tossed and turned from Kagome to Kaname and vice versa. Aidou was one of the few who was aware that Kaname was older than he appeared, thanks to a slip of the tongue from Takuma. Aidou had grown up with Kaname, but he knew he was far older while everyone only suspected that Kaname was older. He'd served in the battle of demons and humans, though only few knew that, Aidou was one of them who'd connected the dots that almost all of the vampire world hadn't. He'd recognized that name as it cropped up in history books. Kaname. And the descriptions of the warrior had fit Kaname so perfectly that Aidou hadn't been able to doubt that the duo were one in the same. Obviously he kept such a secret to himself.

No doubt Kaname had probably went him to sleep after the hectic times of war, he'd probably needed a lot of rest, and then someone had resurrected him from sleep as a toddler. It wasn't something uncanny in the vampire community to do. Many vampires, if put on the hit list with the vampire hunters, would either go to sleep or have someone resurrect themselves as children. It was much harder for a vampire hunter to pull a bullet on a child much less believe that child to be the one they were after. Aidou had grown up with Kaname, but he was beginning to question things… in particular Kaname's parents. They had been around three thousand years old during that war… the vampire who'd led the vampires out of their shadows had been far older. If Kaname was the one of legend… than his parents weren't his own and yet Aidou could still feel a strong power emanating from Kaname that he was Pureblood. Even if Kaname's parents hadn't been his own they had loved him as such and taken very good care of him, Aidou had been a witness to that before the duo had been murdered.

Aidou huffed as he realized he wouldn't come across the truth behind his revered Kaname's identity in just one night.

Since sleep was evading him Aidou decided to get up and wander around the darkly curtained moon dorms until he found himself sleepy enough to go back to bed. Instead he found himself hovering outside of Kaname's room hearing a very strange tale. What was more surprising was that the Pureblood hadn't evicted him from his spot and had allowed him to stay and listen outside of the door.

* * *

"I learned of what happened to her through the demon lord Sesshomaru. He had a necklace of uncanny abilities," said Kaname. As soon as he'd woken up he'd went in search of his demon friend to hear of what came about of Kagome. That medo necklace had shown in graphic detail every bit of the grisly story. When he'd wondered aloud of where she was Sesshomaru had merely stated in a better place and so he'd assumed she was home or she'd passed. Kaname briefly paused as he heard Aidou come to stand in the hallway. Seiren's eyes met his own anticipating for Kaname to give her the go ahead to send Aidou away. Instead he made no move to do so."She was alone Takuma. Traveling with her child to visit Shippo's school… They'd stopped for a break in the woods when he came across them." Kaname could still see the images clearly as if they were his own memory through the medo. Then again, Sesshomaru had allowed him to see and feel things that were impossible to feel from Kagome's view. And so Seiren and Kaname both began to retell what they'd seen in that ancient necklace from the past.

* * *

"_How delicious! A mother and son together," purred a voice. Kagome spun around to glare at the offending set of scarlet eyes glimmering down at her. All she felt emitting from this man was bloodlust, she saw it in his eyes, knew from the way he was watching her and Taisho, he was hungry. She'd briefly seen this man one time before, during the war for the Shikon No Tama. His name was Asato Ichijou. Old and foreboding._

_Kagome moved into position, standing in front of her child like a mother lioness with her balled fists brought up like a boxer. There was no denying what this man wanted and so she wouldn't try to assume the best. "If you attack Kaname will have your head," she stated, her tone was venomous._

_The elder vampire just ignored her remark and drawled out his reasoning for being there. "We have no Purebloods who wish to preside over the council-"_

"_What do you want with me? I hardly think draining me dry will help," she practically growled. Truth was, Kagome knew all about vampires thanks to Kaname. She knew that once vampires drained a being that they took their life force into them. If someone had powers than whomever drained them acquired them. Kagome had priestess energy so she was a great target to power hungry beasts. Briefly Kagome thought of death, disappearing to meet with Inuyasha in the afterlife, but that fleeting notion passed right out of her head as soon as it had come. There was no way in hell she was going to leave Taisho. Her skin began to glow under her skin, tingling with raw energy. She hoped that all she had to do was look intimidating and he'd go away. Her son clutched onto her red pants leg, peering out frightened at the vampire before them._

_Just as Kagome was about to call up a barrier two snaps and clicks echoed in her ears as two heavy chains were fastened to her wrists. She hadn't been able to tell that they were there. Two others on whom Asato had brought with him to help in acquiring what he'd wanted. They'd kept their aura's tampered down so she hadn't felt them. Kagome glanced down at the metal chains around her wrists. Power. Those shackles radiated it. She tried summoning up her power, but instead it only hurt her as she couldn't let it out. The two vampires tied her chains to the walls, all the while Kagome was struggling but she was a human while they had immortal strength._

_Asato was quick as lightning and appeared behind her son. "Who said it was you I wanted?" The vampire stated as he touched Taisho's shoulder. The little boy tried to step away from the intimidating man who was looking down at him hungrily, but the man's grip was if anything strong. He tugged on the child until he was out of reach from his mother._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she desperately squirmed against the chains binding her skin. "NO!" Her voice was harsh and hoarse! "NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" She thrashed about wishing she'd taken up Kaname on turning into a vampire. In a situation like this she could've needed it for those chains would've been like paper to her had she been made vampire. She jerked and bucked, moving across the floor but was yanked back by the cold metal that bit into her skin. "TAISHO RUN! RUN!" The child's claws came out and he did run, he ran towards her. "No! Run away from mama! Run away Taisho!" The tears poured down her cheeks as Ichijou moved quickly scooping the child up in his hands._

"_Mama," Taisho cried out waving his little arms and hitting at Ichijou, his claws came out on their own and slashed at Ichijou's arm making the vampire bleed._

_"Quite the feisty little bastard isn't it?" Asato chuckled as he hefted Taisho. Asato sank his teeth into the child's neck as Kagome's shriek cut into the night. His underlings watched with interest. She could vaguely make out their features in the night as she jerked against the chains. Kagome dug her knees into the earth trying to pull herself away. Her powers were exploding under her skin reaching out to the nearest crony and shocking him. They began smacking her around and beating her so she wouldn't hurt them. She was useless to them now that their master had gotten what he wanted. She could feel the air rush out of her as one of the vampires kicked her side with a hard booted foot._

_When Asato finished drinking from her child he tossed the corpse down before a broken Kagome. He signaled for the duo to stop beating her and chuckled when he turned his back on her. Kagome's fingers ran over the sweet cherub face that slept now indefinitely. Her hands ran over Taisho's cold cheeks. He would no longer giggle or run and play. Kagome's chest and body shook as she cried body wrenching jerks from the amount of tears. "I feel so much stronger," said Asato. He flexed his fingers a bit, watching the nails grow out that were far sharper than any vampire's. Drinking the blood of a demon would've made any vampire sick, but this child had been a quarter demon and though he'd appeared like his father he had the powers of his mother. Asato could feel the powers of a priest flowing to the tips of his fingers._

_Asato was so distracted by his own passing amusement as his powers that would make him the council leader that he didn't notice the anger that had consumed Kagome. Murdering Taisho had been different from Inuyasha's death. Kagome had gotten so much time with Inuyasha and Inuyasha was a grown man. Taisho was a defenseless child with no capability to protect himself. A child that had come from her. The last bit of Inuyasha. If Kagome had been demon or vampire her eyes would've long been crimson. As it was Kagome's holy powers were resurfacing against the bonds. These chains might've had spells to ward off Kagome, but there was something Asato Ichijou had done in taking her child. He'd instilled for the first time ever in Kagome's life the thirst for blood, the taint of evil. The once pure miko no longer cared for purity and doing what was right. And so… her heart, her whole being, did what it could do when facing such a dilemma. Something that the chains hadn't been made to fend off with her being a holy miko. The bright light within Kagome turned, changing her into a dark miko. An evil priestess. The chains that had kept her bound sizzled away as dark unholy purple magic corroded it in an instant and she stood up, wind wiping around her, all the while her eyes were on the dead child at her feet._

_Asato was shocked when he heard her chains fall. He spun around to see her standing there and for once fear overcame him. She was different now, almost stronger now that she wasn't worried about tapping into her powers for evil. "What're you doing?" His voice brought her eyes snapping sinisterly up at him. "Get her! Kill her," he instructed his two cronies._

* * *

"Kagome killed the two while he escaped," said Seiren. Kaname could remember quite clearly Sesshomaru's tale. Sesshomaru had went to visit Rin at the village. It had been during unch time when the unmistakable stench of his own family blood hit his nose causing Sesshomaru to run towards where the scent was coming. He was followed by Miroku and Sango. It was the three of them that were met with a blood covered Kagome who had nothing but empty eyes as she carried a little bundle in her arms that was swaddled with one of her sleeves. She clutched onto that bundle, tears trailing down her face, as she walked towards them and fell into Sesshomaru's arms sobbing. Kaname still couldn't figure out what had happened to bring back the Kagome he was seeing at this school? How could a few months of mourning the loss of her son not have affected her. How was she still like the woman he'd first met?

Takuma couldn't summon the right words to describe the atrocity of the tale or the disturbed emotions he held knowing that his grandfather had caused her pain. "I'm surprised she still trusts in our kind enough to go to this school," murmured Takuma. He stood up wondering how on earth Kagome could go around with a smile on her face after what happened. He held his hands out in front of him trying to decide whether or not he should go prostate himself before Kagome and ask for her to kill him or offer himself to her services for all eternity. "I owe her so much." And those were the words that Kaname had wanted to hear aloud from Takuma to know that Takuma would never ever accept his grandfather.

Vampires destroyed Kagome's happiness so it was obvious her very close and dear friends would hold hatred for the kind they'd fought against. "You've no idea the full circle she's created," Kaname said as he moved his hand away from his mouth. Indeed, with Kagome the strings of fate were woven very tightly and intricately lacing everything from the past and future solidly together.

After Kagome had left for the future to find comfort in the arms of her family she'd left behind her quite an impression. The demon slayer and the priest had taken matters into their own hands upon her heartbreak that they'd had to watch. Kagome had been a sister to them, one who'd needed happiness above all else, and so they'd struck with anger at the kind that had brought her unhappiness. Sesshomaru had admitted to Kaname that thought he didn't agree with what they did next he hadn't stopped them for the fact that he understand the human's better because of Kagome. They were seeking vengeance as Sesshomaru would have sought vengeance should someone have slaughtered his daughter Rin. "Miroku and Sango trained their children. They learned to fight vampires of the council and as the generations progressed they forgot about killing just vampires of the council and began killing all vampires." Takuma's eyes widened at this news wondering how many others knew of this. Where it had all originated! "Later they took blood of vampires to increase the strength of their family lines. Many began recruiting vampire hunters who weren't of their family. Kagome's loss," and Ichijou's stupid actions, "gave birth to vampire hunters." There was more to it than that, but Kaname thought it best to keep the rest of himself. He'd yet to tell Kagome that Zero's family was descended from the original hunters. That Zero's eyes were a violet color because of the dominant trait passed on along the family line from a certain perverted ancestor.

Kaname could hear Aidou slumping against the wall. He couldn't see how the anger flashed in Aidou's eyes at the cruelty of his own kind. He couldn't see the noble bite his lips in anger making a few drops of his own blood wash into his mouth. Nor could he see how Aidou had to use the wall to support himself as he made his way down the hallway. Aidou was contemplating whether or not it would be wise to take off for Kagome's room and embrace her declaring that he would protect her to the end. Inside he was fighting going to defend that human, but he was turning against his own nature when it involved this interesting priestess.

Kaname mused at the fact that the vampire hunters weren't the only ones Kagome had unknowingly inspired into creation. She'd always been interested in how other species went about doing things; she'd kept her grandfather in the future well aware of vampiric traits even though she knew he'd been a vampire hunter in the past. All the information, the tastes and comfort styles of vampires, she never knew that her grandfather had been avidly listening so he could construct the moon dorm. In fact, part of the reason why Kaien had decided that peace could be achieved from the two different races of vampire and human was from listening to Kagome's stories. He'd never let on that he knew Kaname, because he didn't want anything he said to affect the past and therefore affect the future. So inadvertently Kagome had created the night class as well. Everything that was established now, they owed her for it all.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she was like the rest of the world in the fact that she was unaware of what was going to happen today. She had no idea that others had made their own plans concerning her.

The oblivious teenager stretched her arms up with a yawn and her hand trailed over her pristine uniform hanging on her closet door. Dusk had approached and it was time to get up and greet the world. These odd hours were new to her, but she was getting used to them as she was used to adapting to many things. The priestess paused in front of the heavily curtained room to take a quick peek outside of the curtains. She could see Yuuki and Zero just outside of the gates keeping the rambunctious crowd of humans in line so there wouldn't be a mob or an ambush or hormones. Kagome silently giggled.

Her eyes ran over Zero from his bright snow dirty colored hair to his mad-at-the-world posture with his hands shoved in his pockets. He'd promised her a story and she wondered if it would feel great for him to get it off his chest as it felt great for her now upon the dusky afternoon. Kagome's hand trailed the pane of glass, tracing over his form from afar. He'd grown up since they'd last seen each other. She feared what type of man he was becoming. And just as she wondered if she could help make him happy the violet eyes slid up and met her own. Kagome's mouth muttered a quick 'eep' as she ducked away. Then she peeked back out to see him smirking, waiting for her to open the curtains a little more. Since Kagome was caught anyhow she thrust the curtains aside and cast him a quick little flutter of fingers in an embarrassed wave. His lips actually pulled back in a quick smile that was so brief it was like seeing a rare gem and caught Kagome's breath. Little did Kagome know was that Zero's own breath was hard at catching when he'd realized he was being watched by Kagome. He'd actually contemplated at immaturely spinning around and making faces at her, but that would ruin his scary reputation with the day class. It was nice though, the strange feeling that bloomed in his chest at knowing that she was watching him. Not many people looked on him in a friendly manner, for good reason though with his reputation. But unlike other people Kagome and Yuuki both knew his history, knew what he was changing into, and didn't judge him.

Zero raised a hand to wave back at her. Almost instantly the eyes of the crowding day class members looked up to see what made Zero appear... friendly? They weren't disappointed when they spied Kagome with full on bed head and clad in just an over-sized white t-shirt. She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly shut the curtains to go get changed. Hopefully none of the day class boys had taken a picture of that with their cameras. Could cellphones even zoom as far as her room on the third floor?

* * *

Yuuki's face went three levels of smug as she eyed Zero who was back to glaring at the crowd. In particular he'd sent a glare that froze over a group of boys who were exclaiming how cute Kagome had appeared.

"Hmm," Yuuki hummed as she walked past him. Today had begun as an odd day. Ever since Zero had gotten back last night from sparring with Kagome he'd been in a better mood. Yuuki half expected hell to freeze over. It was like his drooping energy had been recharged, though she was unaware that he'd drunk the blood of Kagome and that was mostly the reason for him being active today in class. "What was _that_ Zero?" Yuuki poked his shoulder and found that Zero actually averted his face, turning to look away from her in embarrassment. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. She knew that Zero and Kagome were good friends, close friends... so it made sense when her mind went around a strange bend she'd never thought to attribute to Zero. It was odd even considering that the stoic guy might fester some sort of crush on Kagome considering he'd been anything but nice to people. But what if Zero disliked Aidou for a different reason? Were they competing for her cousin?

* * *

**A/N, next up: You get to figure out which volume of the manga/episode of the series this is coinciding with. So now Zero and Aidou both know about Kagome's past. And you find out just what Kaname has planned for Aidou and Kagome's punishment. And I'm debating whether or not to have Zero randomly shirtless for fangirl squeals. After this chapter I promise the beginnings of courtship with whomever it is that I pair her with. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5 Love and War

**A/N: Sexykitsune-hime helped me determine who it would be, this fanfic started with sexykitsune-hime's request. If you stop reading it due to the man you wanted Kagome with not being *the one,* I'm sorry. This was exceedingly hard to determine. However, I _am_ writing a 5 chapter 1-shot for the other coupling for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight/Inuyasha.**

* * *

When Kagome had made it down the stairs Takuma had automatically gone to stand beside her. Like a master to its servant he waited for her. "I believe I would like to schedule a day with you and the day class girls," he chirped good-naturedly. His soft green eyes were trying to shine brightly around her. He was ready to go through hell even if it meant carrying shopping bags and listening to women talk his ear off, but if Kagome wanted Kaien's ideals to shape up than he'd be one of the first vampires to stretch out a hand and actually do it. Kagome blinked up at him and an unbidden smile presented itself to him, one that Takuma felt he didn't deserve.

"I'd like that! Come on Takuma," Kagome said, snagging his arm with her own and leading him out the doors. There was an extra bounce in her step now. Kaname walked just a few feet behind them with Aidou walking alongside him. Seiren was on his other side, making sure the other vampires remained a respectable ways back. Ruka was coveting quick glances at Kaname while Kain was stealing looks at her.

"I want you to be her friend," instructed Kaname quietly. Aidou almost didn't catch Kaname's soft instructions, but he looked up startled when he realized his idol had been addressing him. It was an order to be obeyed regardless if Aidou wanted to or not, but he'd actually been planning on it had Kaname not ordered him.

As Kagome passed Zero she paused and let go of Takuma's arm to walk up to her favorite annoyed vampire hunter. "They seem rambunctious today," she commented. Her eyes swept over the guys and girls waiting alongside the walkway. A lot of guys were jostling to catch a glimpse of her. Kagome had to look away, a soft flush to her face. She wasn't used to being admired in this time period. There were the few flatteries in the past with Hojo and being repeatedly kidnapped all the time to be a wife to some demon or human, but nothing like this. These were actual charming guys who wanted to take her on real dates instead of toss her over their shoulders or give her foot creams for the 'boils' her foot was apparently covered with so she'd miss school to save the past.

Zero reached out for the briefest moment, his hand lightly swept over her cheek to tug on her hair playfully. "Well _someone_ flashed the school their legs this morning," he chided. Had she always been so small? He'd remembered once upon a time when they'd actually been the same height. Ichiru, her, and him had all sported dirty faces and random bandages assorted on various spots along their scrawny knees and legs. She'd been such the tomboy trailing after him and jumping on his back, not that it had changed now that they were older.

"Do you want to hang out today?" Did he want to tell her about Ichiru? Maybe. Zero didn't know if he'd ever want to talk about his brother, despite his promise. He did want to spend more time with her even as the beast within him rattled against its cage wanting more than being beside her.

"I'll find you when your classes are through," he replied, turning his back on her and forcing himself to keep the crowd in line. It was hard to distance himself more from Kagome than it was to distance himself from Yuuki. Kagome had known him before he'd been an orphan. She knew what he was like with a smile on his face and a carefree nature.

* * *

Kagome watched him from her spot in the night class. Her mind wasn't able to focus on the work before her or the droning of their vampire professor. Today the students were being given the new laws the vampires had instituted with Headmaster Cross. A collaboration of rules to keep vampires from being found out until they wished to be known to the general public. She already knew most of them because she'd went over the spell-checking for her grandfather the night before. Her help had been enlisted by Kaien and Kaname to actually mark out any of the rules she didn't like since she regarded both classes despite the fact that she was with the night class.

Instead of listening, Kagome was wondering about her childhood friend who stood outside her window a ways off. He was standing on top of a building looking down. This was the second time in a single day she'd decided to spy on him. Those eyes were so different from their childhood. Shadows echoed behind them. She'd missed him and Ichiru when she'd been in the Feudal Era. There was rarely anyone who shared their odd sense of humor and they'd been her childhood friends. Though she and Zero mostly fought over trivial things while the weaker Ichiru had always tried to protect her. She could still remember Ichiru blocking Kagome from a mess of ramen that Zero had spooned at her because she'd teased him for a messed up haircut. Ichiru had been there to talk to her and keep both Kagome and Zero civil.

But now Zero needed someone to stand beside him as an equal. She knew what Zero needed more than anything else. He needed someone to love him. He was battered and broken like she was; she had doubts that she could be the one to help him. She knew she had feelings for him, but she knew what she needed and it was someone to love her just like he needed someone to love him. It was about damn time he fell in love! Kagome hadn't known him to ever care for anyone with a special interest. So she wondered who he might care for in this school. If she could just nudge them together... maybe things would be alright.

That scrawny and lanky kid she'd known that would let her see the small tears from the scratch he'd gotten, that same kid she'd babied over booboos for when the scratches were her fault… he'd grown up. Zero was tall and had filled out. He had Miroku's lean figure, but was even taller. Hell, Zero was almost a foot taller than her and she had to look way up to meet his eyes now. That's who those eyes reminded her of! Miroku's! Except they were a bit lighter. Those eyes were just as contemplating though when it came to thinking things over as Miroku did. And instead of normal teeth he had canines now. She feared how close Zero was to transforming. It was discomforting to think of him fighting from turning into a Level E.

Kagome shouldn't have been surprised when his own eyes found her watching him again, but she did childishly stick her tongue out at him. Zero always had an uncanny way of knowing when someone was looking at him, sometimes she mildly wondered if he was psychic or if he was actually developing the powers of a vampire. Kagome gave him a small smile meant just for him. She couldn't pry her periwinkle blues away, ensnared like a moth to a beacon light holding that stare. Something in him just made her want to get up and go to him, hold him in her arms and tell him it was okay even if she didn't know the entirety of what was wrong. He reminded her of the little boy she'd found so long ago, Shippo. So lost. He needed a strong family. He needed to know what it was like again to depend on people and trust each other.

It was only when a wad of paper had been thrown at her head by Aidou that Kagome jerked her gaze away from Zero's and fastened it on ol' aggravating blondie. Her hands balled up a piece of paper as she glowered at him with such intensity it was a good thing he had ice powers otherwise he'd be burning under her gaze. It was time to dish out payback the immature way.

* * *

"I think she's worried about you," came a quiet murmur behind Zero. He hadn't known that Yuuki had snuck up on him, which was odd because normally he could tell when she was around. It was very rare though that Yuuki was as astute as she was today. When she'd snuck up on Zero it had come with the weirdest realization that Kagome might harbor very faint feelings for him. Sure Kagome had been in love once before, but Yuuki knew that people could move on and restart their lives. Wasn't that what Kagome was doing here now?

Zero looked away from the window he'd been watching and walked over towards the ledge of the building. He didn't even acknowledge what Yuuki said. The thing was, his emotions were conflicting. He shouldn't want Kagome; she was a priestess and a human. A part of him rebelled saying that she wouldn't mind. She'd been married to a demon so how was a vampire any different? They both had beasts that could be unleashed and were bloodthirsty. The only difference was that he was a ticking time bomb. At any moment he could go to his baser needs and unlike a demon he wouldn't be able to stop himself when it happened. What good would it come to tell Kagome that she had been his first crush? Nothing. Besides, he wasn't the twin she'd fallen in love with when they were children. It had always been Ichiru that Kagome had made goo goo eyes for. Zero wanted nothing more than to be human before he even considered being around someone. Any girl would have to risk their life to be around him. "I think you should talk to her," stated Yuuki. "It might help you get things off your chest. Or talk to me you know," voiced Yuuki.

Even now he thirsted for blood that was keeping him tame. It was her sweet blood that gave him enough energy to actually not fall asleep in class. He'd ridden Buttercup even that day and even had enough energy to whorf down a huge lunch bigger than Yuuki's. Eating more than Yuuki was definitely saying something. He was a danger to Kagome. It was bad enough he'd tasted both of his best friends. "You should get those weird notions out of your head. I'm perfectly fine without anyone worrying over me," Zero grunted. He jumped off the building to land softly in the grass without a scratch on him or even a pulled muscle. He really was turning into a vampire.

Yuuki watched as Kagome and Aidou began a paper ball fight in the middle of class. She cast Kagome a bittersweet smile. "If you don't do something soon Zero, you may lose her to someone else," whispered Yuuki. She wished life had been easier for her two friends. Yuuki tensed and turned an unbelievable shade of red when she caught Kaname looking her way. Without a thought in her head Yuuki jumped as well, using the trees as always to help her descent down.

Kagome caught Yuuki's disappearing figure and it was in that moment that Kagome was the one to question what had just happened. Yuuki had jumped from an incredibly high building and landed with the grace of a vampire. Had no one else not noticed that? She glanced back at Kaname with paper wads stuck in her hair as the vampire teacher reprimanded her and Aidou. Kaname was reading his book casually.

Kagome knew Kaname, she knew he could feel her eyes on him and yet he didn't meet her gaze. He was actually hiding something from her!

* * *

Sayori, Yuuki, and Kagome were sitting down enjoying a nice late dinner on red and white printed picnic cloth spread out over the grass under the light of the stars. Kagome had made the meal for her outing with Yuuki… since Yuuki's cooking wasn't exactly enjoyable. Yuuki was lucky if she could make toast without catching something on fire. Kagome had absolutely no idea that another person would be joining their group. They both knew the other was a close friend to Yuuki so they began to scrutinize each other for a long moment making sure Yuuki had chosen wisely a good friend. Yuuki broke in sweat drops wondering when one of them would break the silence that had ensued upon them sitting down. To ease the tension Sayori spoke up. "So Yuuki's told me Aidou's been bothering you?"

Kagome's face fell to one of absolute loathing as she held her rice ball in her hand, a speck of rice on the corner of her lip. "That annoying prick! He flirts with anything that moves!" For some reason Aidou got on her nerves. Miroku had never gotten on her nerves and he'd been if anything a womanizer, though Sango had been insanely annoyed by him. "If I'm stuck in a dark alley with him I swear I'll take him out!" She bit hard into her rice ball with vehemence. If Aidou had been a rice ball he would've been mortally wounded and a goner.

"You'd be doing a kindness to this world," commented Sayori. And suddenly a strong bond of friendship bloomed between the two women as their eyes lit up upon finding a companion with similar dislikes. Somewhere in his room Aidou had a series of sneezing fits and he egotistically puffed up his chest at the thought of someone talking about him, thus proving the ancient theory that sometimes ignorance really is bliss.

Kagome munched at her food. She was irritated with all men tonight. Zero had completely blown her off. He hadn't even shown up, but Yuuki had. Yuuki had cheerfully suggested a nice late supper. "I'm worried about Zero," she whispered. Why didn't men want to talk out their problems? Men and women were from two different planets as far as she was concerned, women never shut up and men wouldn't open up. She'd even gotten out of class early ready to listen.

Sayori looked up and concern etched over her features too as she watched Yuuki's face fall with sadness upon hearing Zero's name. "I've been worried too. He skips class every once in a while… but that gun he totes. It's like it's the only thing keeping him stable." She'd seen Zero irritable and every chance he grabbed that gun he'd instantly relax. It was like at any moment Zero felt he'd be threatened and was checking to see if he could defend himself. "Why don't you talk to him Kagome, you're close right?"

The priestess shook her head. "We were… but we've both been through stuff Sayori and I think he needs someone else to talk to him." Sometimes talking to a stranger helped more than talking to someone you knew.

The auburn haired girl stared at Kagome for a long while before she voiced what was on her mind. "What are you to Zero?"

Yuuki waved her hands back and forth. "You don't need to answer that-"

"I don't know," answered Kagome, flicking the rice off her face. Taking a step back you'd think Kagome and Zero were twin mirrors of disaster with their riddled pasts. "I'd like to think he's a friend, a part of me wants more, but... I can't." She couldn't fix someone again. It had almost broken her to fix Inuyasha from the heartache he'd went through. And now she needed someone to tune her up and tend to her, but she still didn't want to move on. She didn't know if she could bear the burden of two lives. Yuuki and Sayori shared a look. Kagome wouldn't be ready for a relationship until someone showed her that she was.

Sayori fiddled with her napkin and volunteered herself though she had no idea what she was getting into. "I'll talk to Zero sometime this week."

* * *

It was apparent that Kagome needed a tutor for her grades since she'd missed quite a bit traveling back and forth in time. And Kaname had seen to it that she'd received a tutor, a brilliant and highly praised genius!... At least that's all Kaien told her on the matter. As Kagome rocked back and forth in her chair in the kitchen, she was wondering aloud who Kaien had decided on assisting her. "So who is it Gramps? Is it going to be Zero?" She had a faint hope that she'd be hanging out more with her childhood friend. Sure she was bitter that he hadn't come to talk to her yet, but she'd let him come when he wanted to. Kaien just shook his head as he went about washing the dishes in a bright flower spotted pink apron like a little housewife.

"No, you can't focus when you're with Zero," chided Kaien waving around a sudsy sponge. "You two always end up procrastinating." He'd remembered hearing the stories how Yagari would drop Zero off at Kagome's to tutor her and instead the two would turn up missing having left for the arcade or to play in the woods pretending to hunt monsters. Ichiru had always scampered off with them. Zero taught her math and Ichiru taught her English, even than she'd excelled at history so she was able to teach them in kind.

"I blame him," Kagome stated just Zero walked into the kitchen. He wore nothing but a pair of dark grey sweatpants. A towel hung over his shoulders were water still clung from his morning shower revealing such a nice figure with well sculpted abs that were a treat to the eye.

In response to her accusation, Zero stole her glass of orange juice against her heavy protests and took a swig. "Uh huh, you're the one whose always 'Zero, wanna do this' or 'Zero, math is useless!'" Kaien's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Was Zero actually impersonating Kagome? And teasing her? He shook his head as he began washing another dish. Miracles really did exist. And here he'd expected his adopted son to be a mechanical robot intent on destroying humankind's happiness.

Kagome stood up to Zero and tried reaching for the cup. Sadly, in all the years she'd been gone he'd sprouted up so tall that she couldn't reach her glass when he held it high over her head taunting her like a bully. Kagome jumped and groped for the glass, but no such luck as Zero leaned out of her way with a small smirk. He could smell her, so sweet and tempting. The floral shampoo she used tickled his nose and the vampire in him wanted another lap at her neck. He could still feel the energy from her blood pulsing lively under his skin. Kagome leaned up and stole a loud smacking kiss on his cheek startling Zero to the point that she was able to retrieve her drink from him with a snicker.

"Sucker. I'm invincible," she cackled, drinking her orange juice as she sat back at the table. "And would it kill you to put a shirt on?" She kept her eyes away from Zero's body though she'd seen on numerous occassions men running around without shirts thanks to the Feudal Era. Were guys never aware of modesty? Zero was actually blushing and clearing his throat to focus his attention on why he'd come into the kitchen to talk to Kagome. He awkwardly pulled up a chair beside her and deliberated for a moment on whether or not to ask if she could spare some time later for sparring and for his tale. He only wanted to retell things _once_. Zero's hand inched over the table cloth and just as his fingers brushed over her own they were interrupted as Aidou walked in with a pair of glasses perched on his nose in the scholarly manner. The only thing that took away from the image of a perfect scholar was the sun hat shading his face. Zero's hand pulled swiftly away from her fingers as Kagome stood up aghast at the intrusion. Why was that prick in their house? He was the reason why she'd left the moon dorms for 'vacation' on the weekends to a house that was on school grounds. "What're you doing here?" He was a specter of evil and he was intent on following her! That had to be it! He was stalking her! "It's the weekend!"

"You needed a tutor and Kaname ordered that I do it," huffed Aidou. He was as happy with the situation as she was. Kaname really could be an evil incarnate from the seventh layer of hell when he tried and thus he'd dished out their punishment for that bickering scene in her room.

"It'll promote vampire and human peace," chirped Kaien, rocking back and forth cheerfully and waving around his sponge to make them see his reasoning. Why did everyone have to fight under his roof? Really! It was quite exhausting sometimes.

"Get out," both Zero and Kagome said at the same time. They were so much alike. Yuuki bounced in and upon finding the scene began to take a few steps back. That kitchen did not feel like the safest place to be. The aura wafting from the household kitchen felt like the impending target for a warzone and so Yuuki did something unusual… she left for her room to actually study. Zero's hand was itching towards his gun in his holster, Kagome was brimming with pink energy, and the icy noble vampire was their prime target.

"But you'll fail without my help," Aidou pointed out.

"I'll work at Pizza Hut," shrugged Kagome, "and wait for your name to be added to the vampire hit list." Zero had an eerie smile on his face and unbidden shadows of darkness seemed to rise up behind him with a message that clearly conveyed to Aidou that Zero would gladly put his name on the vampire hit list given the chance.

"No violence in this house," cried Kaien with his hands on his hips.

Kagome glared at Aidou and vice versa. Finally, she slumped into her chair giving into this crazy idea. She would've preferred procrastinating with Zero any day. "Kaname's going to pay for this," she grumbled. Aidou slumped into the chair that Zero had previously been occupying next to Kagome.

Zero felt the bitter sting of jealousy knowing that the noble vampire would be hovering around Kagome now, but he hoped her spunk would zap him at some point and chase Aidou away. Zero reached out, grabbing Aidous' shoulder, and squeezed real tight. It was out of pride that Aidou tried not to flinch and maintained a smile for Kagome. "I'll know if you hurt her," warned Zero. Why did Aidou have the feeling he was tutoring the daughter of a mob boss? Zero angrily shuffled away to go take a shower. Kaien went dancing off to his home office leaving the two alone.

"What crawled up his britches?" Aidou rolled his eyes.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't taunt him Aidou."

She looked down at the table and bit her lips. Her eyes seemed so sad that for a moment Aidou didn't even respond with a comeback. He felt... guilty. Aidou's cold fingers slid over hers and she almost jumped up in shock when he murmured, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Okay, she had to be dreaming or the time paradoxes were switching on her again! His hesitant icy blue eyes met her baby blues and for a long moment they just stared at each other. He was actually being nice. Something about his eyes made Kagome feel at peace even if she knew he'd probably give her a reason to throttle him soon.

She gave Aidou a weak smile. "Do you want to go to my room to study? I've got curtains in there so it won't be so bright." Was she actually taking into consideration the fact that he was a vampire? Aidou was amazed at the sweetness she dripped and so he helped Kagome pick up the books. Like a gentleman, Aidou toted them into her room at the Cross house. And like a spoiled vampire teen he tossed the books on her bed without a care for them, thus ensuing another argument.

* * *

Sayori shuffled towards the shooting range where Zero was steadily placing bullets in the papers dangling at the opposite end of him. After a terrifying trial of running into night class fan girls she was ready to fire off a few rounds herself. Despite it being a weekend that did nothing to deter the hormones of day class girls. Why they were starting to approach her was a mystery? She had nothing to do with the class other than hanging out with the two guardians.

Sayori kept her distance just watching for a moment. Zero was so good at firing a gun; it swept her over with a sense of being awestruck. He was a weapon of destruction and couldn't stop letting his own rage for the world seep out. It made her wonder if he'd be doing a better justice by bottling it inside? Was it better to hide your anger or let it out like Zero? Not that Sayori had anything to be angry about. Hating the world wouldn't help, but she knew it felt good. "Zero," she whispered all the while knowing he'd heard her. They'd never hung out much due to his work patrolling and class, but she had always wanted to befriend him as she'd done with Yuuki. Maybe she was safer if he set down that gun first. Zero lowered his gun and turned to look at her with what she'd found was a permanent scowl on his face. Did Zero ever smile? Sayori went to stand by his side and she noticed he was tense around her. Maybe he didn't want to speak to her. She was virtually a stranger. But Sayori was far smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

Sayori gave him a soft smile as she reached out to touch his hand that held the gun. Fortune rewards the brave after all. She slid her fingers over his. Her hands were smooth and felt cold over his warm skin. With a tug she pried the weapon from him. "Can you teach me how to use a gun?" Zero relaxed immediately.

He reached out for a pair of earmuffs and dangled them in front of her face. "Why so interested in guns all of a sudden Sayori? I thought you were more into the debate team."

Sayori cocked the gun. She may not have ever handled a gun, but knew how to turn one on. "I've just realized being a girl isn't so safe," she muttered. She'd honestly realized that a long time ago. "I don't like feeling helpless… and I thought we could talk. I need to get to know you better."

"This is a first." But determination was set in her eyes and he knew dissuading her would be hard. She was practically the triplet to Yuuki and Kagome's stubbornness. He sighed and watched her slip the earmuffs over her head, settling them in place over her bouncy hair before she took her stance. He chuckled. Already she was messing up. "First off, you don't stand like you're about to give a speech," he instructed. "Loosen up."

Zero's hands slid to her hips and turned them so she was facing the target instead of cocking her hip out. His fingers grazed her skin and he could feel the chill bumps along her skin from his action. Thoughts overpowered him of Aidou leaning in and brushing hands with Kagome, of him peering over her shoulder, of Aidou touching her in the most normal of ways. And he couldn't stop the jealousy that moved him to stand stoically behind Sayori. Why the hell hadn't he done something?

Rather than berate himself, Zero continued on with lessons. He leaned in with his chin hovering over her shoulder as he judged the distance. Sayori could feel his breath tickle her neck as his hands moved over her arms to show her how to hold the gun. Instead of this ending up being a discussion with Zero, Sayori was finding something she hadn't expected to find at all. Her increasing heart rate. She could feel his lips brush against her ear as he spoke very evenly, "Keep your eyes open."

"H'okay," she mumbled. She was happy enough that she was still forming coherent sentences even with her tongue feeling glued to the roof of her mouth.

"Now you want to aim small." Her fingers shook while his heart hammered in his chest. He gripped onto her hands for a quick moment. "Keep your hands steady." Sayori nodded and both hands held tight the little gun. "Fire when ready." She breathed in and pulled the trigger. Firing the gun made her jump and Zero couldn't refrain the small chuckle as his hands went out to steady her shoulders. "Not too bad for a newbie," he commented, resting his chin on her shoulder as he eyed the bullet that she'd aimed for the giant circle in the middle of the chest. Her bullet had hit just right above that circle near the heart.

It was time for Sayori to admit something, though she was fearful of giving into the beliefs. She set the gun down and turned to Zero. She gathered her courage and told him of something that she knew that she hadn't told anyone else. Not even Yuuki. "I know about vampires. And I know you are one."

* * *

Dim lighting in her room thanks to the heavy curtains pulled to hide the sun. Two lamps shone brightly and her closet was open to illuminate the room while Aidou's little hat sat on the pillow of her bed. She was courteous of her guest tutor despite their off footing from the first time they met. Kagome was astounded really! Her test paper that Aidou had graded. He'd brought quite a few practice booklets for her to work with. He might act childish with girls, but he was actually prepared. It still amazed her how kind of a tutor he'd been. It also amazed her that she'd actually passed one of the practice sheets with 15 out of 20 questions answered right after an hour spent studying with him. "How is it you can be a nice tutor _and_ an ass at the same time?"

The noble vampire smirked, though unsure whether that was a compliment or an insult. "My dear priestess, I am a renaissance man of many abilities," he said with a hand to his chest, striking a dignified pose in his seat. Truth was he was doing it to get closer to her as Kaname had ordered him. And he couldn't deny the fact that he was interested in her. She was annoying as all get out, but maybe that was part of the draw for him.

"One of your talents not being humility," she chided, giving him a 'don't get too big for your britches' look.

"But math is definitely one of them," he sang, taking her pencil out from her fingertips. She shivered from the light touch and his ego took it as a compliment. "Bashful my sweet?"

She actually snorted. "In your dreams. It's just…" Her voice trailed off and Kagome gave into curiosity. The need to touch drove her to grab one of Aidou's hands in her own. She held it with both hands and then experimentally ran light fingers over his palm. Aidou would never admit just how good that felt as she traced a path with her blunt nails over his skin. It made the blood in his icy body heat up while at the same time igniting a shiver down his spine. "Your hands are so cold." She set it back down onto his lap and raised those dark blues to his pretty face. "Is it just you or other vampires too?"

He raised a brow. Maybe Kaname hadn't taught her **all** about vampires. "Something you actually don't know about our race." He leaned on a propped up arm. "I thought you knew everything about us." She wrinkled her nose and glanced away, refusing to answer him. He shook his head at her question. "Most vampires are warm. My blood temperature is just a bit cooler considering my..."

"Cold touch," joked Kagome.

"That's too corny to dignify with a comeback," he stated with a chuckle. "Kane's the same, he controls fire so his blood is hotter." Aidou circled where she was missing things in her equations and slid the pencil back into her hand. Kagome made a big to do about sighing as she got back to her 'slave labor' and began redoing her problems.

She finished a set while his eyes watched her move. Calloused hands from seeing more than just toiling an average day job like most human students her age. Kagome had fought. Though she was clumsy he could see the warrior's grace in her even in small movements, particularly her fingers rolling around a pencil on the table deep in thought before flicking them up and scribbling down an answer. He knew the Shikon Miko had wielded a powerful bow and watching her hands he could easily see an arrow gracefully pulled by them. All of that power packed into a tiny human woman. It was daunting to say the least for someone who'd long thought vampires were above her kind.

Kagome slid the problems under his nose before he could blink. "Done. Check 'em over teach." She slumped tiredly onto her arms and closed her eyes, somber at the thought of studying on a perfectly good weekend.

This time it was 18 out of 20 right. She was learning far too quickly for his liking and he preferred spending more time with her. He'd have to do something to daunt her learning skills. Time to bring out the thing all teenagers loved no matter what they were. "How about we take a break?" Procrastination. At the very thought of it Kagome's eyes lit up like he'd offered her the world on a platter.

* * *

A bright and sunny weekend day as Takuma walked, up earlier than the other vampires, through the Moon Dorms. Oddly enough Aidou was missing, but the dorm president was pretty sure he was off tutoring Kagome due to Kaname's idea of cruel and unusual punishment. "Takuma-sama, someone is requesting permission to stay in the night dorms." Takuma cheerfully grabbed the clipboard and pulled out a pen ready to sign away permission until he caught sight of the name.

"No. Not him! Anyone but him!" His grandfather was coming to the night dorms to stay. The one man who'd caused Kagome such sorrow. He didn't want to bother Kaname of all people considering how tired Kaname was of late, but it couldn't be helped as he ran to Kaname's room. He knew what he wanted to say. Takuma wanted to refuse the old geezer entry, but he had to notify Kaname. Who knew what plans that pureblood had?

* * *

Aidou was purposefully taking advantage of the situation, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted what was forbidden. That annoying woman had gotten under his skin and the worse thing was, he liked it even if he was wearing one of her baseball caps that sat better on his head than his previous hat. The day had grown darker when clouds littered the sky. He had to be a masochist. "Aidou help!" Music to his ears as the icy prince smoothly skated over and steadied Kagome by grabbing her elbow. This procrastination came with a cost, knowing that Kaname would grind into him about skipping the rest of their tutoring session. It was far worth the price just to see the look of wonder on Kagome's face when he'd turned the pond into ice. It hadn't hurt when he'd formed a pair of icy skates over both of their feet with the blades as thin and sharp as any knife. None of the day class students were around, this was a part of the campus that not many people visited considering it was fall and the water was too cold to swim in. Of course no one but the night class knew he could make a sheet of ice to have fun with.

Aidou let go of her and watched Kagome's knees instantly begin to wobble as she stretched her arms out to keep balance. "When was the last time you skated?" He made a circle around her as easy as any figure skater and Kagome hated him the more for his perfection. There had to be something blondie wasn't good at! Kagome did have to admit that Aidou bailing her out from losing her mind to equations had been a kind act. Maybe he wasn't all ice and frost.

"Years ago." She'd still been in middle school the last time she'd went ice skating. He reached out for her and Kagome determinedly jerked her hands to herself. "I've got it." He rolled his eyes and watched as the stubborn woman took a step forward and another; she immediately stood up straight with a victorious gleam and BAM! Her knees buckled and she fell backwards a victim to gravity. Kagome slammed shut her eyes, expecting to feel a very fine bruising on her bottom, but quick as a lick she'd been caught in his swift and long arms.

Aidou chuckled, his cold arms clenching her around the waist possessively to him. For a moment Kagome's stomach felt full of butterflies. "Do you have a graceful bone in your body?"

Kagome couldn't stop the faint blush since he hadn't let go of her yet. This guy was as touchy as Kouga. "Do you have a modest one in yours?" She retorted, trying to pull herself away while he was trying to tug her back. "Leggo you grabby-" And they fell in a mass of tangled limbs, he'd shielded her impact with her landing atop of him. She quickly opened her eyes and looked down at him. Aidou was grateful for his powers, on a normal iced pond they might've fallen through but his powers were keeping the ice solid and thick. His head sure hurt like a son of a bitch. "Aidou are you okay? You know this is your fault for grabbing me." Sapphire eyes met his bright blues, his hat he'd borrowed kept his hair from flying about his face. "Are you alright?"

He could've played it off and reminded her that he was a vampire. He could heal in the matter of a day if any serious harm came to him. Instead he faked it for the joys of attention. His fingers reached up to probe the back of his head and he didn't have to fake a flinch when he felt it was tender. His hand was wet. _**Great,**_ he thought sardonically,_** blood.**_ "Oh my head hurts so bad! It's killing me. I'm bleeding."

"Oh no," cried Kagome, scrambling off him and placing his head in her lap so she could see. "Don't worry Aidou. I'll fix it." Nimble digits probed his hair and Aidou was in sheer Heaven while Kagome examined the minor scratch. Her hands lit up and all of a sudden he felt comforting warmth tingle over his scalp, sending little spikes of energy through his body that was if anything pleasant. After she'd healed his head she swatted at his chest. "You big baby! You just wanted me to worry over you!"

He didn't even look guilty as he gave her an award winning smile fit for the front of a magazine if it didn't include those fangs he sported. "Mission successful." She pushed him off her lap onto the hard ice and he burst out laughing at the look of irritation on her features.

* * *

Zero couldn't move. Had she really said- "Zero… you gonna say anything? Please don't hate me. I'm perfectly fine with you being-"

"How?"

Sayori gave a careless roll of the eyes. "I'm not blind Zero. And I'm not stupid." Though apparently everyone else was, but then again they didn't hang out with Zero or even question why the night class never thought of changing to be part of the day class. Sayori crossed her arms over her chest. She pointed to the gun they'd been shooting with. "Not every school arms their students with weapons. It seems a little odd that ours does." Besides, she'd seen things. On many occasions had Sayori caught the strange comments the night class would make about blood types. She'd actually found out about Aidou biting a student by overhearing Yuuki talking to Kagome on the phone, said students involved in the incident couldn't remember a thing. "It's not too hard to notice the fangs... the odd hours… the blood. Yuuki's my dorm mate Zero. I saw those bites when she fell asleep." He was also tired all the time so it made sense.

"I bite Yuuki and you're okay-"

"I didn't say that," she retorted angrily. Zero always turned words around, never believing that someone was going to be nice to him. Sayori knew at least that much from hanging around him. "I'm not happy at all that Yuuki has to go through pain, but I can only imagine what type of pain you're going through not being able to take those pills." She'd helped Yuuki unload boxes of those things one time when Zero was 'out sick.' "If Yuuki is doing it to keep you alive than it isn't a problem."

"So, what're you going to do?"

She looked into his eyes as if searching for something and sighed. "I'm going to protect you two and help you as much as I can."

His fists balled up at his sides. He wasn't used to someone catching on. Yuuki was less perceptive than most when it came to seeing things for what they were, such as her own feelings for Kaname. Kagome was brash and most of the time didn't think things through. "If I told someone that you knew you would forget all about this," he said.

Sayori cocked the gun and pointed it at him for a brief moment. He closed his eyes waiting, almost wishing that she would do it. Instead he felt the cool metal of the gun slide into his hand. "You won't because I'm entitled to as much of this friendship as either of you are." She paused at the door. "I just wanted you to know that and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." And Sayori left out the door without another word. Dammit. Why did all of these girls annoy him?

* * *

Kagome hovered around Zero and Aidou. The crowd of girls and guys were actually becoming more tame tonight than any other as Takuma took the time to talk to a few of them and ask when they were free. She wore a grin of pride at the fact that someone was stretching out their hand to try friendship, Kaname was taking the time to spare a few words with Yuuki. Watching them together Kagome now could see so clearly that the two were not only in love, but they were both vampires. The way Yuuki automatically tilted her head when she gave her polite little bows, not just showing respect but acknowledging his power over her.

Unknown to Kagome her pleasant solitude and lonely days was about to come to an end. She had to let someone in and learn to feel for someone again in the manner in which she'd felt for Inuyasha. It so happened at that moment that someone helplessly ran past Kagome, bumping into her. Kagome was knocked right into his arms. He had all the time in the world to move, he could've dodged it, but something kept him in place. Perhaps he'd always wanted this. The taste of something that was taboo. He caught her and looked down at that cute little face that was blushing at the proximity of how close they were. And the spoiled vampire in him couldn't resist. He leaned down, the crowd was busy and the gabber of chatter was just going, but all of it was shut out when he looked down at her like that and the space between their lips shrank. When his lips sealed over her own it just felt right. He shouldn't have done it, but he'd been contemplating it for a while and he'd wondered how sweet her lips would taste. Two bright pink flower petals just as soft as they'd looked. Oh he knew there would be hell for it from her, but she tasted so good. What shocked the noble vampire completely was when the priestess's lips freely moved against his own. A bare sampling of the warm lips that made his cold skin grow hotter. He wasn't the one to end it though and neither was she. Zero ended it as he ripped her away from Aidou with a quick tug and deftly placed the head of his gun against Aidou's head. For a brief moment Aidou wondered if that kiss was worth being shot and as he considered it he realized he would happily pull Kagome back towards him to really give a show worth dying for. It had been far too brief for his liking though perfectly satisfactory for a kiss… beyond satisfactory.

As soon as the maidenly blush coated her cheeks Kagome felt it similarly drain from them. "Zero don't shoot him." She was scared to grab Zero's arm in case he misfired. People were beginning to notice the commotion. The vampires could hear it all and Kain raised a brow wondering if his younger cousin was going to finally learn for his hasty actions.

Zero gritted his teeth and Aidou caught sight of fang. "He thinks he can grab whomever-"

"Someone knocked into me and my lips landed on his," Kagome hastily explained. She'd lied. He'd leaned down and stolen her lips on purpose. She cast Aidou a quick glance and he noted the faint color rise to her cheeks. And that's how Aidou knew that she truly didn't hate him and there might be a possibility she even liked him. Kagome reached up, very slowly, to touch Zero's shoulder, her fingers digging in meaningfully as she leaned near to whisper. If he hadn't been a vampire in such close proximity of her, Aidou would've never heard her. There was no doubt that the others might've caught some of her words. "If you kill him over something so trite as a kiss, I will never forgive you." And there it was, the first cracking in the possible relationship between Zero and Kagome. Aidou was a firsthand witness to seeing the aggravation flash across Zero's face. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath and too quick Zero placed the gun down at his side. His hand never let go of it though nor did he hostler it. Yuuki ran over to Kagome just as Zero brushed past everyone, too pissed at Kagome to even spare her a glance.

Kagome sighed, looking down at the ground as she murmured to Yuuki, "He hates me now."

Aidou tried an attempt to make her laugh, teasing her, "What did you mean by trite?" She didn't even spare him a look as she walked past Aidou, heading straight for class.

* * *

It unnerved her throughout the class period. He wasn't throwing wads of paper at her. Aidou wasn't even teasing her! The icy noble was startingly being nice enough to give her time. He sat right beside her though. She wished he'd annoy her at some point rather than let her sit there thinking about that quick kiss. It hadn't been that great, but then why was she thinking about it? Aidou kept his eyes schooled on their lessons, though his lips twitched into a faint curve at the ends as he noted how many times she was blushing or how often she cast him a quick look under those pretty lashes of hers. Finally, near the very end of class Kagome scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it to him.

_May I talk to you after class?_

As soon as the professor dismissed everyone and padded out the door he lingered behind just for her. Kaname was the last to leave, casting Aidou a glance that meant should something happen he wouldn't think twice killing him. He gulped at the thought. Silence stretched between them now that the room was empty and it was just the two of them. "Aidou," Kagome said timidly. Timid? His Kagome! "Look, can we pretend like nothing happened?" Now that was a blow to his ego. You know what they say about fire and ice meeting? You get steam, plenty of steam.

"But it did happen Kagome," he growled out. His hands slapped down on either side of the long wooden table behind her where they'd been learning a few minutes ago. "Are you, little miss prissy priestess ashamed of-"

She began poking him in the chest with her finger now that she was suddenly on the defensive. "I don't want _you_ making it out to be like I'm another fan girl when really you stole a kiss! Not the other way around, thank you! I'm not some nameless face y'know. I don't want people thinking I'm one of those ditzes if you act all flirty towards me! That kiss was an accident." She crossed her arms over her chest, to distance himself a bit from her.

"But-"

"You're not interested in me Aidou," she cut in.

How dare she tell him whether or not he was interested in her! Sure, he hadn't been contemplating any heavy courtship, but as soon as those words were out of her mouth he felt the need to. No one! Absolutely no one had ever treated him that way! Whether she liked it or not now he'd be relentless in pursuing her!

Aidou grabbed her shoulder and kept her immovable. "The hell! I **am** interested!"

Well that shut her up. Kagome numbly blinked up at him and then got a quizzical look on her face. "Wait, whut?"

"I'm interested. Thoroughly interested." The more he said it the more Aidou realized it was genuinely true. "If he hadn't of jerked you back I swear you would've never been able to pass that kiss off as an accident." Words that made her heart pitter patter and her face warm. **_No! This was wrong. She was mated. It may have been quite some time ago but..._**

The jittery priestess spun on her heel ready to escape rather than confront something that frightened her, the idea that she could move on. "You can't be serious. You never are Aidou. Since when have you ever dated-"

"Starting now." He caught up to her, his legs longer and strides much quicker as he walked her out into the hallway.

Kagome spun towards him and placed a hand on his chest. "Whoa. Down boy," she warned. "I've got to mend my friendship before I can think about you." _**So she does like me,**_ he thought victoriously. Unlike some girls, Kagome actually had her priorities lined up. Come wind, rain, hail, or guys… Zero was her friend first and foremost and nothing could break that.

She wasn't blowing Aidou off though. "Shall I take that as confirmed attraction towards me?" A cocky air and she was avoiding his eyes. Bingo! Now that was another stroke to his ego. Her nose wrinkled in a cute way while she became another hue of red. "Come now priestess, why so shy? Just a second ago you were all high and mighty."

She still couldn't look at him because Kagome knew that despite how noble and pompous this guy was she was still attracted to him. "Like I said, when I fix things with Zero, I'll deal with you."

Kagome left him as quickly as an escaping sparrow. He didn't mind so much that his little bird was taking off. In fact, Aidou was throwing a fist in the air and pumping it like he'd won a tournament. **_Yes! She likes me!_** He was so totally in!

* * *

Another thud as Kagome moved the chess piece. She'd been the original person to teach Kaname how to play this game. One of the many games she'd brought back to the past to entertain Shippo. Kagome had invited herself into his room without any warning, not that she wasn't allowed in. She was one of the few who was allowed that privilege, something of which Ruka was growing increasingly jealous for. It was sitting in this room the next day that she was able to pass time rather than worry. She wanted to get some things cleared out of the water. Kagome was determined to work on Kaname since she couldn't even get Zero to acknowledge her existence right now."What is Yuuki to you?"

"A sweet little girl," he said, moving his knight in place.

Her eyes met his and they both knew he wasn't telling the truth. "I know _what_ she is. You did to her exactly what you offered to do to me."

He could still remember arguing over that matter with Kagome as if it were yesterday. _"No putting to sleep, no sealing my memories… no." _He should've put her and Taisho to sleep when he'd had the chance. Should've gone against her wishes and forced her into it. He'd learned. And such was the reason why he no longer waited on morals when it came to protecting Yuuki.

"Why did you do it Kaname?"

"Check," he said in regards to the game. "I'm known as Haruka and Juri's son here, they were younger than the great general vampire Kaname who fought in the war between demons, humans, and vampires." Given that information Kagome was given everything. Details that were worded so should anyone pass by the room they couldn't make out exactly what he was informing her of. Kaname had masqueraded as the son of Haruka and Juri.

"So she's really..." He nodded glad that she'd caught on fast. "And you?"

"Finally found the one meant for me. Checkmate Kagome." He stood up and began lazily buttoning on a neat black blouse over the white tank top he'd been wearing while playing chess with her. Kagome bet her entire bank fund that if Yuuki had seen him in such scanty attire she would've been spouting a nosebleed.

Kaname straightened up. Right now he was using public relations with other vampires to get him ahead. He'd meet and shake hands with anyone who'd get him to the top, all that mattered was the long term goal he had in mind. Sadly one of those hands would cause Kagome pain tonight resurfacing memories that she'd left buried. "Someone requested to stay the night this week. A relative of Takuma's. You may want to be there." He patted her cheek in a friendly matter. "Whatever you do, I'm behind you on it." With those words Kaname disappeared out of the door leaving Kagome to wonder just what he meant by that. **_Whose coming tonight? _**Just in case this person was really important Kagome dashed to her room and slid on a simple and modest soft blue dress that came down to her knees with short sleeves puffing out.

* * *

Kagome floated towards the stairs, but froze when she felt something sinister she hadn't felt in a while. At this time Kaname had just reprimanded both Aidou and Ruka for their comments towards Asato, but when he smelt Kagome's scent in the air Kaname knew he would do nothing to hinder her.

There is a thin line that makes the difference between humans and vampires, their emotions. Most of the time vampires try to do the noble thing by refraining from letting their desires take the forefront of their minds, whereas most humans are reckless in their acts and are instinctively driven by their hearts. So it was the night class learned that valuable lesson, finding that neither Ruka nor Aidou could ever be as forgetful of a strong vampire as Kagome was that night. She stood at the top of the stairs staring at Takuma's grandfather like he was a phantom. Aidou and Kaname were the first to notice Kagome in the room, Kaname had noticed her before but he wasn't willing to give the game away. He wanted Kagome to have time to compose herself or throw one over on Asato. Aidou blatantly stared. She looked so fragile in that blue dress, but with every heavy foot on the stairs he noted her face became more hardened and her eyes bitter blades watching Asato. On the bottom step Asato finally registered that there was a human in their midst. His blood froze upon seeing her and his face seemed to whiten.

"You," he whispered in disbelief. His fangs were if anything menacing. "_You're alive!_"

And Kagome did what the other vampires had only ever dreamt of doing to that prick who longed for Kaname's blood.

The air seemed to crackle around all of them the moment Kagome prowled towards Asato with nothing but ill intent directed towards him. "You murderer," she accused, her voice leaked venom. She didn't even try to refrain from letting her powers bristle out. Kaname didn't attempt to stop her as she went for it; in fact, he'd expected this to happen and allowed it. She deserved venting, though should Asato raise a hand to her Kaname would step right in to protect her. Kagome might've blown her cover by now to the vampire students in regards to what she was, but she was oblivious to anything but Asato. Kagome lunged out at Asato, hands outstretched in a murderous rage, face wild, and body glowing with the unmistakable light of a very strong and pissed off priestess. Her hands touched his neck and when he grabbed her arms he shouted out in pain at the burning of her powers radiating on her skin. "You killed my son!"

* * *

**A/N: ****That's right, we're in book 3. Next chapter will explain the title with some healthy Ruka time added in. I went with Aidou because I wanted to be different so I'm writing the 5 chapter 1 shot for Zero. Though if this was based on votes than Zero would've won hands down. *runs away to make metal arm for DragonCon***


	6. Chapter 6 Knight Protect Queen

**A/N: Once I'm done with A Vampire's Keeper I will post up the five chapter one-shot of Zero and Kagome. Sorry for the absence.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Inuyasha nor Vampire Knight. This is strictly for fun. ^_^**

* * *

Third-degree burns were prominent ugly scars on his neck. Soaking in the energy of a babe with holy priest powers was nothing to deter unholy powers. Just as Asato had tried to reach out, Kagome had been swept away by a protective Kaname. Said priestess was now in the arms of Aidou, struggling against him to get free. She wasn't done with that bastard! But Kaname hadn't wanted her to get hurt. Asato's hand held onto his neck like it was something dire. "You condone this behavior?"

"_Her's_ yes, _your's_ no," answered Kaname. He gave a curt nod. "Unlike my subordinates she has good reason to attack."

Seiren had appeared beside the priestess and was now taking Kagome by the arm since she was putting up a good struggle for just Aidou alone. As soon as Seiren's hand touched her shoulder Kagome ire waned a bit. Her eyes were still murderous though. If you looked hard enough you could practically see the scenes she had planned for Asato.

"You murdered my baby!"

Shock was the predominant emotion in the room. Now pinpointing exactly _what_ brought on the shock was hard to do; the fact that Kagome had attacked Asato, that she'd had a child, that she was a priestess of some pretty shittin' power, the fact that Aidou was helping her for once… and there was Shiki who for once couldn't stomach pocky.

"An unfortunate sacrifice that went to the greater good-"

"_Bullshit_." Asato was a fraud and callous killer. "You wanted power!"

The vampire straightened up and forgot the hand imprinted scar on his neck as he tried to appear regal. His honor was being questioned and he still had to maintain the poster face of the vampire council. "Your child was thriving with power that would have been wasted on humans had your child-"

"Taisho," she growled out, doing a fair impression of Inuyasha. "His name was Taisho! He was only a year old!" Her voice bounced off the walls of the room making it seem even louder to the already sensitive eared vampires present.

"Be that as it may, the council _sanctioned_ his death," he stated.

Had her arms not been held behind her back by Seiren and Aidou there would've been a dead vampire in the room. "My family was not part of your damn vampire council! You were so scared shitless you had to wait for Kaname to sleep to actually do it!" Silence echoed in response to her accusation. He couldn't come up with anything that would sound befitting at why it took him so long in retrieving her child. The glare of Kaname's eyes said it all. The pureblood prince knew the truth and dared Asato to say otherwise to give him a reason to punish him.

"I will murder you. I vow it," said the motherless woman. She glowered from her spot and Seiren had to relinquish her hold on Kagome because the snapping aura radiating around her stung so badly. Many vampires had taken steps away from her. Aidou was still able to maintain a grip on her wrist, but she spent more time around him then Seiren now.

Asato plucked open the first few buttons of his shirt and long fingers drew aside the cloth to reveal tempting flesh. "Why don't you do it now?" He may have looked like an aristocrat, but anyone watching was amazed at how childish he appeared trying to incite her. All were fearful though. Kagome was a quick study and all had come to the conclusion that her temper was as short as her height.

"Later." She was too shaken up to think properly when the past was thrown in her face. "Right now, you are the least of my worries." That was a slap to the ego. Aidou was mentally cheering her on in his head while at the same time thanking the gods that he wasn't on the receiving end of her anger.

Asato brooded for a moment before he said, "Technically speaking, a threat from a human to a council vampire can be a warrant for death."

"You can't kill her," cut in Kaname. He was tired of being on the sidelines and would at least quip in a word or two. His revenge had been long in the making, but with Kagome here he had to work in a way for her to get her taste of vengeance as well. Asato couldn't be killed like a fly with one quick swat. That would be too kind of a death.

And clarity made it's way to Kagome's mind at Kaname's words. He was the voice of reason. As long as she was under his protection she was safe. She had his favor to do with Asato what she wished. Though the council was supposed to be the ringleaders of the vampire world the reality was that they would bow to Kaname's beck and call if he wished it all because of the draw of his blood. He was as endangered as her child had been, yet he was able to defend himself. Kagome maliciously preened a little at the man who'd killed her baby. "Kaname's my brother."

"You dare insinuate-"

"I acknowledge her freely," answered Kaname with a smug little quirk of the lips. Watching Asato's face go to the pallor of snow certainly was more amusing than he'd thought it would be. Seiren's hand rested on the hilt of her hidden knives should anything happen. The aura around Kagome was dying down a bit with her bloodlust.

"Have you shared blood?"

"He has tasted her and offered his own blood and hand in marriage but she's refused both times," informed Seiren.

"I would freely offer again," spoke Kaname, "though I know she would still take neither." Ruka was the one to edge away this time. That Kaname was willing to share a blood bond meant everything. The share of blood was a sacred act. The fact that he would marry Kagome if she wished it meant even more. To mess with Kagome was to incur Kaname's wrath for if she wished it she could be made the wife of the pureblood prince. She was the one mortal who would probably be accepted by the vampires with her powerful priestess energy. Ruka wasn't a fool. The surge of power they'd felt earlier was stronger than any she'd ever come across. So much power in one tiny priestess of this day and age had never existed and yet Kagome was standing there a testament to the old ways having not been lost. If Kagome wanted to she could wipe out everyone in the room.

Aidou felt the sting of jealousy surpass his shock and he dropped Kagome's hand. He was unsure of what to do now. Aidou had never seen a loving look pass between the two, but if she belonged to Kaname than propriety dictated for Aidou to back down. It pissed him off to think about her belonging to Kaname. Was she in love with the pureblood?

"That should solidify my family claim over her," said Kaname. Plucking a hair off of Kagome's head was like plucking one off of Kaname's. A threat to her was a threat to him. Asato was screwed. "Kagome, if you wish I can ask the council to consider Asato's previous attack on your family as an attack on myself." She was human. A frail human radiating with holy energy who stepped forward and looked at Asato with all the assured power of a pureblood princess.

"No," she whispered. Unholy purple light made her clenched fists glow. "No," she answered louder. She backed away from the temptation to kill, very much tired of her troubles. She just wanted Asato out of her sight. The dark priestess that had risen long ago wanted out and was causing her a migraine. Just being near Asato made her sick to her stomach and she needed to clear her head and think properly instead of allowing her bloodlust to take hold. Besides, tomorrow night was the night of a new moon. With the dark and empty sky would come certain precautions. She was moody for many reasons.

Kagome turned her back on Asato, eyes catching sight of Takuma who ducked his head in shame. This was a small victory for her. It could never replace the loss of her child and the emptiness inside, but she felt a twinge of joy at putting fear in the man who'd killed Taisho. Determined steps swept her past everyone up the stairs in a closed off manner much like Kaname. The pureblood sent Aidou a nod that said to follow her and the icy noble readily chased after those shapely legs he was becoming so concerned over.

* * *

They were normally the most silent of the two, but upon these new matters Rima and Shiki were a bit more outspoken. Rima had a strong dislike for vampires who thought they could rule others so Asato fell nicely onto the list of things she hated, three notches above people who left the toilet seats up. Kagome's part in everything just shook things up, though their overall perspectives weren't lost to it. "I have a feeling she's the queen piece," remarked Rima. The whole Moon Dorm was a buzz with this information that most were probably up discussing it instead of sleeping. Rima was in her jammies reclining in a wicker chair in Shiki's room. "It's odd for someone so small to make so much trouble."

"You like her," replied Shiki, pulling out a stick of pocky and nibbling it on the end. He could tell when Rima was idolizing someone a mile away. Normally she watched after him, but her eyes had lit up upon Kagome's tale. They'd been a bit brighter regardless when Kagome did speak to Ruka, but they were a bit alike. They had short tempers and hated being told to let others suffer. Though Shiki wasn't going to mention the short temper bit and incur Rima's wrath any time soon.

She crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned back. "As much as I would like her to visit our homes I don't think we can invite her." For Rima to even think about offering up their homes to someone said her value of a person. He nodded his head knowing exactly why they couldn't welcome Kagome to their houses. Rima's family had disowned her when she'd chosen to stay beside Shiki despite vampire politics. She didn't care for politics, all she'd wanted was to stay beside her best friend. Shiki's mother was as hungry as his father when it came to blood, she was weak and beautiful, and his father was regenerating slowly with plans of getting rid of Kaname. Though Shiki and Kaname hadn't grown up alongside each other, there was no doubt in his mind _why_ that hadn't happened considering his father had killed Kaname's parents... Shiki still held a love for his brooding pureblood cousin. Shiki loathed what his father was planning, but it wasn't like he could do anything to stop Rido. Shiki was only sure of himself in his looks department, but as far as standing up for himself went he could never do it. He might as well have been the help within his household. And that was why he admired Kagome as well. She could never be mistaken for a servant with the way she acted and stood up for herself.

"We'll see what happens." He offered Rima a stick of pocky. Pocky was love on a stick and it made their world go round. It was actually how the two had become childhood friends.

"I wonder what flavor Kagome likes." She bit into the stick of chocolate. Shiki shrugged, his lips silent as Rima continued on with a bit more light prattle. "Maybe she could go with us to a photo shoot."

* * *

He'd been there quietly as she heaved in the bathroom the contents of her stomach. A compassionate streak had shown itself when she began silently crying and he'd held her in his lap on the floor of the bathroom until she'd gotten it all out. Aidou was seeing all of Kagome's weaknesses.

The shower had stopped running quite a while ago, but Aidou wasn't going to leave her alone. Besides, Kaname would eat him alive if he dared leave her. Not that he had any place to be. Aidou had remained silent for the most part, sitting on the floor outside her bathroom. "That was brave what you did in there." His chin rested on his knees. He wished he wouldn't have been slapped for that insult to Asato. The bastard deserved it. But at least Asato was injured now thanks to a vengeful priestess. "A lot of vampires are going to be scared of you now though," he added.

Her hesitant voice was a bit fearful. "You aren't, are you?"

"No, and I… I already knew about your son." A considerable silence passed. "I'm sorry for your loss." He didn't know what it was like to be a parent and lose a child. But Aidou certainly did love his prissy little sister, his noble father, and his gentle mother. If anything were to happen to them the pain would be unbearable and so he could only imagine what losing a child was like.

Kagome toweled her legs slowly, pausing as she passed the knee. No one had ever told her that. Not Sango nor Miroku, but they'd been so busy putting sutras around her to keep her contained. She'd went through quite a break down that had caused her friends so much worry, not that she'd been able to notice in her heartache. For two weeks she'd been crazed in a blood-lust mindset, untrained dark magic shooting off in bits, and finally Sango had broken through her barrier of grief. However, it hadn't saved her from doing something stupidly selfish. She was going to speak to Kaname before the night was over. She wanted to know the full extent of his plans for Asato. She knew it was no longer _just_ about her family.

"Thanks Aidou."

"If it helps. They're never really gone. My uncle, Kain's father, passed away a few years back. I was very close to him and took it as hard as Kain. What I'm trying to say is…" Just what the hell was he trying to say? Aidou shook his head. He had a point! "Death happens to everyone and I'm sorry that it came to your son sooner than you would've liked. If it means anything I'd like you to know that I thought Asato was an asshole _before_ I found out what happened." Kagome actually gave a small laugh as she finished drying her hair. That had been his point! To cheer her up to some degree. Then a bitter grimace passed over his face as he recalled _every_ detail of the evening.

_**Hell, they could already be an item.**_ That single thought made Aidou sick to his stomach. "Did you _really _refuse Kaname's hand?"

"Yes," she whispered. Kagome was still wondering how was it so surprising that she'd refused Kaname. Sesshomaru had once also offered his hand and she'd refused, though he'd also done it out of protection for her and Taisho. No one could ever believe she'd turned down such high propositions. But hadn't anyone once thought of love? "Kaname wasn't my type. He still isn't. And we don't love each other in that manner."

"But he's so powerful," quipped Aidou. He knew Ruka was probably seething with jealousy. His poor cousin Kain would be glowering in his own corner for his love of Ruka. Aidou was waiting for the day when Ruka would realize how long she'd unknowingly caused Kain pain. Some people were so oblivious to how much they were meant for each other. Which is why it pissed him off! Kagome was a powerful priestess and Kaname a pureblood! They both knew each other so well and shared all of these experiences that no one else had! Kaname and Kagome should have been perfect for each other! It made him seethe at his nobility not being a level higher. It appeared that Aidou's high opinion of Kaname had immediately dipped when he realized the center of his long-legged attentions was so closely tied to the pureblood.

"Would you rather marry someone for a power marriage or someone who makes you laugh?" Well, given the phrasing of those two choices Aidou really couldn't dispute her reasoning. But what exactly _did_ she want in a guy?

The rustle of her clothes as she got dressed interrupted his train of thought. He could imagine each piece sliding over her skin. Aidou leaned back against the door. He closed his eyes and bit his lips trying to tamper down his inner beast. He didn't know which hunger was worse. The one calling for her blood or the one longing for her? "Have you thought about us?" Aidou asked from his side of the door, his nails began lightly scraping at the wood behind him.

He could hear her soft footsteps and caught a whiff of her float under the door. Flowers. A springy smell always clung to her. If she were a field of flowers he'd burrow in her and would protect her from the frost even if it meant never using his powers again. And as Kagome thought about Aidou a new scent reached his nose. It was a dangerous yearning scent that was spiked with power and didn't smell wholly human. He couldn't place the familiar scent for as soon as it was there it was gone.

"I'd be lying if I said no." A smile sparked on his face at the thought of her thinking of him. "I really do like you Aidou, but I've still got to-"

"Speak with Kiryuu," he finished with a roll of his eyes.

Her brows knitted and her palms pressed against the door. It was odd but it was easier to talk plainly with him when she didn't have to see his teasing face. Her mind had been tumbling over and over in the shower over Asato until she'd finally decided that she would think of him when Kaname told her to. Living to defy Asato was more important than revenge. Talking to Aidou helped her feel oddly normal. Having someone to speak frankly with. She tapped a finger against the door."Why are you so interested in me Aidou?"

Aidou instantly remembered Kagome stumbling when they went ice skating and his face dimpled. "You make me laugh," he responded. Her embarrassment was his pleasure and Aidou sought to make her flush with discomfort every chance. He thought about all of the moments she'd challenged him as well. "_And _you royally piss me off."

"Be still my heart," she joked, sliding down to lean against the door with her knees curled up. "I think I know what you mean though." He was infuriating, but she cared for him. The same thing had happened with Inuyasha. It would've been a repeated relationship except that Aidou could indeed hold his temper, he didn't swear like a sailor, and he actually knew how to court her. The similarities were there, but so were the differences. Kagome's fingers touched Aidou's under the slit of the door and she decided to do him a kindness. Warmth zung through his body and his cheek no longer stung from the slap he'd received earlier from Kaname.

Aidou's hand ghosted over her fingertips under the door. He quickly thought up a way to impress her. He wanted to do something to really show her how much he liked being around her. His hand slid away from her's and ice shot through the floor, encroaching around her so that only her spot on the floor was still warm, and he heard her gasp as the ice began to crystallize near her. On her side of the door she was staring at a handsome ice figure forming to shape Aidou. She lifted herself up and skirted around the ice prince. "It's perfect," she stated, making sure that every bit of him looked like the real thing. With Aidou not looking she could trace the curve of his ice statue's lips with a finger and a bashful face. She could even lean press a palm against his chest and lean upwards on her toes, hesitating a breath away from the statue's lips, and just wonder if it would be the right thing to move forward.

"Why thank you. I like to think of myself as a gift to this earth as well." She rolled her eyes at his smartass remark and her finger traced the face of the ice statue as she fell back onto her feet. "I promise the original is better." She'd been used to reckless innuendos with Miroku around, but with them ardently directed at her made her skin heat up considerably and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"You think so? I don't know." She pursed her lips and leaned towards the realistic sculpture. It didn't move. "_This _Aidou doesn't try to molest me."

"All you have to do is invite me in and I can change that," he prompted, fangs sprouting out at the idea of kissing her again. A shiver ran down her spine and it wasn't due to the ice sculpture.

It was so much easier to flirt with him like this. He had no one watching him and could be himself and she had no one's feelings to worry about injuring. If Zero were around she'd have been on her guard. If his fangirls were there, well, she didn't know how he'd act. Warmth stirred in her belly at the thought of him showing off just for her and not a group of gigging teenagers. "You know, if you were in here I might actually let you."

Aidou instantly scrambled up ready and awaiting her orders to come in. He breathed on his palm to check his breath and ran a hand through his sloppy perfect hair. "Just say the word and I'll be there."

Kagome spared a glance out the window and immediately spotted Zero walking the grounds. She knew when to grab her chance for the discussion that was due. They couldn't play this battle of silence forever.

She unlocked the windows and looked down estimating the chances of survival from this window. She'd managed larger falls. Her unscathed legs were testament to that. Kagome hopped up on the windowsill and spotted a safe place to land where the ground looked soft.

Very cattily she glanced back at the silent door where an anxious suitor waited. If Aidou could see her smoldering gaze she would've never had a chance at escaping him. That ice statue would've melted had he caught her then.

"How about you unlock it yourself and catch me?" That was all the invitation he needed. By the time he was able to freeze the door off its hinges, not caring he'd have to replace it considering how hot under the collar he was, Kagome was gone. The curtains flapped in the breeze. "Dammit!" Asato was on the grounds and if Kagome was by herself. If they crossed paths Asato might not care that he'd been threatened by Kaname.

Aidou leaped out of the window heavy on the chase. "Friggin' tease," he murmured under his breath. Honestly, Aidou was thrilled. He'd never met anyone like her. She pushed his buttons in the best and worst ways. Hopefully, he could keep her alive long enough to introduce to his family.

* * *

Ruka was brooding in the Moon Dorm's library. She didn't really spend much time reading, but she was doing some heavy on-line shopping to get out her anger. By the time Kain had found her sitting beside the three-paneled glass window overlooking a bunch of white roses, well, Ruka had demolished the mouse for her laptop. No electronic was safe around her when she was peeved.

Kain pulled up a footstool and sat on it. "You'll go through your bank account if you keep shopping." Her finger tip-tapped on the touch board of her laptop. Silence. "She's really gotten to you hasn't-"

"Why her?" Ruka growled out tossing the laptop to the side and glaring at the plush cushions she sat on. "How did she get to be so powerful and so… so wanted?" That girl drew everyone in and Ruka didn't want to admit it, but a small part of her wanted to get to know Kagome better.

"That sounds like jealousy," he murmured. One of the few guys who would speak frank to Ruka. Aidou was the other but "speaking" to Ruka for Aidou meant arguing with her.

"Me? Jealous of _that_ human!" Her lip curled.

"She deserves our respect like Kaname-sama."

"It isn't fair. We're immortal and they aren't and yet even amongst our own kind Kaname treats them better than us!" The weak chord in Ruka's self-esteem wasn't Kagome Higurashi, it was Yuuki Cross.

"Isn't that more reason to pity them?" He framed her small face in his hands. "You will live for hundreds of years and any moment the humans we know will die."

"They're so frail… do you think that's why they're endeared to Kaname?" Ruka was so repetitive and had a one track mind for her wants. She couldn't see beyond Kaname and at the face that was ardently staring back at her.

"I think that's why we shouldn't mistreat them." Sure, he didn't make friends with the day class, but he was always friendly whenever one of them approached him. "Besides, Kagome isn't entirely mortal."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure she isn't entirely a pure mortal." He scrunched up his face. He couldn't remember exactly what he'd overheard pass between Takuma and Aidou in the hallways this week. It was lost when the fangirls had found them. "Takuma slipped up and said something about her changing after her kid was murdered."

"And I should care?" She was still grumpy though she was curious where this conversation was going.

"Ruka, her little boy was murdered in front of her eyes." And all at once Ruka stopped thinking of her own selfishness. "Why do you think Kagome's so mad at Asato?"

"I thought he'd kidnapped the child. I never expected he did it in front of her. Oh, Kain. I'm so horrible…" Guilt at how she'd treated Kagome. It's a little saddening that it wasn't until she knew Kagome had suffered something horrible that Ruka felt regret over how she'd acted around Kagome. Kain moved to sit beside her with an thrown over Ruka's shoulders. She leaned into his touch. For a moment all Kain could thing about was the fact that he had the woman he'd been crushing on since childhood leaning against him. And he wanted to tell her more, speak to her more, be someone she wanted to talk to all the time.

"Ruka..." He summoned what courage he had. "Would it kill you to look at someone other than Kaname?"

She pulled away to look up at him with naïve eyes. "Like who?"

He held her small hands in his own and stared into her eyes as he bravely stated, "Me." Ruka's mouth floundered for something to say and he just patted her hands. "Just think about it for me." And without a word he left Ruka in a rare speechless moment.

* * *

It took a while but she'd finally caught up to Zero. He'd tried evading her, but she always knew how to catch onto Zero's aura. It flared in a way other's didn't, a struggling vibrant aura that said 'Look at me dammit! I'm still alive.'

"Zero, slow down will you?" She said, chasing after him. She could see him steadily walking and he hadn't even spared her a glance backwards. "I know you can hear me asshole." Man was he pissing her off. "Asato's here," she huffed.

Zero froze midstride.

"We can't kill him," she voiced his very thoughts. Zero could only kill Asato if his name was on the list otherwise he would be branded as a rogue vampire hunter gone wild. And Kagome wasn't going to dare raise a finger when she knew Kaname probably had a worse fate in store for that murdering bastard.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "It… it still hurts." Hearing Asato's name. Seeing him there. It opened her wounds all over again and she felt herself permanently bleeding. That shower had cooled off her steam, but not the pain. Inuyasha was dead, she could grasp that. She'd been a widow for enough of a time to put that behind her though she still thought of him and missed him daily. But the loss of a child was not something anyone could ever escape no matter how much time passed. "When I saw him... I remembered everything again. The blood. And Taisho calling for help..." Her voice broke. She'd never felt so weak in her life as she'd did watching her child be attacked and knowing she could do nothing to stop it. It was something no parent should undergo and for a moment she felt the insanity under her skin that wanted to rip its ugly head out once more. It was crawling under and she felt at any moment it would rip open. She'd given leave to herself that one time for Taisho's death and her hands momentarily gave off a dark purple color.

Zero had turned around and was looking at her for the first time. She didn't move. He did. He strode towards Kagome until he could clearly smell the salt form her tear stained eyes. Her sadness broke his heart more than any refusal from her lips could've ever done. She'd been his rock and what had he done? Turned his back on her for petty jealousy. "Zero a part of me is scared of that man being here, but the other part is pissed. Pissed that I couldn't do anything." He understood her pain. He'd felt it often enough in regards to Shizuka and the killing rampage she'd done on his family. He hadn't been able to lift up a finger as a child. Zero wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against him. "I need you by my side so he doesn't get another chance to hurt someone I care for. As long as we're not separated he can't harm us. But… if you don't want to be around me because of Aidou-" He flinched at the name. "Then say the word and I won't date him." The things she'd do for friendship. It meant too much to her, it wasn't right to exchange one love and get rid of another. She couldn't do that. "You are and have always been my best friend. I won't date him if that's what you want, but I will still be his friend." Her blue eyes held promise as she looked up at him.

The comfort he was giving was encouragement enough for her to wipe at the sloppy tears. "Zero, there are bigger and more important things happening right now. Can't you feel it?" It might only be her that could feel it because she'd been a toy of the fates, but she could taste it on the air. It was as if they were all balanced on a pendulum and any moment it was going to rick-shay off towards who knew what. "Will you still be my friend?"

Zero could smell that icy bastard a mile away. So he felt there was a bit of a stench considering Aidou was lingering in the trees not so far away from them. He'd been listening in and Zero felt a bit victorious at the thought that Kagome would refuse Aidou just so she could keep her friendship intact with him. She'd forsake dating altogether. Always giving up things for others. "Do you like him?" Kagome hadn't felt the other aura. She was too surrounded by Zero's aura to feel anything outside of it. Her dainty brows raised at his words. "Do you like the ice prick?" Upon seeing her grimace he corrected himself. "Aidou?"

Kagome didn't give an answer. She merely looked down guiltily. He wondered if this made it a softer blow for her not to say anything at all or if it would've been better had she voiced her answer. He found out soon enough. "Yes. I like him." It hurt worse. Though not as bad as it had been seeing her so desperately sad.

His grip tightened on her and for a moment Kagome looked up at him wondering if he was going to bite her or hate her or ignore their friendship altogether. And then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. It was a desperate kiss and as soon as it was there it was gone. "I should've tried harder," he answered her unspoken question. Zero kept her in his arms.

And Aidou was pushing past the trees towards them with his hair standing up in his anger. "Get your hands off my girlfriend Kiryuu!" The air was remarkably colder.

"She isn't yours _yet_," answered Zero. "You haven't even asked her best friend for permission." Zero looked smug at Aidou whose eye was twitching, though he was using it to mask the breaking of his heart.

"Zero?"

The look in his eyes said it all, though he did add for extra measure, "Just don't let me see it." She nodded, throwing her arms around his waist in a loving embrace. He was giving up on her and him. She hated having to pick. She could understand Inuyasha's past conflict a bit more now. What it was like to choose between Kikyou and herself. It hurt, but choosing one had to be done. You couldn't toy with someone else's feelings. She prayed to the Kamis that someone would be sent Zero's way to brighten his future when she couldn't. Aidou may have been grumbling, but he would get her whenever he pleased. Right now was Zero's moment.

With head held high Zero pulled away from Kagome, patting her head, and he walked towards Aidou. He paused, violet eyes singling out icy blues, and vowed, "Break her heart just once and I will break every bone in your body. _And_ I will take every opportunity to win her back." Aidou didn't doubt him.

Kagome knew what direction Zero was headed in. The firing range to blow off steam. As soon as his footsteps could no longer be heard a content feeling settled. Though her friend was disappointed in her decision she felt a weight off her shoulders for his understanding. And so, the woman who'd married a half demon gave into instinct she'd developed from hanging around demons and vampires.

"Hanabusa," she whispered. He turned a new shade of red upon hearing her call him by his first name. "You still haven't caught me." And she would've taken off had her feet not been frozen to the ground. "That's cheating."

"Says the one who was going to get a head start."

"You're faster than me." He prowled towards her and Kagome raised a hand. She was ready to play chase. With the new moon a night away she had a chaotic mess of emotions inside of her and she couldn't stay with one forever. Already she'd felt sadness, pain, desperateness, need, now she needed some happiness. The power in her needed to be let loose at least a little and the best way Kagome ever let loose was a nice run. She'd been running all of her life and she missed it. Kagome had never gotten the chance for a real courtship since Inuyasha and her had always been on the hunt for jewels. Inuyasha had kept to tradition though when he'd finally announced his intentions and did do one required thing. Kagome knew Aidou could give her a real romancing and so she would initiate the courtship the way it had been first presented to her by a shy half demon. A chase. "How about we make a deal?" She was moving her legs a bit trying to crack the ice. Her muscles were still pretty strong from years of running. If she could run behind Inuyasha she wondered if she could outrun Aidou.

He cocked his head, "I'm listening." His fingers reached out and the barest touch ghosted her cheek.

"Let me run. If you catch me-"

"_When_ I catch you."

"_If_ you catch me before I make it back to the Moon Dorms you can have twenty seconds to do what you want." She was willing to go for twenty seconds. Anymore and it would be like offering Miroku a chance to see two naked women in a hot spring without a slapping or a rock thrown in his direction.

"A minute."

"Twenty-five seconds," she bargained.

He lifted his chin in challenge. "Forty-five."

"Thirty and that's as far as I'm going. If _I _win you have to do whatever _I_ say for thirty seconds."

Her dainty hand waited for his and Aidou shook it. His eyes lit up and immediately the ice left her feet. "You've got a five second handicap, priestess."

And Kagome was off. She knew it was cheating but she couldn't help it because she didn't want to be caught as soon as she was left to run. Kagome let her powers hover just under her skin as she weaved through the trees. It would've been too easy had she left herself to running on the pavement. At least she had experience with wooded areas. Suddenly Aidou appeared running backwards just a few inches in front of her sporting a smug grin. "Is this supposed to be challenging?" Great, so vampires were just as fast as half-demons.

Her muscles pumped and her legs kept moving. **_She's keeping good speed for a human,_** Aidou mildly thought.

"I'm just getting started." He snatched at her wrist but was immediately burned. She spurred herself ahead of him and let her powers wane down.

"That's cheating!"

"I don't remember any rules," she shouted back.

The gates! She could see them peaking up from the trees. Just as she crested the clearing she felt an arm wind around her waist as her fingers outstretched to touch the metal bars. Her legs flew in the air as she was pulled towards his chest. Damn. "I made it though! I touched them," she whined as he buried his face against her neck with triumph. His laughter sent tickles down her spine.

"The conditions were that you made it to the Moon Dorms, these are the gates _to_ the Moon Dorms," he stated, spinning her around in his arms.

Kagome turned her cheek to him. "Take your prize."

He turned her chin back towards him and haughtily answered, "Oh, I will."

Her senses were chaotic and filled with nothing but him in the next second as he held her against him. He leaned downwards, relishing the treat before he took it, and his lips slowly tasted hers. She had tried to keep count as he began slowly kissing her, lingering over every movement. She was stammering in her head at the number eight when his cold fingers threaded through her hair and a well-learned thumb stroked her cheek. He smelled of crisp winter. **_Ten._ **It was maddening. How could she have known another kiss would do this to her? ..._**Twelve.**_ Her arms wrapped around his waist. **_Dammit!_** Was her counting getting slower? She could feel the cold air whipping around and never had she wanted more to feel the chill.

Aidou was purposefully trying to make her forget counting like he knew she was probably stubbornly doing. He knew he was succeeding when she made a soft noise in between their little kisses. When he blew a cold breath of air into her mouth she gasped. Oh, he'd never had this much fun kissing a girl. And he'd kissed quite his share. Her holy powers were rising up and caressing him. He'd never known what an aura felt like until he'd met Kagome. All he'd ever known was instinct in the vampire community, auras were a different thing for them. He'd often heard the term used in regards to holy beings, but he could strongly feel her's. It was like being wrapped up in a blanket of warmth. She was happy, content, and she wanted more. When Kagome finally pulled away it was with far more strength than Aidou whose eyes were dark red. He'd kept count. He'd made it to forty-eight seconds. But when her eyes drifted open he had to do a double take. For a moment he'd thought he'd seen crimson instead of soft blues.

Kagome flushed prettily as her eyes darted over his shoulders before she immediately latched them onto his face. "You know, Kaname would probably scold you for doing a lousy job of protecting me."

"How was I supposed to know you'd jump out of a window?" He rolled his eyes and went for another kiss that she bashfully deflected. He scoffed righteously. She chose **now** to be shy! "Besides, I'd like to see Kaname-sama try to scare me away!" A throat cleared and Aidou froze while Kagome was doing a poor job of keeping from laughing. Aidou's face was a shade whiter and scared. "How long has Kaname-sama been standing behind us?"

"The moment I mentioned him." Aidou was positive he had to be a masochist to even think of a relationship with Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Fair, sweet, and silent. Kagome was only ever these things when she slept as she did now in her own bedroom. Kaname and Aidou were sharing quick words in the pureblood's room concerning the sleeping beauty. "I require you to skip evening classes tomorrow," commanded Kaname.

"I know." The pureblood looked questioningly at Aidou who sat across from the chessboard. "She didn't tell me anything, but her moods have been all over the place." Sure her emotions changed at the flip of a coin, but not as fast as they'd been going tonight. The noble picked up the queen piece and twirled it in his fingers. He regarded his superior with sharp eyes. "Kaname-sempai I'm not stupid. I know when something's happening." His being blond had nothing to do with his IQ.

"It only happens every new moon." Kaname had been able to keep it a secret with Kagome, but he needed someone else to protect her tomorrow night so he could have words with Asato and send him on his way. "I'll have Yuuki and Zero help you-"

"Whatever it is I can handle without Kiryuu-"

"Then I'll have Yaguri and Headmaster Cross there. Trust me," said the pureblood. Aidou raised a brow. It appeared that Kaname's unbreakable wall wasn't as high as he'd thought. Was Kaname actually treating him differently? "You'll need them there." Aidou stopped twirling the piece around.

"I know she's not a pure priestess anymore, but what do these precautions have to do with the new moon?" As far as Aidou knew there was nothing involving dark priestesses and the lunar changes. Kagome was mortal. Though she did seem a little off tonight.

"Kagome possessed the Shikon no Tama _once_."

Aidou was a quick learner. "What happened to the jewel?"

"A selfish wish was made." With Asato on the grounds Kagome might be fevered with just why she'd made the wish and for whom it was intended. Before she'd gone to bed Kagome had begged Kaname to speak with her and he knew what for. He would talk to her in the morning about what was to be done with Asato, when everyone in the Moon Dorm was fast asleep. "I think you should be going to bed now Aidou." Aidou remained fixed where he sat in defiance. "Aidou?"

"You always say too little," explained the noble with his grip tightening on the chess piece. "If a pawn is to care for the queen then I need to know the finer details of the game."

"You also need your rest," pointed out Kaname. "Kagome will wake you before the sun sets and explain what happened as you help her with her task."

"What task is that?"

"Chaining her in the underground dungeons." Aidou set the piece down and ran an aggravated hand through his hair knowing that this discussion was ended. He stormed out of the room and Kaname gave a wry smile at his retreating figure. He stood the queen piece up where Aidou had dropped her on the board and straightened the knight that stood longingly watching her from the other side of the bishop. Though his knowledge was limited, Kaname knew that Aidou would play his part well and fight to protect his queen and help her advance. "Too noble for a pawn," muttered the pureblood as he got up and retired to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Up next, the new moon comes. First one to guess what she wished gets... a shout out in the next chapter? Hmm, I've got to come up with a better prize. Don't worry, after the next chapter things get progressively sweeter. Even for Zero.**


	7. Chapter 7 Powerful Piece Indeed

**A/N: I prefer writing lovely fanfictions as opposed to senior seminar classes. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

In his presence, Kagome was more than able to relax contentedly. Kaname was one of the few who shared her memories of times before and it was a balm to her heart to know he would always understand her. The soft rays of early morning came in through a creak of the curtained window, casting shadows on her face that Kaname didn't like. Under those shadows were bags from either sleep not gotten or tormented dreams. Their words would be safely spoken as all of the other vampires were fast asleep. "What are your plans for Asato?" Most people called him Ichio, but Kagome would always remember him as Asato… the smell of death clung to him wherever he went and she wanted nothing more than to exterminate him.

Searching for Asato in this lifetime had never even been a possibility until she'd seen him alive. Kagome would've been content just trying to control what was inside of her, but no. He was the cause of it. The ruin that had followed her. He'd contributed to so much of it and had yet to be reckoned with. A new purpose had enveloped her upon the sight of that reaper of death, one that she wasn't certain whether or not she was comfortable with.

But Kagome shouldn't feel this way. Hate was not the best way to begin this academy. But it was so hard to be good all of the time.

"What do you wish I would do to him?" Kaname asked, ignoring her question.

Kagome shook her head confused with her conflicting emotions. She stared down at hands that had once been smooth from ease and just homework and cleaning the shrine. Now they were roughened from years of hunting and stained with blood. "When I was younger I would never have asked to have the right to kill someone." A few years could change a person when met with severe travels. Every step of her journey had been fraught with surprise and peril. Life. And even now Kagome still felt on a journey, as if she knew it wouldn't be quite some time until she had a moment to sit down and rest.

Blue solemn eyes met his dark knowing browns. "You're beginning to see that sometimes death is truly warranted to prevent evil intentions."

"But which ones are we trying to prevent, mine or his?" Her conscious was ill to find a thirst for blood.

He reached over to touch her hand. A light of understanding passed over his eyes and she gratefully accepted his well meaning words. "Kagome, the villain from your past that killed your husband was only stopped when she died." The blossoming blood pool and Inuyasha's last words stamped themselves across her vision. Ayame's corpse was a testament to evil that was finally halted. "The villain who murdered your son has returned and I have reason to believe he's helping the one who endangers the one _I_ care about." Yuuki was in danger. "Sometimes anger can help you survive."

"And sometimes faith can," she replied. Always guided first by her kind priestess heart that still beat in her chest, even if there was only a shred of innocence left in her.

He squeezed her hand. "I think we need a bit of both."

She nodded her head. The truths of life and death were quite a toll on one who'd once thought that all evil could have good within. "I fought Naraku…" Both Naraku and Ayame had proved that sometimes evil did not stop. Sometimes it did not rest until forced to. "I know Asato will not change. Especially if he hasn't all of these years." She made her decision. Another sacrifice she wouldn't chance. No one was going to take anyone else she loved from her. "I would have you leave him to me."

Kaname nodded. He'd already known that the desire was deep within Kagome and on the tip of her tongue despite her protests. Her son's death wasn't the only reason. He'd just needed Kagome to acknowledge that there was a seed within her that could sprout to fight tooth and nail to the death for someone she cared for even if they were already gone. He needed to know that, because if she could consider killing for a dead son, she wouldn't hesitate to do so for a living love.

The priestess shivered as she remembered a time when reason had left her head. "The wish I made on myself… I caused it because I wanted to end him." Small fingers tore away from Kaname's and clenched into tight fists in her lap. "I might as well use it for that purpose… but I believe you have something else in mind." Accusing eyes pinned her long time friend.

The priestess knew the vampire too well. "I intend to let him walk out of here alive." Her nails grated the desk angrily, but she would hear him out. "I promise you will get your revenge, Kagome." Any promise of his, Kagome knew he would keep. "But I need him to report back to the council. I fear they are under someone else's strings."

"This person who is after…"

"Yes." She needn't even say her cousin's name. It was looking at Kaname's face she knew he was truly in love with Yuuki. He'd go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

"Who actually has strings that_ you_ cannot clip, Kaname?"

Kaname was strong. He could end any vampire she knew.

Bitter resentment welled up in his voice as he answered her. "The one who brought me back from my sleep, Kagome… his name is Rido."

Except that one. To kill the one who brought you back was impossible. It was an odd genetic trait of the vampire world. A reason why betrayal from a maker to their prodigy was quite a feat. It meant deep planning and relying on outside sources to do the work for you.

_So, that's where everyone at this school figures into his scheming._

Kaname was just as Sesshomaru when it came to planning. He was five moves ahead of everyone and had already contemplated the several steps the enemy could take. No doubt, there were barriers in place for the movies the enemy might take.

"Oh." It was a very good reason, indeed to go after this one vampire who'd reawaken Kaname. "He… killed your 'parents' didn't he." Her fingers did air quotes. She'd heard from Yuuki what had happened to Kaname. He nodded. And that just reaffirmed what Kagome had feared… the knowledge he'd given her a day or so ago. Those parents were actually Yuuki's. "That's why she's in danger, isn't it?" He wanted to finish the job he'd started. Just like Ayame. Naraku. Kikyou… Asato.

"Yes."

With bitter acceptance Kagome abruptly stood up. "I'll do whatever you want me to do." She would place Asato at the back of her mind until Kaname commanded otherwise. If this was the same man who wanted the blood of the Kuran family, well, he would probably try to wreck everything Kaname held dear. Including this academy. Not just her dear cousin. So many faces were in danger. Her grandfather, Yaguri, Sayuri, Zero, Aidou… "As long as Asato is mine in the end."

"It shall be so," he vowed as she walked towards the door. He fingered the grooves her nails had cut deep in his mahogany desk. "Kagome…" She paused at the door. "I was surprised when you did not choose Kiryuu as a lover." Given their history as friends, it had been quite a shock when her expected move had gone in another direction. He'd foreseen the possibility, but not the reality.

"He is my friend."

"But…?" He waited for the elaboration. Felt that he needed to hear it. To be reassured that someone like the two of them could find happiness with someone so clean from their own slates.

"Two unhappy people cannot easily dispel each other's sadness." A hand gestured to the two of them, all the while thinking about her lonely childhood friend. Kagome was attracted to Zero, yes. But she knew a dark path littered with sadness when she saw one. It would be a long time before they could find happiness if they were to be with each other. "We need light in our darkness if we are to believe that light exists." Well spoken for a woman with years of wisdom that had hardened her heart.

"And Aidou is your light?"

"As much as Yuuki is yours," she answered. "Besides… my heart made the choice more than I did." Despite her better knowledge of Zero, her heart had directed her choice regardless of anything.

He smirked. "Be careful tomorrow, priestess. I wish for Aidou to go with you. Wake him and let him know the truth." It would please Kaname to know that one of them could reveal themselves to the person they loved. It would strengthen the two of them, he felt.

Kagome bit her lip, but nodded and left. Whether or not she fulfilled his wish, Kaname was unaware. He was busy watching, through the slit in the curtain, a black crow take off from the front gate. That ominous animal had been spying on the place. "Soon, you too will meet your end," he whispered as he moved a new piece into play on the chessboard.

* * *

Light feet crept over the floor and Kagome creaked the door open just a bit to peer inside. The curtains were light-proof. Kain was up in a flash at the slightest disturbance with his hand glowing with fire. Upon seeing Kagome he merely raised a brow. "Anything I can do for you, Kagome-sama?" She hated that respective title. Especially from people who didn't mean it.

"Just Kagome," she amended. "Kaname needs me to speak with Hana-Aidou for a moment." Her cheeks turned rosy at the familiarity she had for Kain's cousin. He smirked thinking it was about time that his cousin ensnared someone with more than a single thought in her head. He mildly wondered if Hanabusa would be bright enough to keep hold of her.

Kain lazily got up and headed towards the bathroom with a groggy air of a vampire giving a small favor out when he least wanted to. "I'll grab a shower. You two have ten minutes before I return." And he disappeared.

As soon as she heard the water going, Kagome sat on Aidou's bed. Shaking fingers shook his shoulder. "Aidou… Hanabusa, wake up."

"Whut?" He batted at her hand. Kagome took his face between her fingers and his eyes flew open to see the vision of his dreams sitting on his bed. Alone. Together. Kain was… gone somewhere? He sat up, his blankets sliding down around his waist to reveal a light ghosting of a happy trail and a dreamily sculpted chest that would make any girl drool. "Is this a dream?" For a moment it was all Kagome could do but look. What an eyeful.

She bashfully laughed, trying to avert her eyes from the tempting sight of him. "No, Kaname wanted me to…"

Words were cut off when his lips met hers. His soft lips moved against her own and Kagome's hands drifted into his hair, holding him close so she could deepen the kiss. Fingers trailed down from their grip on his locks to place a hand over the cold chest where his heart beat against her fingers. Vampires may be different, but they were still very much alike. He pulled away when her hand drifted to his ever sensitive neck that made him have the urgent need to stop her before the beast within him would win. He snickered at her flushed face. "Just making sure it isn't a dream." His breath tickled her cheeks and she remembered just why she chose him. The warmth in her heart, the pitter patter as it was brought back to life, the joy spreading in her stomach, and the teasing that brought laughs to a soul who'd been sure it would be hard to ever laugh again.

Everything within her memories and soul wanted to be divulged to him the entire truth of her existence and at the same time the disgrace eating at her heart wanted to tell him nothing that might dampen what he saw when he looked at her. Kagome knew honesty should be shared in a relationship, but tonight she would be most vulnerable to her senses and dangerous to all else. "Hanabusa-" He had to kiss her again when he heard her call him by his first name. It was all Kagome could do to keep her senses about her. "Hanabusa!" she said with a swat to his shoulder. "When you come find me today, please do so before night. I need to be in the dungeons before sunset."

She made to move, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. His expression was suddenly very serious and grave. "What happened to you, Kagome? What did you wish for?"

Shamefully her head bowed and her hair strung about her saddened face. Kagome bit her lips and he stroked her head, trying to calm down the jumpy emotions he could already feel her radiating. At the time, the wish had been blindly made. She was lost to everything, her friends, her family beyond the well in the future, and her heart. She'd only thought of getting back. Of having Asato's blood. Of doing to him what he'd done to her babe, only a thousand times worse.

The whisper Aidou heard was so quiet he had to lean in to catch it. "To be as powerful as Asato."

Before he could ask what that meant, Kagome kissed him long and hard. She was needy in having him hold her and in feeling the care he had for her. Scorching lips warmed the cool ones and cool air ghosted her own before they were the perfect combination of warmth and cold. He tugged on her hair as she nipped his lips. He drew fang and she broke away. This time she was the one to snicker while he panted with his fangs drawn out. "You'll see me tonight." And she disappeared out the door so fast that Aidou had an inkling as to what had happened. His eyes widened at the implication of her words.

_**But why is she frightened…?**_

_**Why should she be chained…?**_

Aidou groaned as he laid back in his bed. Just when he thought he understood women, or rather Kagome, she threw another wrench in the works. He sighed and lay there with his arm over his eyes. Thinking it while awake wouldn't help. It would make him groggy and he wouldn't have his strength for tonight. He would sleep on it. Being a genius, maybe he would find the answers in the subconscious of his sleep. Then again… he touched his warm lips that had been entangled with a sweetness he still longed for. Maybe his sleep would have nothing useful for his mind, maybe it would plague him with visions of a lithe body against his own and quite a few more of her little pants.

* * *

Almost as soon as Kagome had left Aidou's presence, was her own sought out by the jealous blonde trailing after her to the kitchen. Ruka was a light sleeper in general, so hearing footsteps leave Kaname's room for Aidou's had caused much curiosity and anger upon discovering whom it was.

Kagome had been about to fix herself breakfast to tide over the hunger that would come throughout the day. It was always best if she ate quite a lot on this day. "Humans and vampires are not meant to love one another," was the thunderous exclamation from Ruka.

Silence met Ruka's outcry. When Kagome did and said nothing, except to pour a bowl of cereal, Ruka's tension grew to think that she was being outright ignored.

"Humans are below us and not worth the time."

Kagome took a very filling bite or two of cereal. Chewing quietly and pointedly staring at Ruka until the vampire became uncomfortable under her gaze as she ate. "You and Aidou shouldn't be together. You would shame his family-"

"Is that all you have to say?" Kagome finally voiced, getting annoyed with the little rant. Ruka was struck with a sudden fear that she'd come to a gun fight with only a knife.

"Those aren't very good reasons," Kagome stated, taking another bite and speaking with her mouth full. "One, you're attending a school that promotes the coexistence of vampires and humans." She pointed the spoon at Ruka. "To say that makes you a hypocrite and reveals your only reason for coming here is simply for Kaname." Kagome took another bite and let those words settle. Before Ruka could speak up, Kagome was at it once more. "Your reasons for coming here to win Kaname are selfish. Love can exist between two people no matter what they are. It is shallow to think that love is limited. And it is a selfish one that claims to love when she only wishes to push that which her crush loves the most away from him." Kagome had often enough seen her cousin hurt with crass comments from Ruka. "And mind you, it is a crush, for if you truly loved him you would let him be with my cousin." Kagome's eyes narrowed as her powers flared out, waking many within the Moon Dorm. "And thirdly, you cannot tell me who to love nor will I allow you to try and ruin what we have. Don't think that just because I'm human means I'm weaker than you." The glow around her skin became more prominent as did the fact that she was controlling her powers, muting them from expanding all over the Moon Dorm even though they flared violently in this kitchen. Steps were taken to get closer to Ruka until the blonde was backed against the bar and felt the burning sensation nearing her skin from being in such close proximity with the priestess. "Remember, when you try to intentionally destroy someone's happiness, they may have the power to destroy you. Your life, is Kaname's kindness for he could destroy you for offending him by being cruel to her." Kagome took another bite as if to threaten Ruka that she would just as easily devour the vampire. "And as far as love goes, you need to look less at Kaname who offers you none of it and more at the one who would be your slave if you so much glanced at him." The declaration from Kain for Ruka to at least consider him echoed her head.

With that, Kagome finished her cereal and placed it in the sink, walking off to leave Ruka very much uneasy with her heart and conscience.

* * *

Kagome dropped pebble after pebble into the koi pond. Aside from the light breeze, those were the only noises in the area. The birds seemed to have fled this spot. The ripples were spinning out of control. She wanted to contain it. What would happen to her. Keep it from reverberating outwards like these ripples that had boundaries for the pond was not that large. Truth be told, this academy was her cage. It was one of the many reasons she'd decided to leave her family when she came back through that well. She needed to learn to control the danger before she hurt them.

It was her wish.

And her curse to learn to live with.

She would not let it ruin her life.

Of course, the Sun Dorm didn't have a garden as radiant as this one. Nor did it have flowers that bloomed at night like wolfs bane and morning glories. Kagome needed to be somewhere quiet to still the rise of anger in her body.

No matter how she could stand on her own two feet in an argument she hated having to raise her voice to someone. She sighed and her fingers stroked the plane of water sending small waves in its wake. Apparently, one of her guards was to be Aidou. She should've told him that morning what exactly he was going to face. But when she saw him… he'd been lying there, curled in his sleep as a vampire in the daylight should be.

When he opened his eyes and kissed her. When he'd looked at her like… well, like he was seeing the sky for the first time. She had not the heart… nor did she want to admit to him what she was. So she'd left, knowing that before evening came that Kaname would send someone after her if she did not return soon enough, not that she would willingly endanger anyone. Any moment now she would be brought to an all time low. And all she had to do was wait for the hours to tick by before her guards would show up.

The crunching of grass alerted her to someone's presence and Kagome looked over her shoulder to find Ruka there. She hadn't even made her powers rise. Anyone who was loud in their walking obviously wanted Kagome to know that they were there. "Did Kaname send you to check on me, Ruka?"

She would be surprised because she knew he would never let out this secret that she had. "What?" The blonde looked surprised. "No. I-I came here of my own accord." Ruka took a few steps closer. She seemed… skittish. As if she didn't even know what she was doing herself.

"Ruka, anything wrong?" Those pretty blue eyes were gentle this time. They were always trying to be gentle. Never cruel to someone who didn't deserve it. And Ruka felt all over again like a guilty child ever since Kagome had berated her for something that was not entirely a lie.

Ruka primly sat on a nearby bench, hands smoothing out her skirt, eyes watching Kagome, and then she spoke. "I haven't given you a chance and I apologize for my hasty actions this morning."

"I know." Honest as always. "You're here to smooth things out because of your feelings for Kaname?"

Ruka bristled a bit, but she deserved that much of a rebuke. "Yes, though I don't know what he sees in people like you or Yuuki-"

"Leave her out of this," cut in Kagome. "I already explained to you once the meaning of love. We need not talk about that again." Her powers snapped sending a ripple to Ruka. The priestess was irritable and this time her powers weren't muted at all. In fact, it felt like Kagome would let them out should Ruka choose unwise words.

"As I said, I'm here because I wanted to apologize."

Kagome was very good at detecting lies. Especially ones concerning herself. Ruka didn't sound entirely believable. "No, you aren't. What're you really here for?"

"I want to know what you are." No beating around the bush and certainly dropping pretenses. It was nice knowing that someone could be just as frank as herself. "You aren't an ordinary priestess." And obviously Ruka wasn't as acquainted with her history lessons as Aidou was. "Kaname hinted at that much when you first arrived." So he'd wanted them to fear her a bit? At least, she knew his plans and approved them.

Time to give her the short version and be done with it. Kagome was annoyed with the primp princess act. "I'm the Shikon priestess. I fought five hundred years ago. Kaname and I are close friends. The end."

She took Kagome's appearance in history with stride and didn't pester her with questions on how she time traveled. "Asato killed your family?"

"What was left of it, yes. My baby boy."

"Why don't you become a vampire?" An odd question given by Ruka. A question that sparked Kagome's anger and made her dig her fingers into the earth. Being a vampire like Asato left an uneasy feeling and a crummy taste in her mouth. "You would be respected and feared even more than you already are." She'd already been offered enough times and had seen enough of life to know that fear, though a good tool to use on others, certainly wasn't the best.

"Respect comes from loyalty, not fear." Though Naraku had done a fine job of scaring quite a couple of villages. But there had been hordes of demons who respected Sesshomaru in kind to rise up against Naraku. "Nor am I partial to the idea of drinking blood for the rest of my life." Kagome thought about the taste of blood and wrinkled her nose. It was not her liking to consider making a meal of others.

"We are immortal."

"That just makes you colder," Kagome replied with a cool look of her own aimed at Ruka.

And Ruka's astute gaze didn't leave Kagome's as she dropped something that she'd only hazarded as a guess. "Says the immortal."

"I didn't want it to be this way," responded Kagome. Where had Ruka found that out?

"And you think we had a choice in being born as vampires?"

They were at a moot point. "How did you know?"

"I guessed," chuckled the vampire. Kagome grimaced. The cat was out of the bag with Ruka and she'd played herself right into that trap letting Ruka find out, to an extent, what she was. "With all of that power, there had to be more to it. How did you gain immortality?"

Now that was something that Kagome did not like trespassing on. That was the something she needed to tell Aidou. Her hand shifted to her stomach. At one point there had been life in that spot just growing and nurturing… "When my son died something happened to me." Kagome didn't want to continue with someone she barely knew. It was part of the reason why she was skipping class tonight. "Will you leave me be? Right now Ruka, you're endangered being near me. For your safety, please leave."

The vampire nodded and hastily got up. Not questioning Kagome. If Ruka's life was at risk than it was at risk, no matter how much curiosity warranted an answer to just what her life had been endangered of.

"Thanks though… for trying to talk."

Ruka nodded her head and paused to say truthfully, "You aren't so bad. Mysterious and slightly annoying, but interesting."

The priestess offered a strained smile. "Right back at you." As soon as Ruka left her alone, Kagome knew she needed to get far the way from here and to the designated safe area. The pain in her body had already begun.

And it would last through the night for the next three days of the full moon. She needed to go to ground fast where no one would find her.

Kagome sprinted for the one place no one would come across her. A place her grandfather promised would keep her secret.

The dungeons.

* * *

Kagome's strides and begun to turn into jogs as the shivers began to course through her body. The sun was nearly done dipping into the earth to be lost over the edge.

The dungeons were her safe place. A place where no one would intrude.

The ticking of the clock tower was slower than her heartbeat. She didn't even have to hazard a look at the large obstruction that dolled out the time. She knew what the hour was. What was about to happen. The sunset was almost over.

Kagome lost her footing and tumbled, hands scrambling out to grab onto a wiry tree. She clutched onto the rough bark as the first tremor shot through her body against the bright glow of the orange sky. Her shadow looked as if it were holding onto the ground for dear life.

Why had she let the time get away from her?

The pain never lessened. No matter how many times she felt it course through her body and how often this took place. It always hurt like a bitch.

And he was there to rescue her. She hadn't expected him to do it. Not with how she'd treated him. "Kagome!?"

"Zero," she said his name like a prayer of relief. "Take me down to the dungeons! Please! Under the Sun Dorm!" Headmaster Cross had promised her refuge there. He was the one who had worked restlessly with Yaguri to fix it to her needs.

He hefted her up into his arms and began sprinting across the grounds. "What the hell's happening?"

"Thought I could hold it back," she murmured. "Too quick. God, I'm so stupid!" She wasn't making sense to him. This was something knew that Zero had no knowledge of concerning his best friend. Taking a quick peek down at her, Kagome looked worn and in pain. The rosy hued cheeks had paled to match her white night class uniform. His best friend looked beaten and ready to throw in the towel.

"Zero!" Kaien shouted, waving a hand to flag down the sprinting level E towards the side of the Sun Dorm. Kaien held open the hidden door, nestled under vines that covered the walls of the academy. He'd been impatiently waiting there for his granddaughter, wanting to see her off to safety. He'd almost been about to sprint off and look for her until he'd seen Zero running.

A white hand came into his view and an arm firmly barricaded Zero from entering. "What the hell are you doing here, Aidou?" The ever present thorn in Zero's side. Her new boyfriend.

"I'm here to protect Kagome." Aidou been searching all over the campus as soon as he'd noticed her absence. It had wounded Aidou a bit that Kagome hadn't mustered up the courage to tell him in full extent what was happening to her. And then he'd been so worried that his hair could've fallen out upon her disappearance.

"Well, I'm the one who found her on the ground, pretty boy!"

"Boys! Shut up! Now!" For once Kaien raised his voice. He pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke with authority that was somewhat menacing. "We need to get Kagome down there!"

Aidou's brows bent angrily and before the duo could begin a heated argument Kagome cut in. "Hurry! For the love of god, please!" And her voice became sinister as her hand clenched onto Zero's jacket, cutting the cloth with her nails. "Or I'll kill the both of you!" Aidou was taken aback. That look on Kagome's face had looked terrifying; her eyes had briefly flashed black when she'd pretty much snarled at them.

He was out of the way and chasing after Zero down the corridor of stairs leading deep into the belly of the earth. Kaien led them through what appeared to be a labyrinth of complicated hallways. Aidou could feel power pulsing from Kagome's body with every passing second. Magma ready to flow and break loose. Luckily, wherever they were heading, they would get their fast with the vampiric speed they were using. Aidou didn't note it until later that night, but the Headmaster had been just as fast as they were rushing down those narrow stairs.

"What exactly is-"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not explain right now, boys," huffed Kaien. They made it down and Yaguri was already there opening the gates for them. "Open the damned gate! Hurry! She's losing time!" For Kaien to curse really meant he was worried… or scared.

Yaguri did as told and as soon as the wiry black gates creaked open, Zero was in. Zero laid Kagome down on the ground, Kaien ordered the two young men to do as he bid them, and the next thing they were assisting with was grabbing hold of shackles and clamping them tight onto frail feminine wrists and ankles. At the touch of the metal on her skin, Kagome clenched her teeth to try and stop from shrieking.

Zero gave the chains a little tug. Chains that kept her with little room to move, tethered like a dog to the wall. He knew what this room was for. But to put Kagome in here…

An arm reached out and dragged Aidou and Zero by the shoulders. "You're not going to want to be in here," huffed Yaguri. He slammed the door behind them, fumbled with the keys, and finally secured the lock just in the nick of time.

…It happened.

Sparks shot out of her hands and toes. Kagome was a firework of bright purple and pink going off. The torches in the room sputtered, shot to life, and then resumed normalcy. A shrill high pitched scream erupted from her tiny mouth, it could've been heard across campus had they not been writhed on the floor not of her own violation. A stabbing of pain shot like lightning through her body. Kagome arched upwards with her hands clamping on the floor and crying out in agony.

Aidou wanted to rush to her aid. To do something. Not stand idly by and watch her in what had to be the most painful experience of her life. "What's happened to her, Headmaster?"

"Kagome is no longer a pure priestess," he answered. Zero leaned against the brick wall in confusion as he felt a pain across his chest. A familiar one tugging at him. Telling him that he was in the presence of a fallen comrade. The Headmaster glanced over towards the famous vampire hunter, "It isn't as bad as last time. It's lessened." This was it lessening?

At the two young questioning faces, Yaguri pointed towards weird markings engraved on the six stone pillars that the black gates of Kagome's prison attached to. "Those are for _our_ safety. They keep her energy in so she can't kill."

The ice vampire reached out and briefly touched the bars of her cell only to jerk back from an electric jolt that had zapped him. He sucked on his finger. "What did that wish do to her?"

A wish. Zero had forgotten to ask Kagome all about what happened to the Shikon no Tama. Things weren't getting any clearer to him as the seconds passed. But he could guess that whatever the hell had transformed his friend into this had something to do with that damned jewel that had taken her to the past.

"When her son died she no longer cared about the balance. Not that I can blame her," said Kaien, eyeing the glowing skin behind the gates. The clanking of the chains noisily filled the room as her body shivered under the powerful magic that was turning her.

Zero glanced up. This was why Zero felt a tie with her. They'd both sank into something strange over the loss of a loved one. Though he'd been sure she'd only changed into a dark priestess. What he felt in that room beside him… was too familiar to be true.

"Once a month Kagome becomes… not evil, just animal," said Kaien, watching with a grim look as his granddaughter's face strained with anguish. "Her priestess powers are bright and happy like she is, a good priestess. But ever since that day her pain sheds itself once a month."

"Shouldn't she be able to put a stop to it?" Aidou asked. "Become just a good priestess-"

"The loss of a child scarred her." Kaien's eyes were dark as he remembered the loss of a young mother a very long time ago for whose daughter he now watched after. "As far as I've been told…" By a deeply written letter from a monk with good intentions. "Kagome changes the same day every month."

"The day she lost her son," whispered Zero.

Kaien simply nodded. "And Asato is on campus. If she were free…"

Nothing was said between the group as they watched madness overtake Kagome. She began mumbling half crazed words about destruction and a baby murderer. It was enough with the knowledge of what happened to her to want to open that gate and unfasten those chains.

"I kind of want to let her lose on the bastard," Aidou finally remarked.

"Me too," agreed Zero. Just imagining the look of sheer horror on Asato's face was enough to consider braving the force of her powers and freeing her. "But she'd probably accidentally kill us if tried. Does Kaname know?"

"Honestly, there's not much that prick doesn't know," said Yaguri, lighting a cigarette. Kagome's body was at war with itself and Zero understood how that felt. She could hold it off better than he could because she was a priestess. Her body wasn't undergoing the change as quickly as his for a reason. It was trying to cancel everything out, which was why she had a better fight of it than he did. However, that wish apparently made her one once a month regardless.

Kagome was shouting out for Asato's death.

"She may not be able to kill him even if she wanted to," answered Yaguri.

Her blood needed vengeance.

"Aidou… Kiryuu… there's something no one in our time knows about with the exception of Kaien, myself, Kaname, and Sesshomaru." Aidou's ears perked up to hear this. Zero took a deep breath wondering if he was going to regret what Yaguri was about to say.

A deep breath taken by an uneasy grandfather. Well, it was time to see if Aidou was worth his weight in gold. Time to see if he was worth Kagome's time. And time to see if Zero could withstand knowing that he was not the only one to suffer something tragic. See if Zero could finally realize, that if someone else suffered as he did and still tried to live life happily… maybe he could try as well. "You agreed with Kaname to watch her… did you really mean that, Hanabusa?"

"Yes." There had been no hesitation with his answer and Aidou's eyes were hard as ice and just as sharp and serious. "I'd swear it on my family's blood if you wanted." The last thing a former vampire hunter wanted was declarations of fealty on blood to Kagome announced before his crushed adopted son.

Besides, Yaguri wasn't into that sentimentality stuff and would probably say something crass if Kaien let Aidou say anymore. Yaguri flicked his cigarette.

"From now on I want you to promise to watch after her for me on these nights," said the Headmaster. "Will you do it?" His gaze bore down into Aidou's. Now was the moment. The moment when men became cowards or heroes and when their intentions were finally made clear. "Will you bear this burden from now on out? Out of duty and love?" Do you love my granddaughter? That is what Kaien wanted to ask, but he knew that love took time and that the two had not been so intimately entwined in a relationship if Yuuki's gabbing was any clue.

This suddenly didn't feel like a vow to protect. It felt like something else. Something far more personal and far more binding.

A moment of hesitance was understandable. Especially for what Aidou was having to see, his dearly newly beloved girlfriend transforming into something in front of him that wasn't entirely undistinguishable by now. He was taking it in stride compared to the Level E. Zero's mind had the pieces, he just didn't want to put it together for fear of the outcome of the puzzle.

Aidou stared at Kagome and felt the first thrumming of what probably was his first acknowledgement that he truly did want more out of a relationship than shameless flirting and annoyance. "Yes… for her I'll do it."

He'd never felt so unselfish in his life. He wanted to be the one she depended on. The one she told everything to. He wanted to watch after her and try to make her safe. To fight alongside her even if he wanted her to sit out of a quarrel. He knew enough to know that he was jealous of Zero. He even envied that nuisance in his existence. The Level E's close ties with Kagome and the love he openly showed in every minute action despite what he was fighting. It was time Aidou let it be known his real intentions. "For as long as she needs me I will stand guard for Kagome and even longer."

Those words rang true enough for Zero to relinquish his hold on Kagome and let his shoulders relax a bit. He'd give Aidou a week, even if he'd pledged himself to Kagome right now. If he lasted a week then Zero would no longer give him hell… or at least, he'd not hassle him as badly. That didn't mean he was going to let Aidou do this job alone. Just because he didn't promise anything to Kaien and Yaguri didn't mean shit. But Zero knew he would have a hard time of protecting Kagome and watching after her... he was having a hard time doing so now.

Kaien sighed and handed the key to this dungeon off to Aidou along with a slip of worn paper stating that it was the map for the dips and turns they'd taken to get here. The weight in Aidou's hand was powerful. He was doing something that meant something terribly important. There was a huge responsibility and Aidou sincerely hoped he would be up to the task and make Kagome trust him.

The reason why Kagome might not be able to kill Asato was simple.

The dead couldn't kill their makers and Asato was inadvertently her maker.

"She made a selfish wish on the jewel." Kaien painfully answered the two young men. "To be as powerful as Asato. She wanted to kill him as he killed her son. So because of him, she's become what he is. In a way, he is her maker."

"No fucking way!" Even if his eyes saw it, Zero didn't want to accept it. Yes, he'd figured as much. But when thoughts were made real… it sent a nasty feeling in his body to consider the suffering and that his best friend was more than what he was once a month. She actually turned into what he hated the most. And Zero sank on the steep corridor steps as that information opened up in his mind the repercussions of their meaning. A priestess. Made into a vampire. That meant her body was constantly fighting itself, preventing herself from being what Zero already was. It always needed an outlet though from the strain. That is why she was this way. A vampire and dark priestess once a month.

Headmaster Cross came over and patted Aidou on the shoulder. "Aidou, watch after my granddaughter well." The icy vampire's eyebrows shot up as he took that in. He stepped up to the gate, watching as the change came to its final completion. No more shaking. No more pain for Kagome. She stood up, chained well in the room, her eyes were sharp and red as she gave the binds ensnaring her a calculative glance. Her hair was wild as the expression on her face. And her fangs were jagged. She smelled intoxicating to Aidou. Reeking of all the power of an aristocratic vampire. But madness tinged her eyes as she said, "Aidou, please let me out. Asato is near. Don't refuse me." Simpering sweet words with the right amount of sultry and the right amount of begging in them. He took a step forward, but refrained from making any motions of freeing her.

Zero roused himself from the ground and before he could go on reflex and raise his gun to his best friend, Zero ran away. He needed to get as far away from her as he could. His emotions were conflicting and he needed to sort out his mind and heart. "I'll go see to him," muttered Yaguri who was mildly disappointed at his former pupil's reaction.

The headmaster nodded and as soon as the vampire hunter was out of the room, Kaien walked over to stand beside the vampire who looked on with worry and longing at his granddaughter. The following months would test Aidou's resolve and prove to Kaien whether or not he was worthy to entrust this responsibility to. "Aidou, I want you to know that I, along with Kaname, will do what we can to help. We're hoping that soon she'll remember who she is in this state. Kaname wants her to be able to control her power."

Oh, what a grand chess piece she would make to the man that Aidou had once idolized and was beginning to like less and less. Kaname had already begun to fall off the pedestal that Aidou had him on when he realized that Kagome could be a weapon. A valuable weapon for any vampire to have in his possession.

"However, you're the one who will be with her the most. Keep to her side and watch after her." He squeezed Aidou's shoulder. "You're now her keeper."

Blue eyes watched the crimson eyes that had taken place of the ones he normally adored staring into. He would have to be her rock. He would have to be there for her to try and help bring Kagome back from the chaos caused in her mind left from the scar of her child's death. Issue sanity into a mind that was lost to violence and teach her how to control it. Hell, he had a hard enough time controlling his own thirsts around humans and teaching himself his own powers had been a trial. It would definitely be a lot of work to teach another. But he'd try.

He had a responsibility to her.

"Kagome, I'll be here for you," he whispered. Her eyes snapped up to him. For a moment, he thought he saw understanding in those eyes. A moment where they looked at each other and he swore he saw longing in them. And then she began snarling and pacing the floor, her long nails scraping across the walls in a terrible manner.

Aidou wouldn't give up on helping her control this demon.

He'd made a vow.

He was a vampire's keeper now.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, no one really expected that to be the reason behind the name of the story. But as you'll see in the forthcoming chapters, there are quite a lot of "keepers" of certain vampires we love.**


	8. Chapter 8 Yielding to Temptation

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for a mild Aidou strip tease and his raunchy talk. You'll understand when you get there, but it was absolutely needed for the plotline... kind of... okay, I could've written it differently but this way was more fun.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I do not own the rights to anything Inuyasha or Vampire Knight related.  
**

* * *

The entirety of the night Aidou was perched in a chair that Headmaster Cross had brought down to him. The white night class jacket hung on the back of it. He'd requested a notepad and a pen. There was nothing to do down here but wait and watch the flickering shadows from the torches dwindling down. It was so devoid of light that the only way Aidou knew time had passed was the watch on his wrist and how the torches had been eaten away at another inch or two.

An hour or so had passed since the beast had been confined to her cell. Before he'd left, Kaien Cross had pressed Aidou to try and speak to her. Try to make sense of how deeply Kagome was buried within the vampire that had taken over. Mostly, to try anything that might bring their Kagome out of the murderous haze that controlled her. He'd never seen a vampire like this, oh, he'd seen level E vampires... but not vampires that felt so powerful. If it weren't for the crazed look in her eyes he might've mistaken her for a noble.

For the first hour Aidou had tuned out her screeching and complaints that he wasn't being the ardent lover he should be to help her, she denied his manhood, harshly criticized this jail cell, and pretty much was Ruka on a rough morning times ten. Through all of the backlash, Aidou was intent on scribbling away notes from his observation.

This woman had suffered at the hands of fate themselves. She'd had her life shattered not once, but thrice more by the fates. Being born with a blessed curse as the Shikon Miko only to have her world flipped upside down when she was sixteen, marrying only to watch her husband die mere years later, closely followed by the death of her own child and a curse to be what she should have hated most. A vampire. These traumatic instances should have broken her and yet the Kagome he knew, the one that he'd come to care for, was so damned strong. He'd seen her laugh and smile and joker and flirt… What, just what, had helped her get through all of that?

As he stared now at the broken image of his new ardor, knowing that nestled within the fabrics of that tormented mind was his Kagome, he could still see the fire blazing in her.

Her emotions ranged on a wide spectrum, but her gait and the way she held herself spoke volumes. Kagome, both vampire and human, had something that Aidou could finally pin was a draw that had lured him in. Kagome was the primal instinct of survival.

Sketches flew over his notepad, dark lurid eyes bespoke treachery and hatred. The outline of those eyes, the darkening pupils that were the crimson hue of a bloodthirsty monster. Intelligence shone behind them. Her stride was sure, similar to her stance when she was usually angry. Venomous. A darker side of Kagome that was possible, but only unleashed now.

"What a nuisance you are, Aidou. Bothersome chit," she scoffed once more, beckoning to Aidou's pride. He'd gotten used to this while observing her. Always insulting or vehemently describing in detail what she'd do with blood in her mouth or how she'd kill Asato. "You're the real monster, callously pretending to care for me-"

That was different!

That was her!

"Kagome," he sharply looked up, slamming down the illustration he'd made of Kagome in this form. In no time Aidou was standing before the cell, rooting himself inches away from the glowing bars. She met him, their faces were mere breaths away. If he tried reaching through the bars he might have been able to touch her, but he didn't want to risk the possible shock. Losing a finger or two wouldn't help this situation. "Kagome, do you hear yourself?" He would attempt to reach her with every emotion he could try until he broke through. His theory seemed valid in his own head It was emotions she was showing, and if he knew Kagome then it was emotions that would break through. The real Kagome might respond to different things. He just needed a trigger.

First emotion, sadness. Normally that inspired something out of her benevolent heart. "Don't you see what you're doing to me?" His hand went to where his heart would be and his eyes took on that of a kicked puppy. "It hurts to hear my girlfriend like this."

For a brief moment she looked as if she were about to apologize and then she shook her head. Kagome scoffed and her nose went in the air. Okay, so she didn't respond to his sadness as quickly as he'd hoped. He'd have to make note of that later. At least, he'd seen a hinting as to the real Kagome. He tucked the long pad and pen into his back pocket.

Anger?

"Listen, bitch-"

"What did you just call me?" Maybe that hadn't been the best approach. This female vampire looked ready to kill him with no qualms.

"I said, listen, my sweet girlfriend." He'd try being gentle.

"Kindness doesn't suit you," she harrumphed. He face-palmed. If she were like this all the time maybe she just might get along with Ruka for once. "Not if we're to kill Asato." Aidou paced a bit. What emotion did Kagome respond favorably to as a human. One that annoyed her and at the same time caused good results.

Perhaps… no, it was absurd! But he had all night to try. Everything else was getting him nowhere so he might as well attempt it.

Coquetry? Aidou paused. He straightened up and nodded. Hadn't he always been flirting with danger when it came to Kagome?

He turned on a sinfully smoldering look. Predatory eyes set and ready to woo and warm the blood. A small 'I-know-exactly-what-I'd-do-to-you-if-we-were-alone' smirk settled upon his elegant features. "Do you want to be a good girl? How about you promise me a few things and I may just let you out." Kagome's head snapped up with her curiosity piqued at the promise of escape. "If you go on a little date with me-"

"I can't believe you're trying to charm me into a date now of all times," she hissed. She hadn't mentioned Asato.

"Not just a date. How about we head back to my room first? We can cozy up in my bed. Kain's in class. It would be just you and me. _Alone_." He laid it on thick with that word. Her cheeks flared up apple red. "Silky satin sheets, silence, no one to hear us as we-"

"You perverted baseless-"

"And then things can really heat up." He needed to prod her. "Surely, you've longed for it. You've mentioned interest at how cold I am. Maybe you desire to know what it would be like to feel my icy skin on yours." Aidou began unbuttoning his black waistcoat, lingering on the bottom buttons before freeing them. "I promise I'll be gentle with you, at first." Part of him was secretly enjoying this as he slowly shrugged off his waistcoat one shoulder at a time until it plopped to the floor.

"Aidou! We've barely begun dating!"

"I can show you things you've never imagined." He began sliding his tie down with a single skilled digit while seductively eying her from her gracious curves to her other curves. One of his fangs bit down on his lip in a come hither look. Kagome had the reasoning to look away from him bashfully, her long finger-nailed hands covering the side of her face like a virginal maid and not a bloodthirsty creature of the night. "I believe I'll start with your bouncy top. I've wanted to claim them for quite some time." He popped a few buttons on his white blouse, enough to give her eyes a nice viewing of his neck and the solid chest beneath that scant item of clothing. "Oh, the things a cold breath could do to your tits." His eyes settled there darkly. Oh, he'd taken in her curves, dreamt of them, and would relish them one day, but not today. "Perhaps we could use the chains. I could play with you. Draw out every moan. And then, I'll dominate you in such a way that-"

"Dammit Aidou! Stop it! I'm not some flimsy girl you can treat like that!"

"Oh? But I'd like to treat you in that fashion and many others-"

"I'm your girlfriend!" He knew she was so close to yielding to him. This fight.

"Then stop acting like a vampire!"

"Do you think I want this?!"

She was normal. He could see her. For a brief moment Kagome saw him too. He quickly rushed to the bars and knelt to the floor as she did. His movements were a little bit more graceful as hers were wracked with pain, hands gripping onto her forehead in agony as two beings within her fought over dominance. "Aidou. I'm a vampire."

"I know, Kagome. I know." He wanted to say kind things and reassure her that it was going to be okay, but he didn't know how much time they had for assurances.

She pulled away her hands and saw them, really saw them… saw the nails, the sharpness, even the thick density of them that were different from her human ones. When her head lifted up, it was a pair of blue eyes that peered back at him with a sharpened gaze she'd never had before.

Kagome's priestess knowledge was kicking in. "Aidou, I'm not going to last long as this." Her eyes were frantic for him to understand. Sometimes in the midst of insanity one could find a clue. "Look, I need something to center on." She'd seen it with that unchecked power swirling inside of her. Possibilities. So many possibilities to train this vampire inside her instead of the possibilities it had to control her. "Something powerful- Oh God!" Her head jerked and eyes went crimson. She shook her head trying to remain in control a moment longer as blue eyes repossessed the red hue. "Something strong enough in my memory that can keep me here in the now! Like Miroku's beads, they helped him with the chaos! I have to accept this but control it with something!" It was in that moment of being momentarily human that she'd seen clearer the way to return to sanity within this form. "Oh fuck! I'm losing it!" She lurched forward, hands wrapped around her waist and whispered with clenched tearful eyes, "Aidou."

It was when she looked up that Kagome was back to the way she had been, a lone trail disappearing down her face. But he'd gotten through. Aidou reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He'd taken the liberty at the beginning of joining Cross Academy to put in the Headmaster's number in case of emergencies.

One ring was all it took before a serious voice that wasn't the norm for the headmaster came through, "Aidou, are there any problems?"

"How did you know it was me?" Taken aback. "Since when did you get my number, Headmaster?!"

"Oh silly, I have all of my students numbers." Aidou's eye twitched. The very thought that the Headmaster had sat there placing everyone's number in his phone… "I did it digitally!" It was oddly creepy. "In case of emergencies!" Well, they were at a school with vampires and humans.

"Kagome was… herself."

"I'll be there in a minute-"

"No! You don't have to come-" There was silence. He'd hung up. Aidou glanced awkwardly down at his attire and quickly began to straighten up his tie. "It's not like he can make it here in-"

"Aidou!" Kaien burst in through the door waving his hand around. Suddenly, his brows knit. "Why is your shirt- You've been trying to defile Kagome!" An accusatory hand pointed at the noble.

"No! I haven't!" He waved his hands about as Kaien began beating him with the notepad that Aidou had been writing in.

Meanwhile, the vampire within the cage seemed to be placated, leaning against the wall just watching them as she slipped into her own thoughts. "Kaien! Kagome was herself."

He related the conversation that had taken place when he'd broken through Kagome's haze. Aidou had tried to sidestep on how he'd broken through, but the Headmaster had given him such a serious look it had been impossible. Embarrassedly he'd explained all and the Headmaster didn't even hit him for doing such. "An anchor," murmured Kaien. "A lot of psychics, priests and priestesses need one sometimes to focus their powers so they don't lose themselves."

"That's happened before? And whose Miroku?"

"Miroku was a friend of hers with a wind tunnel in his hand, he used beads to seal it from killing those around him and sucking him in. And yes, this has happened to the best of them. When you go into a different plane, or in this case a different state of being, it can be easy to forget your true self." Kaien stroked his chin, trying to find a better way to explain this. Kagome had once told him of her lover's own problem every moon. "Her late husband had an enchanted necklace, but he wasn't strong enough to remember by himself." Kaien eyed his granddaughter. "Such is not the case for her. Kagome's stronger than she appears. We'll need to find something real she's attached to that holds significance in her memories. Something to keep her sane when encased in this form." Kaien already had an idea on how to find Kagome in that chaotic vampress. "I'll need to go with Zero to her family's house and look around tomorrow. I'd like you and Yuuki to look through her bedroom in the Moon Dorm as well as at my little house. Whatever strikes you as important to her, place it in a bag, try as many items as you can tomorrow night. She may help you tomorrow after you relay this. Of course, she'll be tired though."

"I don't usually operate during daylight hours," said an irritated Aidou. He'd do a lot for Kagome, but if he was to stay up all night and search in the day he'd need some sleep. He mildly wondered how Zero and Yuuki did it, patrolling the grounds and being able to attend day classes.

"I'll start putting a bed in here from now on just in case. If you want, I can take a shift and you can go ahead and sleep. Tomorrow will be busy enough for you."

* * *

Yaguri had found Zero at the pond staring down at his reflection as if waiting for the other him, the vampire inside, to come out from the waters as easily as the demon Kagome had within her had come out. His gun lay in the grass at his feet. Yaguri picked up the gun, his soft footsteps reaching Zero's ears. The older vampire hunter ought to have kept the gun and placed it in his pocket considering how dangerous Zero was at the moment. But he didn't. Instead he calmly stood beside Zero, and without looking to him, wordlessly held out the gun to his former student. Zero's fingers sought the gun and gripped the handle. It was always so strange how the weapon didn't immediately reject him now that he was a level E vampire, but perhaps his genetics wielded more power than his curse. It was nice to hope that anyway. The gun shook in his hand and Zero wanted most not to hold it at that moment. He placed it in his holster and balled up his fists so they wouldn't go for that gun.

Yaguri waited a bated breath or two. And then some more. Giving Zero time to say what he wanted to say. "The first thing I thought was to shoot her." Honesty that made Zero hate himself. "The first thing I thought! After Kagome's done so much for me! Was to put a bullet in her head! What the hell kind of person thinks of doing that?!"

The distress on Zero's face wasn't one Yaguri was prepared for. The admittance of having the desire to kill Kagome, yes, that had been expected. But not the terror. Yaguri reached out and companionably gripped Zero's shoulder. He wasn't used to saying flowery words or giving anecdotes, but his pupil needed to hear that he wasn't a monster. "The kind of person who knows the pain of being a vampire would think of doing that," he stated. "A hunter that's trained, not necessarily to take a life, but to consider the lives he's saving from the trauma of fighting their own bodies for dominance and control." As far as pretty words went, that was the most Yaguri would say worded like that. But it was a lesson his former master, Headmaster Kaien, had told him that needed to be repeated.

"Will she be okay? Does she need blood?" There was a slight hope that she might long for his own... but Zero tampered that down. It was ridiculous and stupid for him to begin thinking like _them_.

"Hopefully, we'll figure something out. I didn't know you gave up so easily." Yaguri lit another smoke. It was about damned time for one. "And yes, she needs blood. Her friends in the past fed her boars when they didn't know what to do. However, it's only thrice that she needs it. For now."

"For now?"

"Wishes, selfish ones, have a way of backfiring on the ones who've made 'em. Cross and I have discussed it at length and I'm sure your peachy little priestess has thought over it as well." He inhaled deep the smoke. Sure, Mrs. Higurashi would shake her prim little finger at him and her eyes would have a saucy light in them if she saw him holding this 'cancer stick' as she so-called it, but you couldn't easily break a man of his habits. "You need to accept what she is now, because when Asato dies we won't know what'll happen to her. Will she keep this curse, will she be human again, or worse? But first, I think you need to accept what you are, cause kid, that's never going to change." Yaguri patted him on the back.

"Y'know what's funny?" Zero asked, slumping down to sit in the cool grass. Kagome and Yuuki loved coming over here for picnics to talk with each other. They'd always liked this spot even before the school had been constructed.

Yaguri tapped his cigarette and watched the crinkling ash on the end fly off. "What?"

"I still can't help but love her."

Well damned. Yaguri might have to take up drinking. That was the first time he'd ever heard Zero admitting his love for a woman out loud and not longingly keeping it hidden. "I'm sorry, Zero," was all he could say in response to that. Nothing else would matter. Zero needed to get over this himself. Heartache was better left alone.

* * *

Cold. That's the first feeling that registered as she woke up uncomfortably on the tiled floors with her head against the ground and wrists shackled in metal. Rubbing at her sore head, absolutely positive that there was an imprint from the ground on it, Kagome raised bloodshot eyes up to see her grandfather watching.

"Morning sleepyhead," he cheerily called. Nothing dampened his mood. Kagome wished she could say the same for herself. She felt as if she were incredibly hung over with a pounding headache and an uneasy stomach.

Kagome sneezed in response. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should've brought blankets. That's it, I'm installing a heater in here!" Her grandfather was already up and unlocking the gate and rushing inside. "I swear that boy is as thickheaded as you," he griped, holding a hand out for her wrist. She raised it up, but the weight pulled her back down. Oh, she definitely wasn't as strong in this form. He tisked and began picking up her little wrists to free them.

"What boy?"

"Your gentleman caller," he replied smugly, making Kagome blush. "I tell him I'll take the rest of the watch and what does he do, he says no and sits here with me the whole night. He fell asleep for a bit but when he woke up I sent him to get you some breakfast." A rumble from her stomach was her reply. "You didn't drink any blood last night so you're going to be hungry." At that moment the door creaked open with Aidou carrying a tray of food in. Be still her heart, the man was actually doing something domesticated with his own hands.

"Aidou?"

He stood for a moment taking in her poor state of affairs and then smirked. "I knew we had more in common than you liked." He waltzed into the room, not in great condition mind you from an almost sleepless night, but better for wear than she. Bending down he placed the tray beside her and Kagome reached out immediately for the cup, but her hands, they'd been shackled all night and could barely manage holding a cup. He groped for it and held the glass of water to her mouth watching her sweet neck as she gulped thirstily. Cross took the cup from Aidou and watched as the noble gently wiped the water from her lips with his finger. The elder man glanced away feeling he was intruding and passed Aidou the med kit to tend to her wounds. Kaien felt, maybe right now, she didn't need her grandfather watching in this room. So, he walked out of the cage and up the stairs a pace to make a phone call to his daughter. He'd need her as assitance if they were going to succeed... and it might do Yaguri well to see Rina Higurashi.

Aidou brushed back her hair, looking at those eyes he'd missed last night. He popped the med kit open and pulled out wipes for her chafed wrists. "You... you don't mind that I'm cursed?"

There was no pause in his efforts to clean her scrapes. It surprised Kagome the minute he opened his mouth for instead of allowing them to dissolve like usual into their habitual arguing, he murmured very sweetly while kissing at her bandaged wrist, "I know it may come as a surprise for you that I'm admitting this, but we can't all be perfect."

* * *

**A/N: For some reason the name Rina just stuck with me for Kagome's mom ever since I began using it in my FMA/Inu cross-over. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far. Today I had off of work because I was sick, so I chose to finish this chapter. I feel like it will be a good story when I'm done. Wish me luck, I'm waiting for a response from grad school on whether or not I've been accepted. *crosses fingers* Also, I hope you're all in good health!**


End file.
